Harry Potter and the Changing World
by RSC-1995
Summary: Harry has just passed his first year at Hogwarts. Next door a SpecOps team moves in. Befriending the people he is ready to return to Hogwarts for his second year. Not knowing that something will happen that might change the future or his heart. Takes place after the first year and after my MassEffect/TCW crossover. Also continuing the adventures of Erik Winstion and his team.
1. Prolouge

_First of all I don't own Harry Potter. That piece of art belongs to JK Rowling_

_I'm merely using it for creative purpose. Mentions of other protected pieces are inevitable in this fanfic. However I already disclaimed them in my other fanfics that will be refered to, so I do it here again._

_Now to stop the haters who will try to argue that the HP universe takes place between 1981 and 2007: How much has the "muggle world" been mentioned? How "old" is the magic world compared to the muggle world? _

_I see no problem in transferring the universe into the future. For more information on my OC, check my profile and the other fanfics I am working on._

_Now I present you:_

**Harry Potter: The changing world**

**Prologue**

Harry spent his time on the playground of he wasn't forced into the tiny wardrobe under the stairs.

It got better as he got Dudley's playroom but still he felt like he was in a prison.

He observed the area around him. He loved nature and the animals. Since he could remember he lived with his relatives. His uncle hated him for his parents. The man punished him even for looking strange. The only help he got occasionally from his aunt who would scream at him at first but later secretly give him a first aid kit and a book teaching how to use it. Dudley his cousin went after his dad. One could mistake them for brothers if there wasn't an age difference.

His only joy were the letters his friends send him. But after a week uncle Vernon noticed them and had locked his owl Hedwig into a cage and turned his room into prison to prevent other owls delivering their letters.

Harry sighed. He observed the group of people moving in across of Four Privet Drive and next to Arabella Figg, his occasional caretaker if the Dursleys had to leave for something.

The group consisted of three women and one man. The man was obviously a soldier Harry though from the armor the man wore. He had only heard through the open window when the report came on the news. He thought he was like these men. Faceless to the public and doing the dirty work for other people. For his young age Harry already thought about the world. Well it's not like he had anything else to do other people consider an adequate childhood. The soldier saw him, took the helmet off and waved. Harry waved back, forcing a smile onto his face. The man disappeared behind the car. It was one of the biggest Harry had seen. He had listened to Dudley talking about it but seeing one in real life was something different.

Erik checked his equipment when he saw the boy on the swing. He had worked enough to see that this boy didn't have a pleasant life. He sighed. Since their return they had been on shore leave while the docks worked on upgrading the new fleet. He was free on the military side but his chief had another plan.

No one understood the woman. "The Chief" had sent his team to England stating that they were needed there soon. The soldier had learned in his years working for Task Force Cobra that it wasn't an option to question the Chief and that it was better to listen to her.

He set the box down in the living room. His friend Armanda Sparks was jumping around. She hadn't been in this country since she got recruited and was really happy. She wanted to take the other women on a leave for females only but felt bad for leaving their friend behind.

Erik only smiled and said that it was okay. He had to set up his equipment and would took way longer than the others.

"Just don't forget the food. It's unlikely that I will leave this house in the next hours."

But just a minute after the car roared away Erik had to look up as an owl crashed through the open window into the couch.

He was about to pull his gun when he recognized the animal. Carefully he picked it up and set it down on the counter of the kitchen. He checked for wounds but the owl was fine. He found a piece of parchment which was addressed to a Harry James Potter. Their neighbor, Miss Figg had told them about a boy named Harry Potter when they first arrived here. He changed out of his armor and into the more comfortable police uniform. He had managed to convince his department chief to add him to the list of officers participating in the exchange program with the Metro Police London. The man had agreed as special circumstances could occur where the status as a LEO would be useful.

Reading letters found was one of them. Erik closed the door and crossed the road.

Ringing the bell he heard a grumpy "What is it now?"

The door was opened and he was greeted with a "What do you want, boy?"

He cleared his throat and the man in the door, if you could call it a man turned his full attention to him. "Sir? Lieutenant Winston, I live across the road and a letter for Mister Potter was delivered to me. Miss Figg said that the boy lived here?"

The man's eyes turned into slits. "That useless boy lives here. We are his guardians. I will see that he gets that."

But Erik didn't release the letter when Vernon grabbed it. "I have to deliver it to him personally."

"You don't. I don't want you in my house and now give that damn thing!" Vernon roared.

Erik tapped his badge and the man jumped back like he had burned himself. "Chicago Police Department. Exchange officer. I have the same rights as the Metro Police and its rules states that if a LEO has to deliver something he has to make sure it reaches the right recipient. Since it's Mister Potter in this case I will wait."

Petunia had heard the argument when she exited the kitchen. "Oh Vernon, where did you leave your British politeness? Invite the man in. What would the neighbours think?"

Vernon scoffed something that sounded like "American scum".

"You have to excuse my husband. He had a bad day at work and now our nephew isn't doing his part of the house work." She led the man into the kitchen. "Can I offer you something? Tea, coffee?" "A simple coffee would be fine, ma'am." While Petunia worked on the beverage she shouted: "Harry! There is a man with a message for you."

Harry was upstairs looking out of his window when he heard his aunt. Running down he crossed his old room into the kitchen.

He saw a man sitting at the counter. "Ah, Mister Potter, I assume? An owl delivered this letter to me. Seeing as it was addressed to you I came over personally to make sure it gets where it was intended to go."

Harry took the parchment and left after a "Thank You, Sir." and ran back up.

The following weeks it was nearly the same. The owls would land at Erik's house and he would take them over to give them to Harry. Vernon didn't like that but seeing how ridiculous it would see if he pressed charges against the officer he kept his mouth shut.

Somewhere in the middle of august an owl refused to return without a letter. Erik waited and sighed. It seemed crazy but he took the chance. He took a normal paper and wrote on it.

_Dear owner of this owl._

_You might ask why I'm replying to you instead of Mr Harry Potter. Well I can tell you that he is fine and doing well. He is excited about the letters he got from you and although I don't know what the letters are about, he seems happy when they arrive. _

_To my person, I am his neighbor. _

_Greetings _

_Erik Winston_

He decided against adding his ranks as this wasn't a formal letter. He attacked it to the owl and send it off.

Two days later he received a letter. After delivering the one for Harry he returned to read his own.

Harry smiled as he saw the man returning. Over the holidays he had build up a great friendship with this man. The soldier encouraged him to train. Nowadays if he was with Miss Figg he would ask her if he could visit Mr Winston.

He looked at the letter again.

_Harry,_

_I hope you are fine. Dad nearly fainted when we got this letter on white parchment. Hermione keeps reminding me it's called paper. That man seems like a good lad. We're all happy that you have a good friend there. Do you want to come to the Burrow in the last two weeks? Mum said it was okay. You could have Charlie's old room as Hermione has Bill's._

_Did you hear? Ginny got her Hogwarts letter today. We already got her everything. She's excited too, as she is about to see the "Boy-who-lived" in person. I tried to talk her out of it but she is still excited to meet you._

_Your best mate_

_Ron_

Harry really wanted to go to the Burrow but how could he do it. Either the Weasley's could come to get him or The Dursleys had to drive them there. Neither would please Vernon much.

Unknown to Harry in the house across the street a group of four people received their next mission.

"Okay girls. We actually have a mission to do. Seems like an errand run to me."

"What is it?" "Category 3 was spotted in Ottery St Catchpole. Lived there since eleven years but just this year her core spiked. Chief sent us a pack o data. Apparently she is the last heir of a bloodline that only manifests in females."

Erik remembered something from the letters he exchanged. One was Arthur Weasley. The man was really interested into "muggle things" as he kept calling them. After a short talk with Armanda Mr Weasley had asked them if they arrived, if they could take Harry with them.

Said, done. Erik went over to the Durleys where Harry had a dispute about how to get to the Burrow.

"I won't take you there and spent my money on nothing! They can't fetch you because I don't like your kind of freaks!" Vernon shouted. Erik stood at the back door and knocked.

"If transportation is the only problem consider it solved. He comes with us."

"Why should I trust you?" Vernon said with his slit eyes. "Because I have an arrangement with Mr Weasley. As my team has to go there anyway we could take him with us. Our car is large enough."

During the drive Harry looked out of the window. "You really are a wizard?" Erik asked.

"Only a year. Before I didn't know about the magic world." Harry explained.

"Good then we don't have to blindfold you for what we are about to do." Erik stopped and turned into a dark alley. Armanda touched the car and it glowed blue.

On Harry's unspoken question she answered. "Wandless magic. Really handy. Untraceable and much more powerful than wand magic."

Harry felt like his stomach was pulled out of him and the car vanished.

Ginny looked out of her window. She was excited to finally meet Harry Potter in person. She had briefly seen him a year ago on platform 9 ¾ but back then she didn't know it was him until Ron told her. A load roar broke her out of her day dream. A large dark car skidded to a stop directly in front of the Burrow.

Erik opened the trunk to take Harry's stuff out. Armanda and Catherine would take the talk with Mr and Mrs Weasley while he helped Harry to carry his things into his room. Lauren had stayed behind in Little Whinging to meet a friend.

He put the suitcases down in the kitchen and first shook hands with the people there. Parents Weasley were in Mr Weasley's office to talk.

Harry introduced him to the others. "Guys, This is Erik Winston. He is my new neighbour and brought your letters."

"Mr Winston, This is Hermione Granger and those are the Weasleys: Ron, Fred, George and Percy."

Erik shook hands with them. "Please. I'm not in an official function. Call me Erik."

Percy offered him a cup of coffee while the younger children sat down for breakfast.

Thankfully Erik took the beverage and downed it. "Needed that kick."

Just as he looked up a small light flashed in his glasses. "Please excuse me."

He went outside to take the call. "Lieutenant Winston."

"Lieutenant. Orders have changed. Stay with the Category 3 and observe her. If she shows signs, make an offer. Train her." Erik looked back to ensure that no one was eavesdropping on him. "Sir, from what I got she is going to Hogwarts this year. So unless you manage to get us in I fear we don't have a way to follow the order."

A long sigh came over the line. "Chief is calling in favors. We'll see what we can do."


	2. The Chamber of Secrets

#Parseltounge#

Thought I should mention it.

Any guesses who our Category 3 is?

**The Chamber of Secrets**

Harry sat down at the table. He and Ron had both missed the sorting of the new first years.

According to Hermione there wasn't anything unexpected.

The sorting head only took time with sorting Ginny who ended in Gryffindor. A ring go their attention. Dumbledore stood up to begin his speech. Apart from the usual warning to the first class and a knowing look towards Harry and Ron he introduced the new teacher for defense against the dark arts.

"I'd like to introduce you the new teacher of DADA: Gilderoy Lockhart. Also we have a guest from across the pond: Miss Armanda Sparks from the American ministry of magic. She and her team are here to assess Hogwarts and take experience back to their home country. For effectiveness they will go with the second years of each house."

Armanda stood up. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore. As four our assignments I'd like to introduce you my team."

The large doors swung open three people marched in. "While I will join the Six year, Ravenclaws where I graduate here years ago my team member will join the other houses. Catherine Pierce, Five year, Slytherin."

Catherine nodded and turned left towards the table of the snakes. Some couldn't help but stare at her.

"Lauren Wolfe, Four years, Hufflepuff." Again everyone at the table stared at her.

"Lieutenant Erik Winston, second years, Gryffindor." Applause rose as the Weasleys recognized their friend.

Erik sat down next to the Weasleys and Hermione at their end of the table.

Dumbledore rose again. "Now that we are through with the introductions, DIG IN!"

Laughter filled the hall as the pupils began to feast. Erik took his helmet off and began to take steaks onto his plate.

While Percy guided the first years up to the tower the older years had time to spent before the dorms were free.

The next day began with a double lesson herbology. Nothing exciting apart from Lockhart who tried to pull Harry into the spotlight of fame again. He had to listen to all the other students but it was worse when he met Draco Malfoy during lunch.

Colin Creevy, a new Gryffindor wanted to take a picture and Malfoy took the chance to use Harry's fame against him. It had taken all his friends help to keep Ron from cursing Malfoy.

In the end it was Lockhart who made the situation worse by posing with Harry.

Staying with Lockhart the lesson was a catastrophe. The man showed them live cornish pixies. His spell didn't work and he fled into his room, leaving the students to deal with the problem.

Erik rolled with his eyes. He took a flashbang from his pocket and threw it into the air. A pixie grabbed just as the flash came. The pixies were completely disoriented and crashed into walls. The students had it easy to lock them all up.

As they left Erik skipped through Lockhart's book _Voyaging with a Vampire_.

When Hermione took her book back the man scoffed. "Really? This man fought with a Category 2? Half of what he explains in here doesn't even work with a Sub-Category 5."

Hermione blushed. "Well maybe magic works differently." Erik shook his head. "Believe me. Sub-Category 5 is what is commonly known as a vampire. Can't go out during sunshine, no reflection and that thing. Category 1 to 7 are the real deal. You can't really distinguish them from normal humans by looks. Stakes work on the Sub-Categorys. Starting from Category 1 you need a lot more to kill them." He pulled a small paper from his pocket. "If you want to know the real deal, look for this book."

He left the golden trio. Harry looked at the paper. "We learned more from him than from Lockhart." he commented.

Later on the Quidditch field after the dispute with the Slytherin team Harry ran into Lockhart again.

This time the man had a big cache with him and McGonagall in tow.

"Ah, Harry! I heard that you are a celebrity when it comes to quidditch. Minerva here taold me about your success in the first year. Now talent is fine but what would talent be with out the gear to match?" He opened the cache and threw brooms out. "A contact owned me a favor so I wanted to test their new broom and I said that I knew just the team who could do it!"

Harry caught the broom. His old Nimbus 200 was doing its job even if it wasn't as modern as the Nimbus 2001 Slytherin now had.

"What are these?" Wood asked. He knew that a present always came with conditions.

"These, Wood, are the newest batch of the new firebolt. Professor Lockhart managed to get a special team delivery for us." McGonagall answered. "They are lend to you for a year. Depending on the performance you can keep them as payment or they will send you another batch for testing." Lockhart added.

"You have a special permission to fly around the grounds to get used to them. Mister Creevy, you come with me. No photos yet." McGonagall sent the team off and snitched the camera out of the boys hands.

Erik watched the team flying. He respected Wood's tactical mind. Wood had already a contract with the British national team to join them after he finished Hogwarts.

While the keeper let his team train he landed next to the soldier. "Are the rumors true? That you are a muggle?"

Erik nodded. His full helmet made it impossible for his opposite to asses his emotions. "You cold say so. Although I have extensive knowledge about the supernatural world. Otherwise I wouldn't be working with the international Supernatural Law Enforcement."

As he turned to leave he looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and ask Harry what the muggle pilots wear. You could use the advantage of these." He tapped against his helmet.

The next week Erik waited with a set of helmets. "These are old helmets. We don't use that kind anymore. I spoke with Professor Dumbledore. He allows it as long as the snitch isn't displayed on it. I assured him that it only detects other helmets and not the other players and the four balls."

Harry was the first to try the red helmet. At least he wouldn't have a problem with the wind burning in his eyes anymore.

"I heard the German national Quidditch team uses these." Angelina said. Erik hit his chest plate. "They use the whole armor." he explained.

The same evening Erik walked through the corridors after a quick dinner. At a corner he marched into the well known trio of troublemakers as Snape called them. They stared at the wall. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware."

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next mudbloods!"

A week after the finding of the petrified Mrs. Norris the game of the year took place. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Lee Jordan was the commentator on this match.

"Despite the horrible events of the last week we all are here to see this deathmatch." "JORDAN!"

"On the Slytherin team we have their Captain Marcus Flint followed by his new seeker Malfoy and the chasers..." The names were drowned in the "BOO!"s from the other three houses.

"On the Gryffindor team, which is completely newly equipped by the way, Sporting the prototype firebolt and gear from the German national ..." JORDAN! WE DON'T ADVATISE!"

"Anyway. Here they come: Wood, Spinnet, Bell, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley and finally Potter!"

Harry stood in the back of the team and let the visor fall down. Immediately his team members wer shown to him. Those he could no see had a mark so he knew in which direction they were.

"Good Potter. These helmets come in nicely. I can coordinate you and the others can help you if they spot the snitch."

"Harry! Bludger right behind you!" Fred shouted. Harry pulled his broom up and the small black ball soared past him. George smashed it towards Flint but halfway the bludger turned around and headed for Harry again. The Weasley twins both surrounded Harry to protect him from the bludger.

During the game it began to rain heavily. The Slytherins, who had led the game with 60 to zero were at a disadvantage. The helmets kept the water out of the chasers eyes as Katie and Angelina scored two point each before Alicia got one, too.

"Didn't think muggle gear would come in handy didn't you dirty Slythe.." "JORDAN!" The comment was drowned in McGonagalls shout.

"What the!" Harry saw the ball from the corner of his eyes. It nearly hit his helmet but the hit wasn't as strong thanks to the protective headgear.

The rain stopped and the Slytherins began scoring again. Now it stood 100 to 80.

"Wood! We need a break!" Fred shouted.

Wood understood and seconds later Madame Hooch paused the game.

"Where were you when the Slytherins blocked our chasers with the bludger?" he shouted at the beaters.

"We were right above them to keep Harry from being killed by that bludger!"

* * *

Erik watched from his platform. He was new to this but from what he read the one bludger didn't act normal. He watched the team as it resumed the game again. Harry soared through the air. Keeping away from the bludger. Malfoy hovered in the air and laughed at the boy not noticing the snitch right by his ear. Erik observed how Harry, now badly wounded by the rouge bludger, raced towards the other seeker. Malfoy panicked and pulled his broom to the side. Harry caught the snitch but crashed into the ground. The bludger, instead like the other returning to the case kept heading for Harry. This was too much. Erik saw people running down but by that time Harry would be paste. He pulled his gun and aimed.

Harry looked up at the bludger. He had to keep dodging the ball which repeatedly rose into the air and slammed down. The a blue bolt shot across the stadium and hit the bludger which exploded into tiny pieces raining on the downed Gryffindor Seeker.

McGonagall hold her ear as she turned around to see the gun next to her. She had felt the heat of the bolt and the loud sound of the gun. The faceless soldier holstered the gun and turned around to leave the pitch.

Later Erik and his team met up. "How's out CAT3 doing?" "She's coping. No visible signs of CAT3 yet. However her intelligence might rival a CAT4." "She's alone." "Orders are clear. Observe and help when public signs appear." "She's your problem. I have to investigate that Chamber thing. Although it's outside of my responsibility."

The next day Lockhart and Snape called in students for a duelling club. Erik was invited to watch along with his team.

Lockhart got so light headed during his duel with Snape that he challenged Erik. His status as a muggle has by now gone public. "So bad. He needs to fight a muggle to prove himself." Ron whispered. Hermionen hit him lightly. "No It's interesting to see how a wizard does against a muggle.

Erik sighed as he climbed onto the stage. He brass-checked his weapon before letting the sled lock again. While Lockhart bowed in a traditional duel Erik stayed in his position. "We have to bow in a real duel." "I don't think so. Rule No.1: Never let your opponent out of your sight."

"Expelliarmus!" Lockhart shouted. The gun flew out of Erik's hand but stopped mid-flight. The students could see the thin cable connecting the weapon to its owner. Erik sighed as he pulled out a second gun. "Rule 23: Never be defenseless." He fired the second one. The live round hit the ground before Lockhart who in return jumped back. Erik took his first gun back and aimed at the professor's head. "If this had been serious you would have been dead the moment we started."

He turned around to leave the stage.

"Well then. Who wants to go first? Mr Potter?" Gilderoy asked expectantly.

As Erik left he passed Catherine. "Keep an eye on CAT3 also on Potter and his friends."

If there was something Erik hated then it was investigating with out a lead. He had read the old files on the case when the chamber was opened the last time. About half of the things didn't fit.

Half of the evidence was gone and the ministry seemed eager to hinder the investigations by taking Hagrid into custody and calling Dumbledore out for hearings.

After the duelling club rumors of Harry being the one petrifying the students went around. So far Colin Creevy, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Penelope Clearwater and the nearly headless Nick have been found.

Erik checked the locations of the crime scenes. Now this was something he could work on. He could rule out the students who had detention during the events. After a Ravenclaw had been found in the girl's bathroom he ruled out the boys as charms forbid them to enter without a girl inviting them. As he checked through the list of causes for petrifying he was very limited. Either it was a charm of the dark arts. Officially no one in school could do it but each could have learned at home and interrogating the whole school would take too much time.

Just before the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match Hermione had been found so the game was cancelled.

Also having Lockhart's valentine draws running around didn't really help him.

Weeks later something terrible happened.

_Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever_

Ron was destroyed. His baby sister had disappeared so the professors assumed that it was her who was taken. Erik punched the table. He had nothing. The blood was from the killed chicken and roasters. Faking a roaster hadn't worked.

The first lead was the visit of the petrified Hermione. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sitting with her as Erik entered the hospital wing. "Anything?" Both shook their heads.

Nothing worked out. He had no lead and even his team couldn't keep track of their CAT3.

Harry discovered something in Hermione's hand. Erik signaled him to take it while the nurse Pomfrey was busy.

Just outside they looked at it. It was an article about the basilisk. Underneath there was the handwritten statement _PIPES. _"Didn't you say the moaning myrtle was the only casualty the last time." Ron asked Harry. "Ghost tend to stay where they were killed." Harry said remembering the small talks from the ghost party. Erik opened a plan on his HuD. "The central basins are directly above a large pipe which goes through the whole school." He looked at the boys. "Go to Lockhart. Tell him about it and alert the professors."

As he sped away he consulted his team. "I have to go alone. I am the only one with the right gear to work without looking into anyone's eyes."

He geared up and went to the bathroom where he expected the entrance. Harry and Ron were already there. "Didn't I tell you to get the staff?" The boys kept Lockhart at the edge of the tunnel and explained. How he was a fraud and tricked his way into school. Erik had to make a decision. On the one hand Harry was a parselmouth but leaving Lockhart with students wasn't a bright idea. "You come with me. But stay on my six."

After sliding down they checked the tunnels and found Basilisk skin. Lockhart used the chance and took Ron hostage and tried his memory charm on them. Unluckily for him or perhaps lucky for the others Ron's damaged wand back fired and caused a cave in. Ron and Lockhart were cut off from Harry and Erik. "Mr Weasley, take Lockhart and alert the staff. We will see what we can do down here."

They followed the tunnel to a door. It was secured by stone snakes so Harry used Parseltounge

#Open#

Erik checked and discovered a body at the end. Harry ran just as Erik was about to stop him but the soldier only grasped air.

"GINNY!"

Erik jumped down but as he landed he discovered another person in the chamber.

He didn't understand the whole conversation but got the rough outline: Ginny had found the diary, the very same Harry found during the year and which was taken from him again.

Ginny apparently had her soul sucked into the book which contained a piece of Tom Riddle or nowadays known as Voldemort. He heard a hiss and suddenly the mouth of the Sakazar head opened. Erik cowered behind the statue again and darkened his visor. How he couldn't look past it.

It was time to test the theory. He activated the thermal image and got the blue picture on his HuD. He changed so it filled the whole visor and added the heart beat sensor. Only problem was that he couldn't use the scope on his rifle. He looked out and saw the giant snake heading for him.

Harry jumped down as the snake stroke but the pain never came. Loud thunder blasts roared through the chamber and Harry covered his ears. When something hit him he looked up, directly into the Basilisk's eyes. However one was bleeding where Fawkes had attacked it. The other had exploded and smaller bullet holes covered the skin around it. Strong hands grabbed him and pulled him behind a statue. Erik reloaded as Harry looked at the sorting hat in his lap. Suddenly it got heavier and a sword fell out. Harry grabbed it and saw the stamped name: Godric Gryffindore.

"Seems like that diary is the key." Erik concluded. "Harry, can you destroy it with that sword? I'll distract the snake and see if it likes grenades."

He didn't wait for Harry as she shoved him away. The Basilisk smashed its head into the statue they were behind. Erik ran across the chamber while firing. The snake used its hearing and smell. Harry took the long way around the chamber while the monster trashed it. But as he ran towards the book a spell caught him and he fell down, breaking his freshly healed arm. The Basilisk turned around and tried to bite Harry. In a reflex the boy lifted the sword which pierced though the head. The snake shook a little but bullets from Erik gave it the rest as it collapsed. Its jerking threw Harry through the air where he landed on Ginny, their lips briefly touching before he rolled down from her.

"So this is the end of the famous Harry Potter. The poison of a Basilisk is the most deadliest in the world. Only few antidotes were developed. You will die here like everyone else." Harry was fuzzy. He saw Riddle walking towards him. In the back ground he saw Erik who tried to get out from below the Basilisk. It was hopeless. Ginny could help but she was unconscious, wasn't she?

A figure rose from behind Riddle. Harry didn't see much, just that a fiery red head attacked Riddle. He looked to the side. One of Erik's pistols was right next to him. He reached out for it. Next to him the two fighters crashed onto the ground. A small box flew across the room and hit the ground next to him. It was a magazine. Harry managed to touch the gun with his finger tips. Slowly he tried to get a grasp on it. He ignored the world around him. Then he remembered a spell and what a woman had said. _Wandless magic_. He thought the incantation: Accio! and pictured the gun. It really flew into his hand but he felt even more exhausted. He concentrated a second time and the mag flew into the receiver. The sled locked and Harry turned it towards the book. One shot and the book was history. A black substance flew out of it just like the darkness that claimed Harry. The last thing he saw was a fire just above him.


	3. Back to the Dursleys

**Back to the Dursleys**

Harry had a good dream. He dreamed that he was in a forest surrounded by animals who lived peacefully together. Harmony was in the air. But then everything turned dark. Rain fell from the black sky. He felt cold. Like loosing everything he had. Just when he thought that this was the end fire surrounded him. It chased the darkness away and Harry felt sleepy. Just as his eyes closed he saw a figure walking towards him. The long hair was red. Nearly scarlet.

Harry sat up. He saw the familiar white walls and let himself fall back into the cushion again.

He was in the hospital wing. He looked to the right where he could see the Weasleys surrounding Ginny's bed.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley pulled him into tight hug. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

He looked at all the faces. Even Percy had tears in his eyes. "Did we all make it?" He asked weakly.

Neville, sitting on the other side of Harry's bed nodded. "You did. Erik's team got there first and broke into the chamber. All of you were unconscious. Ginny was lying crying on you. We had to give her a strong potion so she would finally sleep after hours of crying."

"Finally? How long was I..." Harry began. "Three weeks." Was the answer from the next bed. Erik had sat up and had Catherine helping him into his dress uniform. "The term is about to end next week but Professor Dumbledore said he would make an announcement this evening."

Harry tried to relax. So much action was tiring. Erik smiled as he and Catherine left the wing.

She pecked him on the lips as they took the stairs down to the great hall.

"How's CAT3 doing?" Erik asked. "She is coping. First Public signs have been visible so the next step is on. We will spent the holidays with her. Doing some training while their family is in Egypt. You are to go back and keep an eye on Mr Potter." Catherine replied.

The afternoon Harry had healed enough that he could go to the headmaster to talk about the events. Erik was there, too.

"Ah, Mr Potter. Come in. Mr Winston has already told me the tale of the chamber and your heroics.

To think that this nasty little thing was responsible for all this." Dumbledore looked at the diary. The hole where the laser bolt hat hit was a clean punch-through. "Harry. I had a long talk and we decided that it is time for you to step up to take your parent's Heritage." "We?" Harry asked confused." Dumbledore simply smiled and pulled out a painting. Harry nearly fainted when he saw the occupants of it. Residing on a couch, locked into an arm-wrestle-match were his parents. James and Lily Potter. "Mum, Dad?" "Darling, we have so much to talk to you to. But that will have to wait until you are at home. For now all you need to know is that you have a lot more than you believe to have. Go to Gringotts. Ask for the Potters. Albus will arrange everything for you."

Just then Albus let the painting disappear behind his desk again. Harry was about to protest he wanted to talk to his parents, when the door was kicked in. A fuming Lucius Malfoy stormed in followed by his obedient house elf Dobby.

"What is this. I remember that the school council dismissed you." he seethed.

Dumbledore only giggle amused. "Seems like the other school governors saw it the other way. Was like flying though a hailstorm when their owls got to me. After the assumed murder of Arthur Weasley's daughter they decided that I was the best to deal with the problem."

"And, did you find the culprit?" Malfoy sneered.

"Indeed we did." Erik answered. "This small diary contained a part of Tom Riddle's memory. The part of the first incident concerning the chamber of secrets. It was smuggled into the hands of Ginevra Weasley who fell victim to the residing memory."

"It was you, wasn't it? When You dropped that school book, you put the diary into it, didn't you?" Harry concluded. "Prove it." Malfoy hissed.

Erik leaned back. "Oh, we could. We muggles have our way to find invisible evidence like fingerprints and DNA. We got so far that we could determine that the book resided along time in the area around Wiltshire. The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office is already investigating."

Lucius was beyond furious when he stormed out of the office. Harry heard Dobby's screams of pain until an idea formed in his head. "Headmaster? Could I return this diary to Mr Malfoy?"

As the boy ran out Erik let out a laugh. "Now back to the other things. You are sure I should do that?" he asked. "Consider it a cover for your further work. If everything goes like that vision he will need it soon." the wise old man said. "Hopefully." Erik packed the portrait of the Potters into a special suitcase and went down to the great hall for the feast.

Later the day everyone was back in the great hall. Professor Sprout and Professor Snape had brewed a mandrake root potion to wake the petrified and had applied it to everyone. Everyone chatted among themselves apart from a small group of Hardliner Slytherins. Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat to get attention.

"An again a year has passed. Despite the odds we have overcome the latest threat to this school. I thank everyone involved." He send a knowing look towards Ron and Harry.

"And as a little present the exams have been canceled."

The remaining school year rushed past them. DADA was taken over by Erik and his team who had to gain a position against the Slytherins.

His very first lesson was that there wasn't anything like dark or light.

"Imagine it like this:" He placed two bullets on his desk. "This one represents the dark arts and this the light arts." The two different bullet types were a good metaphor as the difference in effect and so on made the picture easy. "However both can be fired by the same weapon." He placed his pistol on the desk. "It's like wand. You can't say which attack was a dark one and a light one. What counts are the intentions for the action."

He presented them several cases where a curse that is considered dark was the only way to survive.

"Imagine your closest friend is held hostage by a killer. The only way to save your friend is the killing curse. Now would you do it? Kill someone to save another?" He looked into the round. Only two had their hands up. "Mr Potter?" "Yes, I would do it."

"Right answer. A friend of mine once said: Those who break the rules are trash but those who leave someone behind are even lower than trash. Class dismissed."

Just as they stood up and began leaving the room the school bell announced the end of the lesson.

Finally it was the last day. Everyone converged to the train that would take them back to London.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Erik and Catherine were sharing a compartment.

"You know somehow I missed it." Erik said. "Miss what?" "School. One of the most wonderful times you have in life."

They shared a laugh and played a few rounds of Exploding Snap. "Oh, Harry. I have your painting. You are welcomed to visit it by the way. And I already told the Durleys they don't need to get you. I'll drive. We have to go somewhere else first anyway."

They stopped int front of a pub. The leaking cauldron. They went directly to Gringotts.

A teller greeted them. "What can I do for you?" "Mister Goblin, We'd like to speak with the overseer, if he has time to spare for us. It concerns the Heritage of the Potters." Erik explained.

The goblin was impressed. Normally wizards demanded to get what they want but this one, even a muggle asked them for permission to talk to them.

"Follow me." he told them. He led them into a room and closed the door. "I am Overseer Frostbite. Mr Dumbledore had kindly informed me about the process."

He took out a parchment. "I first need to verify that you are indeed Mr Harry James Potter. In the same run this parchment will verify if you have the right to claim the lordship of the Potters."

With a small needle Harry cut his finger and let a few drops fall down before healing it with a simple spell.

The parchment glowed blue. "Your identity has been verified." Frostbite said as he snapped with his fingers. Two large packs of parchments appeared on the table. "These are all the forms concerning your belongings."

He shoved one pack to the side. "These are all investments in companies both in the wizarding and the muggle world. I believe that it is in your consent that we leave these businesses as your parents set them up?" Harry nodded. He was still tried to digest the revelation.

"You have now full access to the Potter vaults. A summary of all your belongings will be sent to you in the following days." Harry had regained enough sense to change that. "No. My relatives will try to take that from me. I'd like to place Mr Erik Winston as my representative in this case. All files are to be sent to him."

"Very well. Then we need to grant him the power of attorney." Frostbite pulled a sheet out and placed it in front of them with a blood quill. "This is a very important document. You need to sign these with blood." Said done. Harry received a magic purse which had direct access to the vault. It was encoded with his blood so only he could take something out. There was also a special compartment for foreign currency with a small paper to choose them. He also received a credit card which would always be accepted and always book the right currency.

As they left Erik thanked Harry for the trust he placed in him. "No need to thank. You have proven to be a great friend. In fact I consider you my only friend among the adults. Sure there are the Weasleys but they don't have the experience in both the wizarding and the muggle world." Harry explained during the drive. He looked at his palm where the seal of lords could be seen.

Unknown to them four females entered Gringotts after them. "We'd like to see overseer Frostbite if he is free. It concerns the lordship of phoenix."

The HMMWV stopped on the driveway as Erik opened the trunk to help Harry carry his luggage into the house. Vernon wasn't at home but both Petunia and Dudley greeted them.

Turned out that Dudley had found Harry's old potions book and had tried experimenting. He really liked it and Petunia supported him. They kept it secret from Vernon faking interest in chemistry for the man.

The next day when Vernon took Dudley to an unofficial internship at his company Petunia and Harry went over to Erik's house. In the living room was the painting of the Potters. Erik had left the two alone while they talked about everything.

In the end Petunia decided to demand a divorce. Harry had agreed to support her and Erik helped with filling the papers needed.

The hearing concerning who would take Dudley was in the middle of July. Erik had agreed to Represent the Evans as Petunia retook her maiden name.

The main argument was Vernon's violent temper. Both Dudley and Harry testified in that matter.

When Vernon's lawyer played the education and finance card they were sure they had won. However Erik mentioned that Lily Potter, Petunia's sister had left her with enough money to live until she found a job.

Vernon decided to talk by himself and mentioned the private school Harry went to and that that level of education was unknown. Erik handled that part quite well as he corrected the judge that Harry had nothing to do with the decision where Dudley would grow up. Finally he argued that the choice should be up to Dudley as both parents could provide him with a great future.

Vernon slipped like Erik had intended him to do as he exploded an insulted half of the court.

After decision Erik stood up again. "Sir, do I have permission to speak informally?" "Permission granted." Erik turned to Vernon. "Mr Dursley. We live directly across the street. Consider yourself lucky Miss Evans allows you to see your son. Right now about 1138 rules keep me from killing you but if you threaten them or take an attempt to retake your son. I might overlook the remaining two rules that keep you alive."

Since then the two Evans lived with Erik. It was a temporary arrangement as his team was away.

Petunia took care of the household especially since the break-out of Sirius Black out of Azkaban.

Erik looked at the files and decided to keep quiet about him.

Suddenly Harry and Dudley crashed through the door. "What's the rush?" "Marge."

They ran through the house to the garden and hid there just as a strong knocking at the door got Petunia's attention.

"'Tunia, darling. Let me in."

Petunia opened the door a little to look out but had it still closed enough to keep her ex-sister-in-law out.

"Let me in. I want to talk."

"But I don't." Erik said with authority. "This is my house. I don't wish you to enter here. Just for your information. Leave them alone!" He stressed the last three words.

The train ride was not eventful. The golden trio, Erik and Ginny shared a compartment with a sleeping teacher. Harry was surprised that the trunk Ginny carried was so heavy. It had taken Erik's help to get it up into the holder.

Somewhere in the middle of the journey the train stopped. It got really cold and the lights flickered. Two light sources were lit. One was Erik's helmet, the other was a fire burning in the hand of the teacher. "May I introduce myself, Remus Lupin." Just then the compartment door opened and a sinister cloaked figure hovered in.

Harry heard voices. "No, not Harry!" But these were light. Something silver rushed past him and pushed the dementor out. It flew away but from the other side another came in.

"No one hides Sirius Black below his robes." He heard Lupin shout. The dementor ignored them and went close to Harry. A red light filled the compartment as the dementor fell down as dust. Harry just saw fire as the darkness claimed him.

Slowly he woke up. "Finally. We reach Hogwarts in five." Erik said. Harry pushed himself up. Looking back he blushed as he noticed that the comfortable cushion he lied on was Ginny's lap.

"Sorry." Now it was her turn to blush. "No problem Harry."

They looked into each other's eyes until Ron broke them up. "We're there."

At the welcoming feast Dumbledore not only mentioned the usual restrictions, but also warned them of Sirius Black. "Dementors are guarding the borders. They will not listen to reason. For protection on the school grounds Hogwarts we have two well known friends: Catherine Pierce and Erik Winston. Additionally I want to introduce our new teacher for defense against the dark arts: Professor Remus Lupin."

The next day Erik's only outside duty was to guard the third year class for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid introduced them to hippogriffs.

Harry made an outstanding performance of getting familiar with one and even got to ride it. The whole class made it fine, apart from Malfoy, who tried to use his arrogance against Buckbeak. The hippogriff Harry got familiar with.

Buckbeak slashed him with his talons. Thankfully Erik was immediately there with his first-aid kit and fixed Malfoy up.

"It... it attacked me! That filthy creature dared to attack me." Malfoy stuttered.

"Stick it, Malfoy. If you would have followed Professor Hagrid's instructions there wouldn't have been problems. You insulted the animal. I have everything recorded." Erik tapped his helmet as Hagrid hauled Malfoy up in a fireman-carry.

The remaining class helped to get the hippogriffs back to their stalls before they returned.

They all even Slytherins shook their heads. If being an idiot would be rewarded, Malfoy would win for sure.


	4. Investigative Success

_Most of the events during the "Prisoner of Azkaban" will stay the same. I won't elaborate on them. _

_Note that Buckbead is safe now and the investigative methods will come in handy by the end of the chapter._

_~soul-bond speak~_

**Investigative Success**

Harry really enjoyed the weekends at Hogsmeade. Aunt Petunia had demanded to see the form. She remembered Lily's stories about the village and was eager to send him there.

While the students of the third year and above were out, the castle was nearly empty. Erik checked the corridors before pacing before a wall until a door appeared. After entering, he met his friend and their CAT3.

"Any lead on Black?" Catherine asked as he sat down behind his desk and worked on the sightings.

"He appears to be moving north. Last sighting was in Glasgow, three days ago. Before he had been seen in London, that was at the beginning of the term. Looks like he is heading towards Hogwarts."

"Maybe to finish his job and kill Harry?" CAT3 gasped at that suggestion.

Erik shook his head. "No. He was sighted in privet drive just the day we left. We would have crossed him. If the reports are true that he blew up that street with a wizard and sixteen muggles, why would he hesitate at three muggles and two boys? Also, looking at the old files, he didn't even get a trial. He practically begged for Veritaserum but the Wizengamot didn't see it necessary to hear him out because the evidence was enough."

While he worked on that, Catherine trained her apprentice. Soon dinner time passed and they had a snack in the room.

After that Erik left first for his scan while Catherine dissipated into the shadows for her patrols.

At the way up he crossed a painting and stopped. "Fat lady?" He saw the guardian of the Gryffindor tower hiding in the painting. "He..He was there. Si...Siri...Sirius Black." "DAMN!" Erik sprinted upwards. The stairs sensed the urgency and instead of swinging around they directly connected to give him the shortest way to the tower.

Dumbledore took immediate action. All students were moved to the great hall. Erik was on guard duty while Catherine and the staff searched the castle and the grounds.

Slowly, the routine returned into the school. Another portrait took the job of guarding the Gryffindor Tower. Sir Cadogan was challenging everyone to prove his bravery.

The next news were that Gryffindor wouldn't begin against Slytherin but against Hufflepuff. Slytherin had withdrawn their team with the reasoning that they had no seeker at the moment.

One day Harry arrived late at DADA: "I'm sorry, Professor Lupin.." he stopped. Lupin wasn't there. Instead Erik sat at the desk. "It's alright, Mr Potter. I was just reviewing your progress." He returned the notes to its owner, Hermione.

"We will swap the topic, as I'd like to talk about the category system of the international Supernatural Law Enforcement. As you know I am a member of its strike team, which means, I'm right at the front. We will start with Vampires as they are more common known here."

Erik began to explain that what they had known as vampires were just the lowest on the scale. "Sub-Category 5 is what you know as a vampire. But there are also born vampires. Those are the real danger. Most of them stay to themselves but when they decide to use their power, things can become nasty. While the Sub-Categories can be fought like it is told in tales of vampire hunters, the main Categories are truly immortal when it comes to conventional fighting."

He pulled out a drawing of a human skeleton. "Nearly all injuries considered lethal to humans don't apply. The only weak spots are the heart and the brain. Beginning from Category 3 it's only the brain. However, to kill the brain you have to get past the defenses and then get past the skull.

The key is another Vampire of the same category or higher, or armor-piercing rounds."

Erik continued to explain how the each category needed more power. "The strongest vampire ever seen was categorized as a seven. To kill that one I would have to fire a cannon right at point blank. Now, considering the odds for that, the survival chances for humans are below zero."

The system for the werewolves was similar. Instead of numbers, letters were used.

"The main difference is that Sub-Categories are forced to change on a full moon and are usually wasted the days afterward. The main categories are more shape-shifters. They can turn when they want to and where they want to."

The homework was to compare the category system and comply a list of four weapons to fight them. The students should choose four which would cover most categories. "Class Dismissed"

The next weekend everyone ran out to the pitch. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. Thanks to the gear provided last year Gryffindor had a great stance. But in the middle of the game Harry felt frosty. They had gained a lead of 200 to 50 points. Then he saw it, the grim. Sitting on a vacant bench. He temporarily lost control and sacked down. "Harry! Harry, behind you!" He heard Wood shouting. He saw Diggory racing after a small golden ball. He turned his broom around and sped towards the, As he was just behind Diggory a cold feeling rushed through him. He looked down. Hundreds of dementors surrounded the pitch. "_NO! Not Harry! Please, not Harry!"_ "_Step aside, foolish bitch!"_

Harry had the feeling of falling. He fell and slowly lost his conscious. Before he lost all senses he saw a face with brown eyes, framed by fire.

"NOO!" Harry cried as his eyes snapped open. Erik pulled a syringe out of his arm. Harry felt his heart racing as he looked around. "What happened?" "You crashed." Fred said. "About fifteen metres." George added. "We thought you were dead." Alicia sobbed. "You didn't react after Ginny caught you." Ron said. "Ginny?" Harry asked. Said girl was right beside him. "I'm here, Harry."

"You should have seen her. One moment she was right beside us and the next we see you falling she caught you." "How..." Harry began but just in this moment Dumbledore entered. "Magic. Especially the Magic of Love is really powerful. But I must demand that everyone besides Miss Weasley and Lieutenant Winston leave now. And don't try any tricks. The doors are charmed."

"What happened to my broom?" Erik reached down and put a sack onto the bed. "After you fell down it continued flying" He explained. "and had an encounter with the Whomping Willow. I'm sorry." He turned the sack upside down and the remains of the reliable broom fell onto the bed.

"But we are here to talk about something else than the loss of your broom, Mr Potter. Miss Weasley, along with her mentor, has decided that you should know about something."

"Know about what?" Harry began but Erik interrupted him. "Last year when we took you to the Burrow. Remember what I said? That we had a Category 3?" Harry nodded. "And with what I told you in the last DADA lesson about the categories and their abilities?" Harry felt his head throbbing. "No way!" He looked at Ginny. The girl gave him a shy smile. "It's me. I'm the youngest CAT3 ever recorded in history." "But how?" Ginny sat down on the next chair. "Dad explained that since generations there had been no female Weasley born. I am the first since seven generations. We have a bloodline that only manifests in females. The Weasleys were the first and only vampire clan to side with the humans. That's also why the laws against vampires don't apply to me."

"But why are you telling me this?" This time Erik answered. "Because her magic recognizes you as a soul-mate. A true soul-bond is only created if the mates kiss once. They can share everything. Emotions, thoughts. Feeling through the other's senses. She feared that you would find out on your own terms and conclude something wrong."

But Harry protested. "But we never kissed before."

"Yes, you did. Remember the chamber of secrets? When the Basilisk threw you, you landed on her. It is possible that your lips touched. That's also why you survived the Basilisk poison in the first place. Ginny unknowingly injected a part of her blood into you which canceled the effects of the poison."

Harry thought about it until he remembered something. "Shouldn't I have become a vampire myself?"

Erik scratched the back of his head and looked over to the headmaster. Dumbledore continued.

"Lily sacrificed herself for you. The Blood wards are still in place. I guess that you either absorbed certain abilities like you did with Voldemort or that it was simply rejected. Only Time will tell."

The two men left the new couple to talk to set up a special room reserved for couples in Hogwarts.

Ginny looked after the closing door before moving her chair up to be closer to Harry.

It was nearly unbelievable that just with the beginning of puberty they had found each other. According to Madame Pomfrey magic didn't care about age restrictions or the current morale.

"So that puts us on dating terms?" "Yes, it does." A voice behind Harry scared them.

Catherine was sticking out of the wall. "What? I control shadows. That is my special ability. Just like you control fire, Ginny." Catherine disappeared again. "Yeah. Apparently I used fire teleportation like the phoenixes when I caught you." She said while rubbing her neck.

The doors opened again as Dumbledore and Erik returned. "This is the official contract concerning your soul-bond. The magic will recognize it as such and you will be emancipated. Full rights."

The two looked at the parchment.

Below the title there were two blank spaces for their names. According to the instructions a blood fingerprint was enough to verify the identity. Everything else would be organized by magic.

Harry and Ginny both cut their thumb and pressed it against the parchment. Erik took the paper back and Dumbledore waved his wand. "By the rights granted to me, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, by magic I declare you, Lord Harry James Potter, and you, Lady Ginevra Molly Weasley, lawfully wedded under the statute of soul-mates. Witness to this bond is First Lieutenant Erik Winston."

Erik opened a second parchment. "The rights of a soul-mate are the same granted to every person who is considered an adult on the society they live in regardless of their age. Any applicant of laws cutting these rights are ruled invalid by magic." He looked at Ginny and Harry. "I know that both of you have successful claimed your title of lord and lady. Now the question is: Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, give up your maiden name and take the name of your husband?"

"No." was the swift answer. "I will stay a Weasley until we are of age and can marry properly. I don't want any word going out by now. However I want to join my property with the Potters."

"As it was said it will be done."

Lord rings appeared on Ginny's and Harry's hands. Ginny had a phoenix on it while Harry's had a stag standing proudly on a rock. The rings started to change as both animals appeared on both rings. Now a phoenix residing in the stag's horns.

A golden band appeared around the two and pulled them together. Both looked surprised before the lost themselves in each others eyes. Then they kissed. Dumbledore and Erik decided that it was for the best to leave the two alone. Pulling the privacy curtain around the two lovebirds they instructed Poppy not to let anyone in to disturb the two.

The following weeks Harry refused to go to Hogsmead. Ron and Hermione had questioning looks but Harry argued that he had homework to cover. He wasn't ready to tell Ron that he was married to his little sister. They spent time in the common room. Occasionally a younger Gryffindor would cross the room but apart from that they could snog undisturbed.

One day Erik called both to him.

"As you know we." He pointed at him and Catherine. "Are your financial guardians."

He told them about the uncover of an old account running on the Weasley name that was never claimed. Now the decision was, to either add it to Ginny's phoenix account or set up a discovery, to give it to the whole Weasley family. I want you to give it to my family Catherine nodded. "I'll set up a discovery of a debt of the Lord of the Potter-Clan to the Weasleys. The papers are old enough to pull that stunt."

While she disappeared for the set up Erik reached under his desk. "I also discovered this: You know that the Longbottoms are in an instable mental state. However, there might be a cure but for that, they will have to be transferred to America." "How does this affect us? Ask Neville." Harry said.

"Because the company that produces the cure is corrupt. The CEO works to gain money, not to help like it was stated in your parent's will." "My parents?"

Erik pulled out a sheet and tapped on a name in the middle of it. "The company is your property. You can make the decision."

On the morning after christmas eve it was time to open the presents. He got the same sweater and cakes from Mrs Weasley as every year, a reminder of the friendship to the family.

Hermione had given him a book on Hippogriffs. Ginny's present was a small clock which would point out the direction she was. Erik had sent both of them the survival guide for beginning Cobra-Operatives. It was a special edition for wizards.

As he cleared the packages a long one appeared from under his bed. Ripping the paper open he stopped. Ron's jaw dropped. "WOW! That's the firebolt mark II!"

Harry searched the ground. "No card. Who would send me this?"

Erik sat down at the table. Catherine had just left for her shift as he returned from the night shift. He put his helmet down and yawned. Instantly his goblet was filled with a strong coffee. He downed it in three seconds and continued with three more.

He scrolled over the newest Intel on Sirius Black. "Looks like he moved north again. A drone spotted him moving along a highway before it lost him again. He is going for a beeline towards Hogwarts." Just as Dumbledore convinced Professor Trelawney to sit down, Erik stood up again.

"You were thirteen at the table! The first to stand up is to die!"

Erik shook his head. "I'll take my chances. Wouldn't be the first time."

"But I foresaw it!" Erik turned around and continued to walk backwards. "I live with a Category 7. What do you expect?"

Trelawney was surprised. Dumbledore handed her a book which looked quite similar to Harry's edition of the survival guide.

The following weeks, students returned and picked up the routine. The friendship between Hermione and Ron was shattered after Scabbers disappeared and was apparently eaten by Crookshanks.

That gave Harry and Ginny less time together, as both had to keep their friends from killing each other. It didn't help that their friendship was already beaten down a notch by Hermione telling a teacher about the new firebolt.

Said firebolt lied before Erik. He had contacted all sellers, and the one in diagon alley was sure that it was ordered in the name of Harry Potter, but the money was from a vault outside the Potter-clan.

A charm had made sure that the owls wouldn't give the package to anyone but the one who ordered it. Also, a check for fingerprints was useless. The broom was as clean as new, apart from Ron's and Harry's prints. A few unknown prints could be linked to the teachers who had touched it during the investigation. "Let's face the facts: There is no way Sirius Black cursed this broom. Although I'm interested why he would spend money on an unknown boy. Even if he's the son of his friend."

"Black betrayed the Potters. No one knows about his intentions." Snape sneered.

Erik shook his head. "Doesn't add up. I mean the explosion was blamed to kill Pettigrew and the people around him. However, nothing was found, except for a finger. Doesn't help that it was a clean cut."

"How would you know?" McGonagall asked. "Cops take notes, you know. In a patrol there is at least one who has a camera hidden to record. Even the cops themselves don't know who has it.

Recordings are classified but still. Black was imprisoned without a trial and I heard he begged for the Veritaserum. No one who is guilty would beg for that."

Erik walked up the tower to return the broom to Harry. The boy immediately ran out to train on it. The game against Ravenclaw was already next week, so he had to get used to the new broom quickly.

He was also getting used to hear Ginny in his mind. He and Ginny now had lessons with Erik and Catherine, the only other cross-species soul-bond.

It was the day of the match. Harry flew up with his team. His new link was great. While sight-sharing was irritating, her advises were really good.

~Cho is right behind you.~ Ginny said. A wave of jealousy swept through him. ~Follows me everywhere?~ ~Yes.~

Harry dropped into a dive. Cho, who thought that he saw the snitch, followed. Harry decelerated to let Cho catch up.

~Bludger behind you. Go right!~ Harry broke out of the dive. He gained altitude and searched the pitch again.

He discovered it on the other side next to the goal posts. Racing towards the small golden ball,Cho blocked him suddenly. A barrel roll got him around her and he continued. A loud "Oh!" got his attention. Looking down he saw three dementors. Without thinking he summoned his patronus and sent the stag off. Cho had accelerated past him and reached for the snitch. Suddenly Harry reappeared above her and caught the snitch from right before her fingers in his canopy roll.

The celebration continued into the night. At one in the morning McGonagall appeared and sent them all to bed. "No detention or points taken." She smiled. Without a remark, everyone left to get a little sleep before the course began.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH! NOOO!" Ron screamed.

Everyone was awake instantly. Harry could here the door to their dorm being closed as he looked over to Ron. Ron cowered in the far corner of his bed and stared at the ripped parts of his bed.

Erik looked around as the figure rushed past him. "Hey! Stop right there!" He went into pursuit and followed the figure outside. He fired a warning shot, but the man dropped to the ground. Erik jumped over the fence and saw a dog running away. No trace of the man.

Returning to the castle, he was called to the Gryffindor tower.

"Indeed, I let a man enter. He had all the passwords of this week. Written on a small note." Sir Cadogan said proudly. Erik facepalmed. He had the feeling that even Peeves would take this job more seriously.

"Professor!" Erik called. McGonagall turned around to face him. "A man just ran into the forbidden forest. I have reasons to believe that it was Black."

"Yes. Apparently he attacked the third-years' dorm. We think he was after Potter and got the wrong bed."

Erik shook his head. "No. If Black is a killer he would have simply silenced the victim before getting the other. Also why would he get the wrong bed? He got in there unnoticed, he wasn't in a rush."

Investigations followed. They concluded that Black had to be an animagus. A black dog, to be precise. However, Professor Dumbledore took Erik's advise and ordered a capture at all costs.

Despite the events, the match of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was on.

It was the dirtiest match ever. Gryffindor managed to lead the game with 40 to zero.

Montague crashed into Alicia and got a revenge hit from Fred. Both teams got a free shot but only Alicia scored. Harry flipped over to dodge two bludgers as Ginny warned him.

Dropping down he let the Slytherin beaters crash into each other above him. Applause rose as Katie scored. Fred and George flew in a protective circle. Bole and Derrick used this and smashed both bludgers at Wood. Hit at the head, the keeper fell from his broom and was barely caught by Angelina.

"FOUL! TIME-OUT!"

The team landed. "We need a keeper." Katie crashed down next to them, clutching her arm. "And a chaser. I'm out." She said. Fred and George looked at each other. "Ginny is a good chaser. She trained in secret." "Get her." Harry said. The others listened to him like he was the captain filling in for Oliver. He thought about capable keepers. "Get Ron, too. He might not be the best, but better him than no one."

Ron wasn't the best but he could do his job. After letting one in by Flint he got up. Wood shouted instructions into the microphone to help his fill-in. Ron was too static. He didn't move much to block the quaffle. He never caught it. One strong try was nearly out of his reach but he grazed it strong enough to let it bounce off the goal hoop. But the action got him off balance and he hang from his broom in a comical way.

"Great save by Weasley!" Lee commented. Now Weasley has the ball. Flint moves in to intercept, no he has to stop. Great aim by Weasley."

~Stop staring at me and look for that snitch~ Harry shook his head. He didn't notice that he stared at her. He saw something golden flash on the ground and raced for it. Just meters away his broom suddenly slowed down. He looked around. Malfoy had caught up far enough to grab Harry's broom.

"FOUL!" Hooch shouted. Along the ranks everyone shouted their anger out. Ginny got a free shot. She threw at the right hoop The Slytherin keeper tried to catch it, but the force behind the ball threw him off the broom. The quaffle along with his hand passed the loop. The other houses laughed at the Slytherin hanging from the loop. ~That should teach them.~ Ginny grinned.

"100 to 30 for Gryffindor!" Lee shouted. Harry turned his attention back and gasped, as he saw Malfoy speeding towards the Slytherin goal posts. There, just above the pitch, was the snitch. Harry urged his broom to go faster as he felt two bludgers rush past him. Both hit Malfoy and let him drop onto the field. Harry grabbed the snitch but was too low to pull up. He let himself drop from the broom and landed on his back.

Ginny hold her breath as Harry crashed. The team landed and ran towards him as the boy stretched out his hand. Enclosed between his fingers was the golden snitch.

To an outsider, it might seem like something exploded, as the Gryffindors celebrated their victory. Even the other two houses, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, celebrated Slytherin's fall.


	5. Truth

**The Truth**

Harry cowered into the corner. Sirius Black had finally gotten to him. Ron was put onto a bed with a broken leg. He and Hermione were cornered. Lupin had been their hope but it appeared like he worked with Black all the time. As the two men converged on the children a small fire ball appeared in front of Harry. Something appeared and thew the men back. At the same time Erik broke through the door at the other side. "Freeze!"

Harry looked up at Ginny. "How..?" Ron began, completely shaking. "Later." Ginny said through her teeth as she watched Sirius and Lupin. Erik had both his pistols trained on the two men.

"We don't wish to harm any of the kids. We only want that rat." Lupin said slowly.

Ron kept Scabbers closer to him. "No! He's just a rat, what do you want from him."

"No, he's not. I can smell it." Lupin said. Ron and Hermione just stared at him. Mouths moving but with no sound. Even Sirius froze. "You, you are the werewolf. That's why Erik told us about the categories." Lupin nodded. "He thought that someone would notice. So he tried to tell you sub-consciously. He hoped that you would recognize the symptoms and still don't hate me."

Erik bound Sirius with hand cuffs.

"Sirius Black, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights? " Sirius nodded. Slowly realizing what he had done. In trying to get revenge for the death of his friends he became as ruthless as the man he despised. "Professor Lupin, please take care of Mr Weasley and Miss Granger."

He turned to Harry and Ginny. "Miss Weasley, if you were so kind?" Ginny understood and touched both of them. In a flame they disappeared and reappeared in Hogwarts.

The news of the capture of Sirius Black made its round quickly. Fudge wanted to get Black back into Azkaban as fast as possible but Dumbledore used his position in the Wizengamot to call for a trial. Erik offered to speak for Black's defense as he was not familiar with the first mock-trial and worked on the case. It was strange that the one arresting the criminal would defend him but the Wizengamot allowed it.

Harry and Ginny went with him. No one has told them why but that a necessary revelation concerning them was about to take place.

Scabbers had disappeared again but Sirius' testimony should be enough. Additionally there was Erik's investigation and the psychological profile.

Amelia Bones was the main judge with numbers of others being the jury.

"We are here to debate on the case of Sirius Black. The prosecuter, Cornelius Fudge accuses Black of the murder of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles. Additionally he is accused of being a death eater. The defense has Lieutenant Erik Winston. International Supernatural Law Enforcement. How do you plead, Mr Black?"

"I plead unguilty."

"Gentlemen, your statements."

Fudge began. "Black is guilty. The last trial sent him to Azkaban for a reason. And he is here again because he wanted to murder Harry James Potter." He stopped. One of the shortest statements ever.

Erik took his time and rearranged the medals on his dress uniform.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, dear Wizengamot. We are here to find out who was responsible for the death of Mr and Mrs Potter as well as to determine the guilt of Sirius Black." He paused as he faced the crowd. "Minister Fudge told you about the last trial. Now I ask where are the protocols of said trial? There are none. Why? Because there was never a trial. Sirius Black begged to get Veritaserum. No one guilty would do that. He wanted to tell the truth but people shut him up. People who probably are on the pay-check of Voldemort's followers." Gasps went through the ranks.

"I worked the past year on Mr Black's psychological profile. It doesn't match. During his time in Hogwarts he and James Potter were best mates. They were known troublemakers but never intentionally injured anybody. Sirius here was also the first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor."

"Objection! I don't see what his past has to do with this case." Fudge interrupted. "Objection rejected. Continue, Lieutenant." Amelia said.

Erik nodded. "It was obvious that Mr Black would be the secret keeper for the Potters so the last jury assumed that. But as obvious as it is, wouldn't the Potters chose another one? Someone less obvious? Without the intention to repeat myself. Eventually Mr Black didn't act right, when he found out the truth about the traitor. After all Harry grew up without his parents nor his godfather because of that rat. Before any objection is stated, it is within my rights to call Mr Pettigrew a rat as his animagus form is one."

Harry blinked. ~Sirius is my godfather~ ~Calm down. I'm sure everything will be explained.~

Erik sat down as the gamot began talking among themselves.

"Now the court gives you time to present your witnesses and evidence."

Fudge presented the files concerning the explosion at the mall and the only remains of Peter Pettigrew. Erik dismantled the evidence to the lowest part and called Sirius as a witness. "Has anyone cared to check Mr Black's wand with the _Prior Incantatem_? Also you failed to read him his rights. Alone for that you should be convicted for intentionally ignoring the law for your crusade. I'm calling Mr Black as a witness and with his consent I demand the application of Veritaserum." Sirius testified that he wasn't the secret keeper and went to confront the real one, Peter. He explained all about the animagi and how he concluded that the rat was still alive."

Erik continued with the psychological profile. "If Mr Black is really the cold-blooded murderer as you display him, why didn't he silence Mr. Weasley? And it couldn't be a mistake as he had all time he wanted. Also the next lead I had was Scabbers. The Weasley's rat. As you know Rats only have a life expectancy of roughly three years. However Scabbers was in Mr Ronald Weasley's possession since three years and further years before in the care of Mr Percival Weasley."

The court decided that they had heard enough and went to the final statements.

Fudge was first again. "I don't see how the man argues. His interpretations of the events are pure lies and only based on hints. How would a muggle get these anyway? I plead guilty for Black and demand that he is executed right now!"

Erik took his time to adjust the badge on his uniform. "To answer minister Fudge's question first: I am a high ranking Law Enforcement Officer of the Task Force Cobra. As such I am occasionally lend to the international supernatural law enforcement. We are a mixed group of muggles, magicians, vampires and werewolves. We aim to co-exist in peace and uphold the law. Since a couple of decades we Cobra's fulfill this job and as you see there are no great wars. We are a multinational organization, working with Australia, Canada and Germany to spread peace across the globe. The ICW was wary of our existence but the connection to muggle government is an essential part to maintain secrecy. To make it more effective this joint task force has been established, also to give supernatural beings the possibility, to serve their country like muggles do.

As final statement I'd like to remind you that Mr Black took the Veritaserum voluntarily. He was eager to tell you about the truth of what happened. He made peace with himself that he might be charged because of the attack on Ronald Weasley but he will face it as long as the truth about the Potters' death will be unearthed. Therefore I plead not guilty."

The court withdrew to vote. Erik sat down on the barricade between the courtroom and the benches. "Is he really my godfather?" Harry asked quietly. Erik nodded. "Your father practically black-mailed him into it. He was also the one who sent you the firebolt. I tracked the vault back to him. That would have been another argument if they had questioned his sanity but luckily I didn't need that."

The court returned and stood up to pass its judgment.

"With a majority of 65% we deem Sirius Black..." It was completely silent. "Not guilty. He will get an adequate compensation for the years spent at Azkaban and hereby I extend the Wizengamot's apology for the false judgment made twelve years ago. We found him guilty in breaking into Hogwarts but in consideration of the years spent in Azkaban innocent we decided that he has already been punished enough." Amelia Bones declared.

School came to an end. During the last week Snape slipped the information that Lupin was a werewolf. However Catherine made it possible that he went to a special course to learn to take control over his beast. Oliver Wood was in tears as McGonagall announced the Gryffindors as both the winners of the house and the quidditch cups. He told Harry that he recommended the seeker as the next Quidditch captain. Harry had to promise that he would get the cup in the next years. Ginny had to answer Ron's questions. It was hard not to loose her patience with her idiotic brother who wanted to know everything. A small undetected charm made his goblet drop and the pumpkin juice soaked his robes. Since then Ron left her alone as things seemed not to like him whenever he asked her. She thought about how to tell her family. Her parents knew about her heritage but how to tell them that she was practically married to Harry.

"Remus, the jet is waiting. It will take you to our mobile training facility." Catherine explained. "Thank you." Lupin shook her hand although his inner wolf was against the contact.

During the ride back Ron was really excited. He told them about the quidditch world cup and how his dad probably got tickets from the office. A small owl delivered a letter from Sirius.

_Dear Harry. _

_I wanted to tell you that I am really sorry that I wasn't there for you the past twelve years. Extend my thanks to that Lieutenant-lad of yours. He really saved me back then. Also tell him thank you for the job offer. I have a lot to catch up and my home isn't as clean as it was before. I will help Remus getting used to his new job. Don't send me letters via owl as they probably won't find the ship. Send them over the Lieutenant. _

_By the way, the firebolt was my present for you. Consider it twelve presents at once. Crookshanks brought the order to the post. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my vault. _

_Also this owl is a present for your friend Ron. It is after all my fault that he hasn't got a pet anymore. I don't know how reliable he is, but I think he was eager to take the job._

_I will see you in two years. _

_Your godfather,_

_Sirius._

Ron looked at the owl in his hands. To the others surprise he held it in front of Crookshanks. "What do you think? It's an owl?"Crookshanks meowed. "That's sufficient. I'll keep it."

As the train entered King's Cross, Erik called the group together. "How about we go to my house for Ginny's revelation? It's the closest here and I think Petunia will want to know, too."

Hermione looked at their parents who nodded. Also the Weasleys agreed. Luckily they had enough room in three cars to move the whole family. Arriving at Number 7 Privet Drive they were greeted by Bill and Charlie who had been informed by a patronus. Both had been in Diagon Alley as their next assignment took them back to England. With the help of Molly, Petunia fixed a small snack and drinks. They all sat down expectantly around the table in the living room. Catherine excused herself and disappeared into the shadows as she had to fetch her next mission from HQ.

"I should have told all of you long ago." Ginny began. "You don't have to." Molly said.

"But I think I have to. I..." she lost her voice for a second. "I'm a vampire" she dropped the bomb. "WHAT!" was shouted eight times as the younger Weasleys and the Evans' realized what she had said.

"The Weasley bloodline. The Vampire gene is there but it only develops in the females." Arthur explained. "There haven't been any born Weasley girls since seven generations."

"I'm a Category 3." The older Weasleys were confused. "The Main Categories reach from 1 to 5 with 5 being the strongest. They slowly grow up in one category and usually reach the next category later. Most born vampires are CAT1 to 2. CAT3 are usually reached after maturity. Miss Weasley here is above the average as she is already a CAT3 with eleven." Erik explained.

Ron shifted in his seat. "So you need..." "Blood?" Ginny giggled. "Didn't you pay attention in your classes? I can survive on normal food. Blood only gives me the edge. It's like being a vegetarian and add meat to it."

"I don't believe you. How?" Harry wanted to explain but Ginny was faster. She disappeared in a fire ball. "Where did she go?" Fred asked. ~I'm at the Burrow.~

"She's at the Burrow." Harry said.

Bill shook his head. "What? Directly into the Burrow? I set some of the wards there myself. She shouldn't be able to apparate in there." "She didn't. She teleported. No wards can stop that as it is not real magic but elemental control." Erik explained.

"How do you fit into this?" Molly demanded. She was now wary of the man. She knew he was a friend but she didn't really know him. "I have a friend, a CAT7. She controls the shadows and can do it, too. We are from Task Force Cobra. Our job is it to keep the world save. It includes training people with their abilities and make sure they don't abuse them too much."

Ron snorted. "You don't really think I will believe this? Call her back. I know she is just hiding under the invisibility cloak."

"Are you sure?" a light voice whispered into his ear. Ron fell from the char as he turned around in shock but behind him was nobody. "Wrong direction, Ronny." He turned again only to stare at Fred and George who were speechless. Something tapped him on the shoulder. As he looked back he saw Ginny sitting on his chair. She didn't wear her Hogwarts robes anymore like she had before. She wore the green summer dress she had. The summer dress that was definitely at the Burrow. Ron even saw the spots where he dropped his tea once. She gave him a wide smile. He could see her teeth. Two caught his attention: Her upper canines were longer. "Wahh!" As another proof Ginny reached down and grabbed him by his shirt. Hoisting him up with only one hand she showed no visible effort as she set him down on his chair after she stood up.

"Believe me now?"

Charlie was the first to react. "I don't care what you are. I know that you are still my baby sister."

Bill joined in. "We are family. Nothing is going to change that."

Fred and George hugged her. "We have out own house vampire."

Only Ron remained silent. Percy stuttered. "But...the laws!"

Erik threw a small booklet to him. "Last Law in the section of anti-vampire laws."

Percy opened the last page and read out loud: "Any laws concerning vampires AFTER the foundation of Task Force Cobra do not apply to the female members of the Weasley Clan."

They looked up, questions on their lips.

"Task Force Cobra was originally founded by two states, the UK and Germany, after the second world war to control the supernatural as experiments were conducted during the war.

Most were against it which led to the cross-species war in the UK. The Weasley Clan openly sided with the humans. Only the Potters were open-minded enough to accept them and offered to work along side them. These two houses represented the British when the Task Force was officially founded. America, Canada and Australia joined shortly afterward. The Weasleys spread into the world to unite every species to a peaceful community. The war was won and the ministry, back then a group still with moral standards, signed a law that would grant the Weasleys the title of ladyship and that they were excluded from any anti-monster law. After the Weasley bloodline disappeared seven generations ago the British separated from Task Force Cobra. Only the Potters maintained contact until 14 years ago."

"So technically she..." Arthur began as he finally understood the bed-time stories his grandfather had told him. "Yes. She is technically the British chief of Task Force Cobra and thus partly as powerful as the minister, if she claims the title."

The Weasleys were speechless. That remained the same way until they returned to the Burrow. Ron locked himself into his room. Ginny could understand him. He was never someone special. And now even she as his younger sister was more special than him. Bill was a curse-breaker, Charlie tamed dragons and Percy was on the fast lane to ministry official. Fred and George were masters of mischief and she was a vampire.


	6. The World Cup

**The World Cup**

The holidays passed. But this time Harry had every reason to enjoy them. Nearly everyday Ginny contacted him and later flamed over to his house. Harry had to admit that this mode of transportation was something great. According to Ginny she got better. Alone, she could do the distance between the Burrow and Privet Drive about four times before being exhausted. To facilitate the travel to the world cup, Catherine would help to get all the Weasleys to the camp.

Erik and Harry checked their trunks for the last time before Catherine let them disappear in her shadows.

Grabbing them by the shoulders they sank into the ground after bidding their goodbyes to Petunia and Dudley.

They reappeared at the Burrow. No one noticed them until Ginny jumped Harry. "Harry! I was about to get you!" Catherine went to the kitchen to help Molly while Erik got occupied by a question Arthur had about a muggle artifact he found.

"Go away, Ron. He's mine." Ginny said before she disappeared a flame taking Harry with her.

Erik looked at the artifact. "No, Mr Weasley. The moving picture is a video."

He explained the digital camera and the difference between the picture and the video.

"So there isn't a spell on this?" "No." Erik laughed. "These are regular cameras. That, however, is charmed." He pointed at the model airport with moving planes and people.

Ginny reappeared in her room. Hugging Harry closely, she kissed him again. "You've grown." he commented. "I did. Side effect of being a CAT3." Ginny laughed. She had noticed a while ago that she was about the same height as Harry.

They kissed again. This time her kisses went down to the throat. She licked a vein and Harry groaned. "Go ahead." Her fangs dropped and she scratched the skin a little bit, causing Harry to shiver. She pressed him close to her before she sank her fangs into his neck. The warm blood filled her stomach. Just before Harry was about to faint she stopped. Licking the wound, her saliva helped to heal it. "Thanks. The most decent meal in weeks."

The evening they all sat in the garden as the kitchen was too small for all of them. Ginny rolled her eyes as her mum set down a plate with vegetables and bacon in front of her. "Thanks mum." Just as she began to eat a blood pack landed next to her. "Should have included your new diet by now." Catherine said while she sucked on her own blood pack. "But you don't have to." Mrs Weasley took the pack and was about to throw it away when it disappeared from her grasp. Ginny ripped it open and poured the red juice into her goblet. "But I want to. It's part of who I am now."

"But, Ginny, darling." "Don't _darling_ me. I already explained it to you, mum. I am a vampire. Vampires need blood. End of story." Ginny felt bad as she hid the other reason why she could do it.

Professor Dumbledore had explained to them that, while the goblins recognized her as an adult, the magical law didn't yet. As soon as they both were 14 and legally married the ministry would recognize them as adults thus the trace on them would be lifted.

The next day they had a decent breakfast and waited. When Catherine was finished absorbing the luggage, she stood on the field, waiting for the others.

"It takes some time getting used to but is more efficient than a portkey or apparition." Erik explained before they sank into the ground. Just as they moved down they rose again. "It didn't work?" Ron asked which got him a head slap by Ginny. "OW!" he rubbed his head. "Look." They were directly at the camp where the Weasley tents were. Erik separated from the group. "You go ahead. I have to join the staff meeting."

Catherine kissed him before replacing his helmet and sending him off. "His unit is responsible for the security today. That's why he was gone during the holidays." She explained "Because he is with the security? Wicked. Think he can turn a blind eye on our bets?" The twins said. "He is responsible for the VIP area while his men and women distribute across the stadium. They represent the International Law Enforcement. Aurors from England, Ireland and Bulgaria will assist them. And no. Bets are not of his concern."

When they entered Erik stood there with an Auror to check. After the Weasleys entered Erik checked the list. Everyone was accounted for. "Lockdown." A stryker tank rolled back and blocked the exit. Without control no one would get in nor out.

The game was as the Weasleys expected: Krum caught the snitch but Ireland still won. The night Erik was out on his patrol. A commotion by the ireland-camp got his attention. He listened in when the responsible soldier shouted: "All units! Code Red, Code Red! Attack on the irish camp and its not Bulgaria!"

As one the platoon moved to detain the attack. "Give the evacuation order!" Along the camps sirens howled as the warnings were given out. Mass panic rose. Everyone was running from the center of the fight. Erik saw the cause of the uproar. The attackers had taken the family Roberts, the camp overseer hostage and probably killed them. "Usage of lethal force approved!" he shouted into his comm. As he pushed through the mass he came across the older Weasleys. "Arthur!" "I know!"

The panic spread as the Rangers began the counter attack. Blue bolts flew across the camp while red stun spells were exchanged. "Rangers, retreat! Civilians take priority!" With the last refugees the soldiers pulled back into a single line and moved backwards. "Break contact!" Immediately the soldiers turned around and ran for the cover of the forest. As Erik hid behind a tree Ginny appeared next to him. "Harry is missing!" "How did you loose him in the first place?" Ron shouted.

"Ron, Hermione, gather the other Weasleys. Ginny, you're with me. Lead the way."

"Lead?" "Use your bond. It should have a slight tuck into his direction. Use his senses. What can you determine?" She closed her eyes and reached out. After a short moment her eyes snapped open.

"That way!" Ginny ran. Erik let her run ahead, following her path. "Group Red, sortie! Spread out, ten meter distance." Single attackers were still in that area but they downed them quickly. Ginny dropped to her knees as she found Harry. "Harry!" She searched for a pulse. She found one just as Harry woke up. "Ginny." "Harry." Both kissed. As they attempted to stand up Erik pushed them down. Stun spells hit above them. Ginny was ready to defend herself. "Cease fire! Friendly fire!"

Erik recognized Mr Crouch who had his wand directed at Harry and Ginny. "Who of you was it?" Who of you summoned the dark mark?" He shouted.

The soldier immediately aimed his rifle at the man. "I don't know what's up with you but you won't threaten the two teenagers under my protection." The ministry wizards aimed at Erik now, too.

Erik switched to the open comm channel. "Rangers, visible targeting of hostile forces."

Targeting lasers appeared and connected the wizards with the forest. Some were outside at the borders of the other camps and around them. "I suggest we all calm down."

He heard something over his comm. "Bring her here." Five minutes later a squad arrived. "We found her. Shocked in the bushes."

"Winky?" Crouch said unbelieving. The wizards interrogated the elf. While they concluded that she had summoned the dark mark it stood against Harry's notice that it was a male voice.

The Weasleys gathered at their tent. Different from the other tents it was burnt on the outside but not on the inside. They looked at Ginny. "So what? I protect my things."

While Erik joined his unit in securing the remaining camp Mr Weasley explained his family about the dark mark.

Returning they found a crying Mrs Weasley. While she hugged her family Hermione picked up the dropped newspaper . "No wonder she is crying. This article exaggerates about the events."

"Rita Skeeter." Bill and Charlie said with one look at the style.

_Ministry fails... Security by muggles more effective than Auror Forces... Culprits not caught alive..._

_Dark Wizards roaming the country... Shame..._

Erik looked at the picture. "And that's one of the reasons we wear full armor."

On the picture they could see the aftermath where soldiers searched the whole place.

_One of the muggle soldiers commented how this was a routine job. Do we have to fear more attacks? Rumors of corpses being carried away from the forest left us to fear a deadly outcome of the battle._

_How come that muggle fight so effectively against dark wizards? See page 3_

_What is this mysterious army called Baselisk? See page 5_

"Is she really that bad?" Erik said unbelieving after he read the first article.

"You haven't seen the worse. She makes everything a headline story and a scandal if she can."

"Well, lucky we have a good PR-Department. Mysterious army. In all the other countries we are known and feared. Even the muggles know us as special forces."

Erik shared a room with Ron and Harry while Hermione slept in Ginny's room.

It was the last day before the beginning of the new term. They packed their things when Mrs Weasley entered. "Ron, your dress robe." "Mum. That's Ginny's robe you gave me."

After a little argument Erik leaned to Ron. "I can borrow you my tux. A little charm was placed on it to fit the carrier." "Thanks but what about you?" "My army dress uniform serves the same purpose." Downstairs, Mr Weasley talked to Mr Diggory on the Floo-network. "Muggles have heard the commotion and now these bolzman are investigating." "Policemen, Mr Weasley."

Catherine offered to take the kids to King's Cross. Again with shadow teleport they crossed the rose out of the platform 9 ¾.

During the ride they talked about the school. "How come no muggle runs across Hogwarts?" Ron asked. Hermione began her theory of charms until Erik stopped her. "It's much simpler. Officially the area is under military lock down as it is a SAS-training facility. Order of the prime-minister who works closely with the ministry of magic. The queen has her royal guards trained in such areas so no muggle questions it. That's also why you can't find it on satellite pictures. Military areas are never shown on it.

Draco came and Ron exploded at the provocation. It had taken Erik's reminder of his presence to break up the tension. "Good thing Ginny was asleep. She would have killed him." Harry said as he looked at her. ~I heard him but I chose to burn his robe instead. He might notice by now.~

A shy cry in the distance made Harry chuckle. "Anything we missed?" Hermione asked. "Ginny set Malfoy's robes on fire."

The sorting and the following feast was nothing too serious apart from Hermione realizing that house elves fixed the meal and she refused to eat right away. Dumbledore explained how the quidditch cup wouldn't take place this year as they would hold the Triwizard Tournament.

The schools Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would arrive just before Halloween.

School in the meantime. Harry was bored. Care of magical creatures with the Slytherins and Divination with Trelawney. Just as he thought that it couldn't get worse he and Ron crossed Malfoy.

"Hey, Weasley! Your dad is in the papers! They couldn't even get his name right like he is a loser!" Malfoy seemed to enjoy provoking Ron as he insulted his mother. "What about yours? Does she always look like she has dung under her nose or just since you were born?"

"Do...Don't insult my mother, Potter!" "Then shut your trap!" Harry retorted and turned away.

A muffled crash got their attention as they turned around. Erik stood behind them. With one hand he held Draco's wand arm risen into the air while he pressed his pistol into his neck. "No, you don't."

Crabbe and Goyle wanted to help their leader but both of them were knocked over by two other soldiers. "Ten points from Slytherin, for each of you. No dueling in the corridors and especially no aiming at someone's back."

"What are you doing?" McGonagall asked as she arrived to see what the commotion was. "He attacked me for no reason!" Malfoy tried to blame the soldier. Erik closed the hand cuffs. "This one tried to attack Mr Potter and Mr Weasley over there while they had their back at him, AFTER he insulted the Weasley family. I wouldn't have hold it against either of them if they had defended their honor. However, when they turned away he pulled his wand on them. Whatever he planned, it was against the rules." He turned around. "Take them away, girls. Make sure Professor Snape gives them detention." The students could barely contain their laugh as they spotted the wet spot where Malfoy stood before.

It was the 30th of October. The students marching towards the great hall stopped to see the arrivals. Beauxbatons arrived first. Nearly nobody saw the carriage until it got close enough. It was gigantic, as were the three lines of flying horses that pulled it.

Hagrid corrected their approach with what seemed like rackets. He jumped out of the way just as the wheels crashed down onto the place he was in a second ago. Durmstrang's arrival was more subtle. A small boat with a mast sailed down the lake with only one occupant. Suddenly it lifted high into the air and revealed a full galleon underneath it. Now they had Air and Water. Only Land was missing.

"Look!" Colin Creevy shouted. A group of vehicles, all with red and blue flashing lights approached the castle from the far grounds. Before the students could watch the Professors hushed them to the great hall.

Just after they sat down and Dumbledore explained the rules again, the french students entered.

The girls moved through the main corridor and made charming moves every few steps and let birds fly from their sleeves, putting nearly all male students into a trance before they stood on the right side of the hall.

Harry saw Ginny and Hermione roll their eyes. He noted that different from normal Erik stood besides Dumbledore in full armor.

Next was Drumstrang. They entered with a more aggressive performance including sticks and fire.

"Now that the schools are there, I present you the neutral party to oversee the Tournament. Known through their spectacular performance during the finals of the quidditch world cup and feared for their efficiency: The 13th Platoon of the Task Force Cobra.

Erik stepped forwards. "Rangers!" The marching sound of armored boots against stone floor filled the air.

As they entered they spoke as one: "We are Legion for we are many. We do not forget. We do not forgive. Sua Sponte! Rangers lead the way. Hoorah!" The platoon split up and filled the space between the tables. They wore all the same armor as Erik did with the urban camo. Some had additional gear on their helmets or their shoulders. Antennas, Binoculars or simple blast shields. Some had different helmet-designs others had a kilt-like piece of leather attached to their belts.. [Feel free to imagine all kinds of Clone trooper armor] Everyone was lightly armed with a pistol. They all snapped at attention and saluted. "SIR!" Erik nodded. "At ease." The soldiers relaxed and left the stiff attention pose.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Dumbledore said. "As now everyone is present we will ignite the goblet of fire. It chooses the champions of each school. Remember that only those of age can participate. Those who aren't will not be accepted." Erik chose the guards. "Doctors, you're on guard duty. Use your scanners to stop those not of age. Don't want them to suffer from the repercussions. Organize the shifts on your own."

Four soldiers left their group and stood by the goblet. They had in common that on their armor was a coat of arms with a heart and a cross in it. They stood with one's legs apart and hands clasped behind their backs. The headmasters of the schools and Mr Crouch joined their wands over the goblet. Blue, Red and Yellow Sparks joined together and rained down. A white fire woke from the goblet which shrank down to a blue one residing on the edge of the goblet.

Within the next 24 hours everyone considered of age which was 17 entered their names. Fred and George tried their aging potion. However, thanks to Ginny Erik knew about it and had warned the goblet guards, who caught the two early enough. The younger Veela tried their charms on them but each soldier was happily married or at least loyal to their partner so they were unaffected. Some of the Durmstrangs tried it with brute force, only to learn how the armor hurt them more than it hurt the carrier.


	7. Champions

**The Champions**

The next day everyone gathered in the great hall to watch the choosing of the champions. Unofficially Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum were the favorites of their schools. The French with their close sisterhood were indifferent as long their champion won.

The goblet began with a spectacular fire in red. "The Durmstrang champion is..." Dumbledore waited until a little piece of parchment flew out. "Viktor Krum!" Said man stood up and marched directly towards the small chamber. With a yellow fire a second one flew out. "Fleur Delacour!"

The blue fire lit and Dumbledore caught the smoking parchment. "Cedric Diggory!"

The blue fire made a larger show, forming hearts with its smoke before two pieces of parchment, linked by a golden band flew out. Dumbledore caught it and was surprised of the names. He looked over to his fellow school masters. Karkaroff was shaking while Madame Maxime was surprised. "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." He nearly whispered. Silence. "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!" Dumbledore said louder. An uproar filled the hall. The students couldn't believe that two were chosen. Both not of age and both not Cedric Diggory. The foreign students protested against the unfairness of Hogwarts having three champions. A loud thunder shut the students up.

Ron looked betrayed. Harry just looked at the floor as he and Ginny left the table for the chamber for the champions. As soon as they passed the goblet a golden band flew out of it and connected their wrists tightly.

As they entered the chamber the three occupants were surprised. "Harry?" Cedric asked.

"Whatz up? Should we come back?" Fleur asked.

"No, they are the fourth champions for Hogwarts." Erik explained as he closed the door and stood guard. Soon a knock was heard and he opened the door. After the head teachers entered he closed it again and had two guarding it from the other side.

"I demand the truth! What is this?" Karkaroff shouted. Dumbledore looked at him. "I don't know. The goblet was supposed to choose three champions, one for each school. I have an explanation though for why their parchments were bound together. Soul-bonds."

"Soul-bounds?" Fleur asked. Harry and Ginny suddenly felt something caressing their bond and looked over at Fleur who opened her eyes again. "Mon dieu, 'e is right. I can feel zer bond. It iz veri strong."

"There is no such thing. Do you really believe me to fall for that bed time story?" Karkaroff scoffed. "I assure you, it's not a story. Those bonds exist." Erik answered.

"I demand a new choosing! This is unfair for the other schools!" Maxime rolled with her eyes. "You know az well az me zat the goblet haz eztinguished. It will light again with the beginning of the nezt gamez. Dumbly-dorr didn't have a hand in thiz."

"Now this is funny." They turned around to see Erik examining the piece of parchment which held Ginny's name. "The piece containing Ms Weasley's name is a stuck-together piece of other parchments." He showed them the piece. They could see that each letter was in a different writing. "Unless someone made this I would say it was the goblet's work."

"Are you sure that your men didn't fail?" Karkaroff asked. "Please, we can go over the recordings of the past 24 hours if you want." Erik retorted. "My platoon is a mixed group. Each of them has connections somewhere. Falcon for example, his wife was in Beauxbatons. Doc has a brother in Durmstrang. Our whole unit was set up from the start to become a multinational group like this."

Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch arrived and briefed the champions on the idea of the first task. "We will test your bravery and creativeness."

After they left Dumbledore invited the other teachers for a drink. However, Madame Maxime escorted Fleur out while Karkaroff ordered Victor back to their temporary dorms.

As Harry and Ginny entered the common room they were celebrated by their friends. "Show them what a Gryffindor is like!" Harry looked for Ron and Hermione. "You could have told me how you did it!" Ron steamed before he rushed past Harry and into the dorms. George and Fred lied their arms around his shoulder. "Don't mind him. He just realized that you and his sister got into a tournament he wanted to get in and couldn't. If you need some pranks, ask us. We have enough for testing that might blow up!"

Ginny giggled. "I'll remember that." ~Lucky our own room is ready tonight. I wouldn't have the patience to listen to all of them.~ She pulled Harry out of the mob and they climbed the stairs up to the top where Erik waited for them. "Password is Sua Sponte. You have your own bedroom and your own bath. The house elves already brought your stuff up. I took the freedom to leave you some books and equipment. Use them wisely."

As Harry and Ginny entered their room a loud roar was heard below them. "I guess someone told Ron that I won't be in his dorm from now on." The room was like an apartment. Although it was on the top of the tower the magical expansion made it as big as the common room. On the nightstand was a set of books. Harry picked them up and noticed that all were hand-written. One was a manual on basic martial arts. One was a diary of Erik and Catherine where they wrote down their experience with the soul-bond.

Curiously, he opened it on the first page.

_Dear Harry, dear Ginny. When we found out about your soul-bond we decided to comply everything we know on it. It might not cover everything as you are both wizard and witch while we are non-magic beings. We hope that these notes will help you to use the advantages of the bond and deal with the disadvantages. This booklet updates itself magically. If we find out something new we will write it in our copy and it will appear in yours._

_Erik and Catherine._

~At least we are not alone with this _condition_~ Harry thought.

~Look!~ Ginny showed him a wand holster. It designed to fit on his arm. A note from Bill marked it as a charmed one which was protected against disarming charms and the wand could only be taken out by the owner in this case Harry. A small cord was attached to the wand so in case he used it a disarming spell wouldn't automatically mean losing the wand.

~Didn't you get such a holster?~ he asked his mate.

~No, Catherine showed me how to use my affinity to make things appear and disappear. I don't even have to use a school bag anymore. I only have one so I don't have to reveal my powers. Also, it still takes too much out of me to use it as frequently as she does.~

The next was package contained two sets of robes. It was from the overseer Frostbite.

_Dear Lord Potter, dear Lady Weasley._

_As you have claimed your titles of lordship and ladyship it would only be appropriate for you to wear the proper clothes. These lord robes will grow with you and protect you against weak charms. The back is covered with the coat of arms of your respective clans/houses as is the left breast pocket. _

_May your vaults be always filled with gold._

_Overseer Frostbite_

They looked at the robes before Ginny let them disappear in her fire. ~No need to wear them now. Ron is already jealous. I don't have a death wish and I don't want him to chase me with stakes.~ ~Figures. That won't work~ ~You know Ron.~

They sat on the bed and read the noted together.

_Power – I can't say much because as a normal human there is no supernatural power for me to increase. However Catherine shows symptoms that she can temporarily change into a CAT8 if I am in grave danger and unable to defend myself._

_Senses – Erik is a sniper however since we properly bonded (and with properly I mean the final step of a relationship), he shares my senses and often uses them to calculate the aim. It is irritating, at least to me to use a weaker set of senses but it's a way to communicate apart from the telepathic connection._

_Telepathy – I mostly work with an open comm, means that I listen to the chatter. It is similar with the telepathy. Sometimes Cath shares something. I notice it like the radio chatter but if I don't have an earpiece it comes unexpected and is irritating. She with her already sharp ears is used to hear the chatter of the whole block and also her brain has the processing speed (See survival manual on main categories) for that._

_Teleportation – As known, CATs with an elemental affinity can teleport. The usual restriction that one had to have been to a place to teleport doesn't apply. As long as the soul-mate has been there the CAT can teleport. Example. I was on a mission and got trapped in a chamber with poison gas. Catherine, despite having never been to that place was able to teleport to me without me sharing my exact location. It is a connection by heart. Love guides you. I can't do it but you, Harry might be able to do it with apparition (when you learn it.) I don't know how wards will affect you._

_Defense against Rape – No one, absolutely no one but the soul-mate is allowed into the private areas. This mostly concerns Ginny so don't fear of being raped. If someone enters you without your consent any magic placed on you by that person is rendered useless. It happened to me when I was put under strong drugs. As a CAT7 they only dulled me for a minute instead of days. To summarize what happened afterwards: The rapist doesn't have the necessary item to rape anymore. If you know what I mean._

_Defense against mind tricks – Being connected has vast advantages. One of those is the automatic protection of one's mind. No one, regardless how skilled they are are able to get through these shields. However, this only applies to one's memories. They can still take control as the imperius, Imperio, whatever, does but it will be easier to fight it off. _

_Emancipation – Soul-mates benefit from the full rights of their mate. While I am considered a weak human by vampire standards, I have the full rights as Catherine due to my connection. This seems to be the case with every bond. This does not work with earned rights like my officer ranks. Also the emancipation is separated in two stages: The magical and the social. By goblin laws you are adults by now, but by society laws you will be with 14, the legal age for arranged marriages._

_Emotions – Due to the constant connection you feel the other's emotions. This happens regardless of blocking. It can lead to contradictions like acceptance on my side, but indifference on his. Also with closer, more intimate relations the enhancement can lead to "pleasurable" moments. I don't really have to deepen that. I think you can do the math._

_Contraception – Is not necessary. The bond somehow recognizes if the time is right for a baby. Also if one of the mates doesn't want a baby, one will not be conceived. Bond-thing._

_Physical changes – Each mate will be changed to match to their partner. How it happens and what is considered a perfect match is unclear. While for you two, Harry and Ginny, it seems like being the same height, for us it is different. I am still taller than Erik. Maybe it's to fit our fighting style._

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Each had read from the other end of the book but both knew what the other had read. ~Did we just?~ Harry began. ~Yes, we shared our memory.~ Ginny concluded. ~Takes advantage in learning. I could share my experience on the spells to you.~ Harry had already an idea forming in his head.

The next morning during breakfast Harry and Ginny were mostly alone. The Hufflepuffs weren't too keen as they thought it was one of Harry's attention-seeking tricks but Cedric backed him up so they left him alone mostly. The Slytherins joined in although Ginny suspected that the sole reason was that it was an anti-Harry campaign. A large part of the Gryffindors was undecided. Ron led a small group of haters while Fred and George had fun in teasing Harry and their sister. The Ravenclaws were indifferent although some tended to Cedric. That group was led by Cedric's girlfriend Cho Chang. Since her failed attempt during the last year to capture Harry's attention she had looked somewhere else.

The weather got colder. The first sign was that the soldiers began to wear long winter cloaks in their armor color which went up to their helmets and closed around their necks.

The Hogwarts champions had no lessons so they could prepare for the tasks.

Harry was taken out of potions lessons to go to the interview. On the first look he hated the reporter. Bagman introduced her as Rita Skeeter, the same woman who reported about the world cup.

Erik and his soldiers patrolled the corridors especially around the area of the officials. Turning around a corner he saw Harry and Ginny being urged by the journalist Skeeter into a broom closet. He rose an eyebrow. He had spoken to the Ranger who had been pressured into making a statement. According to him, Rita was the kind who ripped the words out and rearranged them to make a sensation out of anything. After reading the article, his man had been sure that half of it was invented and his statements were incomplete, changing the meaning behind it.

Erik marched towards the closet and waited for a short time before he knocked. "Skeeter, move to the official area before someone might think about you as a pedophile. The camera records can have a completely different meaning if the sound is missing." He tapped against the microbinocular.

Harry and Ginny looked confused as Erik led them back into the room for the photos. Ginny immediately looked over at her husband. ~If she tries that again, I will kill her!~ she growled in his mind. ~It's not worth it. Don't give her what she wants~ ~Fine, prat.~ ~Love you, too.~ Harry retorted as they had to pose for a group photo. Rita insisted on getting Erik onto the photo, too. She even wanted him to take his helmet down but Erik refused. Harry wished he could have one, too. A faceless person among others. Not distinguishable by outsiders. ~Why don't you ask him? Maybe he can get us some armor. Even Catherine has a set although she doesn't use it often.~ ~After the task.~

After the press finally left Erik escorted the two back to the Gryffindor tower.

As they entered, they invited Erik in. The soldier took the chance and crashed on the couch in the common room. He placed his helmet down and ruffled his hair. "So, are you well prepared for the first task?" Fred asked them.

They shook their heads. "If I were you I wouldn't spent so much time looking out of the window at night. Nothing exciting, but the forbidden forest." Erik said as he stood up again. He picked up his winter cloak. "Get some sleep. You'll need it tomorrow."

Going up to their apartment they looked at their bound wrists. "How are we supposed to change with this?" Harry asked as he examined the golden band. Ginny didn't answer but closed her eyes to focus. A warm feeling overcame Harry. He looked down and found himself in his pyjamas. "How did you?" "The same way I can absorb and release things." Ginny laughed as she pulled him to her into the bed. When night fell they stood up and went to the only window facing the forbidden forest.

~Are you sure he wanted us to look out here?" Ginny asked. ~I'm sure. He taught me and Dudley a few tricks on hidden messages during the holidays. I'll share the memory.~ Harry explained.

They looked out when Ginny suddenly saw a flash. ~Did you see that flash?~ Harry shook his head. Ginny groaned and shared the memory. ~How come you can see it but I don't?~ ~Maybe infrared? Catherine told me that she can actually see a wider spectrum than humans can.~

Ginny looked down focusing on Erik he seemed to look right at her. She gave a thumbs up. Pretty stupid, she thought, but Erik lifted his thumb, too and moved his hand like he wanted them to follow him. They observed him as he walked along the forest and then disappeared into it. Ginny let the warmth in her take over and flamed. Harry was pulled along as they landed on the edge of the forbidden forest. They took it to the trees and kept following. Erik's armor made him nearly invisible in the darkness. Then he stopped. "Are you sure to take her along, Hagrid?"

The gamekeeper stood with Madame Maxime at the edge of a clearing. "Hmpf. Karkaloff tak's his pupil here, too. Why shoudent Ei at least invite someone?" "Never mind. Have fun." Erik left again to set up the shields around the spectator stands.

~Look, there's Charlie!~ Ginny pointed at a man. In the light provided by the fire Harry barely recognized him. ~Maybe that's what he meant with his job here.~ Charlie and his group went to one of the boxes and pulled it open. A roar filled the air followed by a fire. ~Dragons!~ ~I think we've seen enough.~ The two teleported back into their room.

The first task was in four days. They thought about how to get past the dragon without revealing to much. The first idea to have Ginny use her fire ability was rubbish. ~Why not a sign telling them that I'm a vampire?~ Walking across the lawn they crashed into Cedric. "Oh, hi Cedric." Harry greeted. Different to the other Hufflepuffs, Cedric shook his hand. "Excited about the first task?"

"Actually, no." While Ginny made sure nobody was around them, Harry whispered: "The first task are dragons. The others know, so I thought it would be only fair to tell you, too."

Cedric's eyes widened. "Good. Thank you. I have to think on that. By the way, did you really want to get into the tournament?" Harry showed him his bound wrist. "Do I look that way? I'm bound to her. We can't separate from each other." Cedric drew a face. "Awkward arrangement."

"More than awkward. Dumbledore allowed us to use the prefect's facilities to avoid embarrassment."

~ It's actually not that bad. We have our own bath anyway.~

Keeping going they ran into Ron's group. They all wore the insulting Potter-stinks-badges.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister!" he shouted. Ginny looked bored as she lifted her bound arm. "You are free to try." But whatever solution Ron thought off, it didn't work. His slicing charms got reflected and gave him a new hair cut. He tried with his scalpel which lost its blade against the golden band. At some point the group thinned out as they still had lessons to attend to.


	8. Love

**Love**

The first task was held at the pitch. Soldiers had positioned themselves along the benches and shield generators were st up to protect the spectators.

In the tent Erik guarded the way into the pitch while Bagman let the champions take a miniature of their opponent out of the bag he had. Cedric pulled a Swedish Short-Snout with the number one. He would be the first. Krum would have a Chinese fireball as the third and Fleur a Common Welsh Green after Cedric. Ginny and Harry would go last against the Hungarian Horntail.

While other champions went to deal with their dragons Harry and Ginny sat down to talk about the Weigning of the wands.

_Flashback_

Ollivander picked up the wands to examine them. Going through the three champions he faced Harry. "Ah, I remember. A special wand. Holly and phoenix feather core, right?"

Ollivander took the wand but dropped it onto the table again. "My god, is that? Yes, it is." He muttered to himself. "Vampire blood. One of the strongest I've ever seen."

He checked it and handed it back to Harry before looking at Ginny's wand. "Ah, guaiacum, sturdy and reliable. Core was an experiment of mine: Hippogriff feather. A very good wand when it comes to charms and hexes. This one, too. Vampire blood. Admitted after the production. Interesting. Indeed, interesting."

He turned to Bagman and nodded. "Now that everything is done, please return to your dorms. The first task will begin soon."

_Flashback end._

They looked up when they were called. The pitch had been transformed. Rocks covered everything and in the middle resided the dragon. Harry pulled Ginny down behind a rock as fire was spat in their direction. "Normally I would say we split up and take it by surprise." Harry said. Ginny just lifted her right arm, pulling his left arm with it in the process. "If it wasn't for that binding." Harry added. Awkward situations had occurred since they were tied to each other.

_Flashback_

"Ginny, do you really have to do that?" Harry complained as Ginny applied some make-up. "Of course, I'm a girl."

Harry sighed. Bathroom visits were the worst as they were not private and had to share a stall. It didn't help that the mental connection let the other feel the embarrassment, thus enhancing the own which made it even worse.

Showering and cleaning was luckily in their own bath away from the others. Although neither of them really minded they both swore not to tell the other Weasleys about it.

Harry groaned. Ginny really knew how to tempt him. Sometimes he couldn't believe that she was just thirteen years old.

~Hey, I heard that, prat!~

Harry just hugged her and pulled her into a kiss. Both were oblivious of the fact that they were naked because of the emotional overload of the snogging.

_Flashback end_

"It looks like we have to get that golden egg." Ginny said after a quick glace over the rock.

Hushing from cover to cover the tried to get closer. Harry used Aguamenti to counter the spit fire. Steam clouded the area and made them invisible to the crowed.

Suddenly Ginny placed her wand into her pocket. Slowly she stepped out of her cover and faced the dragon. The pitch was complete silent. The dragon's eyes closed to slits as it observed Ginny. She stepped forward, slowly extending her arm. The horntail growled but backed away. Slowly they/he (?) got closer. Harry lunged forward and grabbed the golden egg. But he forgot the bond. He pulled Ginny down with him. Whatever she did to the dragon broke and it tried to protect its eggs again. Jumping forward it trapped them between its legs. With a swing of its wings the steam was cleared away. It breathed in and released fire. In a split reaction Ginny hold her arms up to divert the fire. And surprisingly it did. She grabbed Harry and flamed out of the danger zone.

The pitch exploded in applause as the spectators saw the two appearing in a fire outside the nest.

Ginny looked down at her palms. They were completely fine. However she felt blood against her. Harry held his shoulder where a rock fragment had penetrated it. "HARRY!" Ginny screamed as he collapsed. Hoisting him up she ran flamed (?) towards the hospital tent, not caring who might ask questions later.

Madame Pomfrey immediately began to clean the wound. Two medics helped her. With their monitoring Pomfrey didn't have to interrupt the treatment for diagnostic charms.

"Will he be okay?" Ginny asked impatiently. She hopped from one foot onto the other to keep herself from throwing her arms around him. "He will." One of the soldier said. He dropped a clear liquid into Harry's mouth. Nothing happened at first but then Harry woke with a start.

"Yuck! What was that?" He asked. The soldiers looked at each other. "Believe us. It's better you don't know." They said. Ginny launched herself at him, knocking both off the be floor. "Miss Weasley!" Madame Pomfrey shouted but the two soldiers escorted her out and closed the curtain.

"We've seen that enough with our Lieutenant. Better not to disturb them now." One explained. The other relayed it to Erik who again told the judges that the two were fine but were a little occupied with a private matter. Dumbledore nodded understandingly and they proceeded in giving the points.

Just as they revealed Harry's and Ginny's score the two emerged from the tent. Deafening applause greeted them. They were given the full score for completing the task fast but were deducted points for Harry's injury. They were now second after Cedric.

The celebration went on in the common room. One asked Harry to open the egg. The screech that came out caused them all to cover their ears until someone closed the egg again.

"Maybe the next task will be loud?" George joked. "Or you maybe go against a Banshee." Seamus said. They still had the memory of the DADA lesson last year.

"Maybe the Cruciatus curse?" Neville asked slowly, remembering what had happened to his parents. His grandma had sent him a letter that an anonymous donation had been made that enabled St Mungo to get help from the states.

"Not likely. That sounded like Percy singing. Maybe you have to attack him while he is showering?" Fred joked.

Ginny rubbed her ear. "For a second I thought I had heard somebody but that might only be my imagination."

But first they had the Yule Ball to attend to. Erik had allowed the couples on his platoon to go there under the condition that they were armed and ready to respond to any kind of emergency. The others would stand guard in full armor.

Harry sat in his dorm nervously. He looked down at the sleeping form of his girlfriend. Actually his wife but he refused to call her that until they had the official wedding on her birthday next year.

He nudged her so she would wake. ~Mrs. Potter, it's time to wake up.~ Ginny blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she looked at him. ~What do you want, Mr Potter? You should have a good reason why you disturb me in my dream.~ ~Do I want to know what happened in there?~ ~No!~ Ginny blushed.

"We are bound to each other anyway but it is custom to ask: Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Ginny lifted her left wrist and examined the golden band. "I don't really have a choice, do I? But I will if it's a date."

Harry hugged her and placed a kiss on her lips. "It is one."

They rolled over the bed and fell down onto the floor. Entangled into each other they laughed.

"So eager to consummate our relationship?"

Ron paced in the dorm. Since last week he had the place to pace as Harry had left the dorm for the couple apartment with Ginny. Despite how dangerous the task was, he was still angry with his best friend. First, Harry snogged his baby sister and now they were sharing a room. Second, he got into the tournament. Ron threw a book to the floor. He was just an average Weasley. Even his sister was more famous than him. He hated to be the last. But he was sure, he would get his revenge soon.

Hermione sat in the library. She had been reading on some books about love potions when she had crossed one of the medics, Kelly was her name.

After a short talk Kelly told her that she was a squib. She knew what Hermione was going through. Her husband has been as thick as Ron was until she had shown him what she was capable of.

"He's a wizard. One of those highty-mighty purebloods."

They exchanged stories as someone cleared his throat behind them. Hermione looked around and was surprised to see Viktor. She was surprised to see him. He looked more like someone who thought with his muscles than his brain.

"Do you vant to go with me to the Yule Ball?" Krum asked. Hermione was surprised at the question. Either it was serious or Krum knew she was one of Harry's best friends. "Yes, I would like to." She answered before picking up her book. "I'll see you then." Viktor left again, a visible smirk on his lips.

The day of the Yule Ball came. As it was tradition, the champions opened the ball with their first dance. Ron was already when he came across Krum.

"Waiting for your date?" "Indeed, I am." The seeker replied.

Ron had been so occupied of thinking of how to separate Harry and Ginny, that he completely forgot about the Ball. When he asked Hermione this morning she had told him that she already had been asked and had accepted the invitation.

In his desperate attempt to get a date he had even asked Fleur Delacour. The champion had been surprised but accepted to go with him after he told her that she wasn't his first choice. Apparently Fleur didn't want someone who was going with her because of her good looks. Additionally after she found out that Ron was Harry's best friend she was happy that she chose to accept him.

When Harry and Ginny came down the stairs everyone stopped for a second. Harry wore a black dress robe with a reddish brown bowtie. Ginny wore a light green dress with golden and red highlights. At the sight of his sister his jaw simply fell and he attempted to speak, perfectly imitating a fish.

Cedric and Cho led the procession into the transformed great hall. They were closely followed by Fleur and Ron. Krum and Hermione entered, however, their beautiful appearance was overshadowed by the spectacular glowing band tying Harry and Ginny to each other.

After them the other couples filed into the hall. Several soldiers in their dress uniforms joined the students and their parents. The female's uniform actually resembled a ball attire or evening dress. The orchestra began with a slow waltz. ~May I? Mrs Potter?~

Harry led Ginny into the middle of the hall where they slowly began to dance. ~You trained.~

~Had to with Dudley. He has set eyes on a girl in our neighbourhood and planned to invite her to the Ball at his school.~

~Who is it?~ ~Luna Lovegood~ ~THE Luna who lives next door to me?~ ~Yep. They met on a trip. Two crazies one thought. He even threatened Aunt Petunia to ride his bike to Lune if she wouldn't drive him.~

They changed their pace as slow music came. Ginny placed her free hand around his neck and pulled him close. Their noses touched as they began to swing back and forth.

Ron was in a slow but distant dance with Fleur when he saw his sister. She was close to Harry and slowly they leaned into each other. "HEY! THAT'S MY BABY SISTER YOU'RE KISSING!"

Harry and Ginny shot apart as Ron screamed. Everyone now stared at the group. Ron glared at Harry and Ginny. Fleur slowly retreated into the lines of spectators where she stopped right next to Hermione. "Iz 'e alwayz zo loud?" "Only when it comes to his family. He has the emotional depth of a rock." Hermione explained. The Granger girl watched as Ron made his way over to the couple. The next second he was lying below Ginny's foot. "Who I date or kiss is not for you to decide, Ronald Weasley." Ginny growled in a tone that rivaled her mothers. Ron skipped back a little as he got threatened. Harry didn't comment it as he knew that it was better not to face the wrath of a red-head's temperament as his dad had told him. As if to prove her statement she grabbed Harry by his collar and pulled him close to kiss him.

Silence. _Clap, Clap, Clap._

Erik was the first one to begin. The soldiers of his platoon followed suit and soon everyone was clapping.

"Finally." George and Fred clapped. Ginny rolled her eyes as she heard them and released Harry from the kiss so they could breathe.

Madame Pomfrey escorted Ron up to the hospital wing. Ginny had broken his rib cage when she threw him down and stepped on him. Fred and George had taken Harry to the side, pulling Ginny with them to tell him the usual "protective brothers" talk.

"Even if you make her upset she won't have time to kill you because we will do it faster." Fred said.

"And humiliate you in front of the world." George finished the threat. Harry gulped. Angelina and Alicia were shaking with laughter behind them.

The atmosphere returned to what it was before. Erik turned Catherine around and dipped her shortly before pulling her back up. "Enjoying the date?" ~You know that we are far past dating.~ Catherine whispered. "Yes, I do." She said out loud. They turned more rounds when suddenly something yellow flashed in the corner of Erik's glasses. With a short blink he opened the incoming message: SURPRISE IS READY

Erik nodded. It was a nearly invisible gesture but the guards at the doors understood as they pulled it open.

A single man stood there. The sound of the bagpipe playing "Scotland the Brave" drew the audience's attention.

After a short solo drums joined the bagpipe as the soldiers marched into the hall. Their armor was pitch black and on top of their helmets was the traditional bearskin. They wore the tartan skirt as a part of their armor. The first bagpiper stopped and saluted. Erik as the highest ranking officer answered the traditional salute with one of his own.

The band took its positions and finished the performance. As clapping arouse they began the next: "Amazing Grace"

Harry pulled Ginny close for a slow dance.

~Enjoying yourself Mr Potter?~ Ginny asked. Harry didn't respond immediately. ~I'll make sure you do.~

A small picture flared in Harry's mind and they both blushed. As the evening came to and end, they were one of the last to leave the hall.

Harry was completely absorbed the following day. The second task was only two days away and they had still not solved the riddle of the egg. He was lost in thought that Ginny had to lead him to keep him from crashing into things.

"Get the combat-divers ready. Think of nasty but non-lethal traps." Ginny stopped him and they both looked around the corner. Erik stood there with four of his soldiers. They had tubes emerging from their large backpacks which were attacked to their helmets by an elongated snout-like part. Another had a more bucket like helmet where the tubes joined at the chin section while his partner had one where the tubes joined the helmet in an aerodynamic docking system near the cheeks. [All versions of clone SCUBA-Armor]

"Make sure to log the traps into the map. I will join you tomorrow for the last checks."

~Harry, could the task be in the lake?~ They turned around to head back to their apartment. ~Maybe. Do any creatures live in the lake?~ Ginny thought for a second. ~Fred and George told me about the giant squib.~ ~Definitely under water.~ They were so deep in their mental conversation that they didn't look up and bumped right into another person. Harry muttered an apology and pulled Ginny up when he was stopped. Looking up he saw Cedric. "Figured something out already?" Harry shook his head. "Little piece of advice: Take a bath. Open it under water."

The next morning unknown to the champions the second task was already being prepared. Dumbledore spoke to the leader of the merpeople while combat diver brought down the chains and set the traps for the champions. Dumbledore wanted as less disturbance for the merpeople as possible.

Communication was purely internal as the helmets connected each member of the squad. The merpeople set traps and pranks of their own. Erik surfaced again and entered the new traps into a map. He checked his oxygen supply again. He had enough for another errand run. Erik let himself fall back into the lake and dove towards the stands. This area was the only one that wasn't booby-trapped. From there he swam towards the holding area and checked the cameras on the way.

Soon after the champions were ready for the task. Just before the champions were allowed to begin a group of combat-divers emerged from the lake. "Everything is ready."

Erik nodded and gave a thumbs-up to Bagman who announced the task. Immediately the champions jumped into the water. The people kept track of the task by the cameras and the sonar the soldiers had installed. Fleur and Cedric used the bubble-head charm to breath but otherwise maintained their human form. Viktor tried a transfiguration which only turned his head into that of a shark. Harry used Gillyweed to give him fish-like features while Ginny simply held her breath.

The first traps were avoided easily enough. Suddenly the screen flickered and the connection to the surveilliance was lost.

The soldiers reacted immediately as at the same time a set of red sparks emerged from the lake. Erik reacted immediately. "Combat-Divers, check the lake. Flash, Splash, check on the sparks. Tell me which champion."

The divers jumped in. Second Lieutenant Angeles looked down as Dumbledore approached her. "He didn't take his SCUBA-Gear, didn't he?" She shook her head. "The internal Oxygen supply should be enough for ten minutes."

Harry and Ginny reached the location first. Bound by chains there were four people: Ron, Hermione, Cho and a third girl they didn't recognize. Shortly after them Cedric arrived. With a charm he cut the rope and began to surface with his girlfriend. The merpeople around them swam away in fear. Ginny looked around to see the cause as a shark rushed past them. Viktor attempted to bite the chains but his teeth got dangerously close to Hermione. Harry tapped the Bulgarian's shoulder and held out a rock which the man took and used to crack the chain. ~Where is Fleur?~

Ginny asked as they were left with the merpeople again. Time was running out and still no sign of Fleur. Harry wanted to reach over but the merchieftainess Murcus blocked him.

"_Only One!"_ she hissed.

Erik dove through the plants to reach the location. Just as he emerged out of the weed he saw them. Just then a call came though. "It's Miss Delacour. She is unable to continue."

The lieutenant proceeded towards the Delacour target.

Ginny saw a figure emerging from the weed surrounding the ruin. The armor revealed it to be Erik. The man didn't react as they shook him. Ginny checked the time again, they only had five minutes left. Keeping an eye out to the merpeople they took Ron and swam closer to the girl. Erik handed a pad over to Murcus so she could read what he couldn't say. She nodded and Erik gave Harry the signal to surface.

Hermione looked over the lake. Since Viktor had pulled her out she was awake but worried about the three people left in the water. Next to her Fleur was sobbing. She didn't knew what the french girl had and continued to look over the sea. Tome was running out. Just as the clock stroke a group of people broke through the tranquil surface of the Black Lake. A speed boat drove out to fetch them.

Fleur was overly happy when Harry and Ginny helped the girl out. "Gabrielle!" Pulling her sister into a deep hug she looked over at them. "'Arry, Ginevra, zank you for safing 'er."

From this point on the tournament turned into a more friendly competition. Fleur was in a life debt as she called it. Cedric knew Harry from before and trusted the boy not to seek attention and fame. Krum was indifferent, although their shared interest in quidditch and their roles as seekers caused some friendly chases on the pitch.

It went so far that they united against Rita Skeeter. Viktor took the front as of his international fame it would be difficult to dismantle his reputation. However, mostly Skeeter was only around for the tasks and then the soldiers kept her from intruding. She had screeched about the freedom of press but neither of the soldiers budged.


	9. Law & Order

**Law and Order**

Dobby watched with concern when Hermione began her rant about houseelves and rights. He shook his head. This human girl didn't understand elves at all. She measured them with her human standards, not knowing the consequences.

"Miss Granger. We house elves like it this way. It might seem unjust to you but we don't."

Harry nodded. "Hermione. You cannot force them to do something." "This makes you just as bad as Crouch." Ginny added. Ron grabbed the pack of food he ordered for Snuffles. "Hermione. You are a muggleborn. You don't understand. Houseelves are bound to a master. Otherwise they will die as their magic ceases and they loose their drive to live."

The next day Hermione fell victim to a series of howlers and letters with traps. Cause was an article written by Rita Skeeter. In a short moment Harry had looked out of the tent during the first task and Hermione had wished him luck, with a hug. Rita scandalized the article with interviews of Slytherins to place Hermione as a bad guy. However, the student wasn't the reporter's first victim. Hagrid had received threats as well when his half-giant heritage was revealed.

Erik sighed. Maintaining security was already difficult enough. If the mail had to be checked as well it would mean taking soldiers from patrol duty. He issued an order to keep Rita Skeeter off Hogwarts' grounds. He contacted Overseer Frostbite and Sirius to see if these was something they could do. And indeed Frostbite came up with the idea to pressure the _Daily Prophet_. The Potters had a fifth of the shares as had the ladyship Weasley-Clan-Vault Ginny possessed. The Blacks had a fifteen percent share so, combined, they had the majority of the shares. Sirius promised to look into the matter. As Harry's godfather he had control over the Potter share. Catherine would help him with the Weasley share but it was just a matter of time. Sirius having dating Amelia Bones since a few weeks could speed the process up. Their old school romance blossomed again although it was a long-distance relationship, as Sirius still traveled to the Cobra-Training-Facility to help Remus.

Hermione was sure that Rita spied on them. Harry suggested that she used a bugging device. However she was sure that the muggle devices didn't work because of the high concentration of magic. Ginny reasoned that if this was the case the soldiers wouldn't work effectively as they did. "Probably a jamming device set up by aware muggles to help keeping the secret." She assumed.

"Indeed. We block everything but our own encrypted frequency." Erik had entered the common room. "I'm here to inform you that the third task involves a maze. With traps. The other champions are informed as we speak. Good luck in there."

Erik returned to the meeting they had in the headmaster's office.

"Sir, I'd like to add that Lieutenant Winston is waiting in front of the Gargoyle." Moody said.

A minute later the Ranger entered and sat down on a couch. "Crime Scene is locked down. We're searching the forest. Krum and Cedric are sure that Crouch was in a strange state. Mr Diggory mentioned that it remembered him of his father's reports about people recently freed from the imperius-curse."

"And your soldiers didn't see it? I begin to question your effectiveness."

Erik stood up and pointed at Fudge. "If you had kept Skeeter in line I wouldn't have had to pull three squads out just for mail-checking. With the missing squads there were holes in the patrol. I managed to reduce one large hole into smaller holes. And if one has to stop to deal with a problem, like the illness in the Bauxbatons camp, the holes get bigger again."

Fudge threw his arms into the air. "The press makes us problems, too. Anyway. We need to find the reason why Crouch disappeared and Krum was shocked. They were near the Bauxbauton camp."

"Skip that. As I said I had a squad in there. All accounted for. Miss Delacour and Madame Maxime were in the Great Hall."

"What about the other Durmstrangs?" "Too far away. They would have crossed my gamekeeper to get there. I assure you that Hagrid is very fond of the grounds and keeps an eye on everyone who crosses it." Dumbledore said.

The next morning McGonagall came down the table to meet Harry and Ginny. "Potter, Weasley, the champions are to meet after breakfast in the room behind the great hall."

"But Professor, the task is this evening." "I am aware of this Mr Potter. However the families of the champions will be watching and now would be a good moment to meet them."

Harry was greeted by a playful punch in his shoulder. "Hey, Big D." Dudley grinned. "Getting yourself into trouble again?" he grinned. Harry gave aunt Petunia a hug while Ginny greeted her parents. Bill was also there. Charlie wanted to come but he was still busy with getting the dragons back into the reserve. "And flirting with Lauren." Erik added. Fleur was on the other side listening to her parents. However Harry noticed that her sight was completely fixed onto Bill. Apparently she had nothing against long hair and fang-earrings.

Going back into the hall they met the twins and Ron, explaining the reason of why they were here.

Some of the still hardline Slytherins threw strange looks towards Petunia and Dudley, but both were indifferent about it. Luna came over and sat down next to Dudley, as did Daphne Greengrass. She and Neville shared something closer than friendship since the ball. "We don't know. It simply sparked." They explained. They were truly a mixed group. Only a Hufflepuff was missing, but that was soon solved when Susan Bones came over. "Sirius finally proposed to Aunt Amelia." She told Harry. The romance between the two adults was not a secret, at least in their small circle, but it still surprised Harry that his godfather took so long to do so. ~Not all are fortunate to share what we have.~ Ginny told him. ~Yeah but to see out little group here, we really are one of a kind.~

Dean Thomas talked with Dudley about football but his gaze was mostly on Ginny which annoyed the girl and her husband immensely. ~He fancies you?~ ~Like nearly all boys in my year. Colin did, too, until I told him off. He is the only one who stayed a friend and didn't pressure me into something else. Some needed, let's call it a more aggressive way, to understand that I'm not interested and off the market.~

As breakfast was coming to an end Dumbledore stood up and announced the third task. The students began to move out of the hall towards the pitch. When Malfoy came over for a comment, Dudley simply ran him over and glared him with the look he had for Harry a few years ago.

"Problems?" "Filthy muggle, I'll..." "You will what?" Professor Flitwick stood behind Draco, a questioning look on his face. "Nothing professor."

"Way to go, Big D." Harry joked as they left the fuming Malfoy behind.

Harry and Ginny waited in front of the maze with the other three champions. The rules were that they would enter accordingly to the points. However, that rule didn't matter at all, because after Fleur entered last she met up with the others. Together they began to face the maze and its inhabitants.

Erik had one group ready at the maze. A second group was circling above the maze, keeping track of the champions and the third group was at the castle.

Second Lieutenant Lori Angeles, callsign Angel patrolled within the castle. It was quiet as all the students were outside at the maze. Therefore it was understandable that she was confused when a lifesign flashed on her HuD. It came from the DADA classroom. She indicated two of her patrol to follow her. The medic with his more precise sensors took the lead and went up the stairs to the teacher's rooms. Ray was confused. His scanners showed him clearly that the person should be in front of him. However the only thing in the direction was a large chest. Next to him his partner and wife Melanie pulled out a wand and tapped the lid. The first opened, revealing a compartment full of books. The second held some potions while the third had clothes in it. The continued to open the chest until the last one opened. The foul smell of excrement filled the air and the Rangers engaged the air-filters of their helmets. Looking down they found a person lying prone in a yellow liquid.

Erik moved a hand to the side of his helmet. It wasn't really necessary but old habits die hard.

"SIR! We have found Moody in his chest. He is barely awake. The only word he said was _Imposter_. The Moody with you is fake!"

"Copy that, Angel. Get him to the hospital wing and watch over him."

He ran towards the maze. "Moody brought the cup into the maze. Group Red, maintain security. Try to warn the other professors. We need to capture him before he catches up. Group Blue double check the castle, tighten security and equip yourself with heavy weaponry. Angel, examine the room. Any hints on what is going to happen. Group Green, stay in the air. I have the feeling that we will change location soon. Lead me towards the champions."

Kelly nodded as she approached the imposter. With a fast and silent movement she knocked him over. "He fainted. I need medics over here!" She shouted while with the other hand she took his magical eye and stored it into one of the magic-proof pouches on her armor.

Harry and Ginny were leading the group. They had agreed to keep the spirit of the tournament and cooperate and win this competition together. The maze was gigantic. They had already spent hours fighting off creatures and finding the way. They had run across some of Hagrid's blast-ended Skrewts and a sphinx. The riddle was a complicated one:

_First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard,_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_

Thanks to Harry's growing up in the muggle world he knew the first two lines were referring to a spy. Fleur's bad english made Cedric noticing the mentioned letters '_d_' and '_e_'. So far they had the word '_Spyd_'. Krum repeated the poem to find the last clue. His heavy accent made him realize the many '_r_'s in the riddle. Finally Ginny answered to the Sphinx, remembering her brother's scare for the eight-legged creature. "It's a spider!" The sphinx nodded acknowledging and cleared the path.

A boggart attacked them but when it tried to scare the five of them at once it turned into a strange combination of a two headed person with a zombie head resembling Ginny and a bludger. It was clad in dementor robes and had a donkey body. Holding in its hands was a parchment declaring the death of Cedric Diggory by a Dementor's kiss.

Before they could do anything, a blue bolt shot from behind them and hit the boggart dead on, which exploded into a fine blue shower of goo.

Turning around they saw Erik running towards them. The soldier skidded to a stop. "Moody is an imposter. He took the cup in here but we still don't know what he is up to." Harry know understood.

He remembered the dream he had a few days back.

"They are after me."

"Who?" Cedric asked. "Voldemort." Ginny and Cedric flinched at the name. "I have to face him alone." "No you won't." Ginny retorted. "I have to. You are in danger. He will kill you all."

Ginny just lifted her hands. "Bound forever. Even if you leave me, I'll find you no matter what."

Harry reached out to the cup. He was ripped away. Ginny nearly expected her to follow him, but at exact the moment Harry touched the cup, their golden cuff disappeared. "HARRY!" She reached through the bond to find him. ~Don't. This is my fight.~ Harry said. She screamed when he received a Cruciatus and blacked out. Erik checked his weapon. "Security is my responsibility. Also my unit can find me and send back up. And you will need witnesses if Voldemort is really back. Easier to silence one boy than a large group, especially with a famous seeker." He nodded towards Krum.

Cedric nodded in agreement. "As the head boy I can't leave a younger student place himself in danger. I'm with you." Fleur and Krum nodded in agreement. "'e von't exzpect uz." "The morre the merrierr."

Ginny reached out through her bond to Krum and Erik held onto her while Cedric and Fleur held onto them. The older people placed disillusion charms over them while Erik engaged his cloak.

Dumbledore was surprised when the soldiers knocked Moody out. He was about to pull his wand on them when he heard Miss Weasley scream. Turning his attention back to the maze he saw a large flame erupting and quickly disappearing.

Platoon Sergeant Kelly next to him reached for her wrist. "Triangulating now. Lieutenant, any lead on where you are to specify the search?"

"No sun. Completely dark. Left crescent moon. We're on a grave yard. Looks like a valley. Can't really see the stars, which means that there has to be a larger city nearby. Temperature same as in Hogwarts, air pressure a little higher."

Kelly looked up. The sun had disappeared but she could still see a faint light from the horizon. She could see the faint crescent moon as well. That her superior could see the same moon meant that he was still in the UK. Continental Europe was already in the night and the temperature and air pressure wouldn't match. "Group Red, head west. Directions will be relayed. Weapons hot."

Erik hid behind a tombstone. His cloak had shut down to recharge. The other champions were still in disguise. Ginny was getting impatient. She wanted to save Harry as soon as possible but Erik had hold her back. "Evaluate and Engage. In precisely this order. We don't know what they have planned. For all we know, you could kill Harry if you try to free him from that statue." Erik had explained while he deployed a small micro-drone. The machine hovered silently above the graveyard, recording everything and sending the location out to the other Cobras.

Now they waited. He convinced Ginny to lay down and rest. The task and the following teleport with four people had exhausted her. It would be better to have her at full strength than to attack and risking her being captured. "That would put us back to square zero."

Harry concentrated on the bond. It was the only thing that kept him sane while he was bound and tortured with the Cruciatus. Apparently Peter wanted to weaken him for whatever they had planned.. Whatever Pettigrew was brewing couldn't be good. Then the moon rose completely.

Peter reached for a small bundle and dropped it into the cauldron. He stepped over to the grave Harry was bound to and dug a bone out. Lowering the skull into the cauldron he began to stir it with his wand and chant an incantation.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." Next he pulled out a long silver dagger and cut his own hand off. It landed with a splash in the potion which now changed from grey to a dangerously glowing green. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master." He sealed off the wound with a short healing spell and limped over to Harry. The dagger sliced his arm open, letting his blood drip into the ready vial. Harry bit his tongue to keep the scream down. It still burned like hell, especially since Wormtail didn't heal the cut.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

After Peter added the blood into the potion, a fire erupted and lifted the bundle out. The cauldron melted and the dark fog surrounded the rapidly growing figure. It stretched and bended. It was like watching an abomination growing from a fetus to a grown man in a rapid time-lapse. Harry nearly puked from the sight. Far behind him the other champions didn't fare any better. Cedric barely kept his breakfast down while Fleur vomited behind a boulder before rinsing her mouth with a bottle provided by Krum. The bulgarian looked a little green but was fine otherwise. Erik was completely indifferent. In his career as a soldier with Task Force Cobra he had seen a lot and was hardened against such sights. It still gave him the creeps, but it didn't stop him from fighting. Ginny distracted herself with giving Harry a mind-hug.

Finally it was over and the black molten metal formed a cloak around the man who now stood where the cauldron was minutes before.

So pale that he was nearly white, with no nose but snake-like slits, red eyes, burning with hate and evil and a smile with a laugh that was evil, creepy and disturbing at the same time. A voice that didn't fit to the evilness he radiated. "Wormtail, give me your arm. No, the other." He pressed the dark mark. One by one, death eaters apparated into the grave yard.

"Welcome back, my friends. The crusade has begun. We will clean this planet from the dirty blood and claim it as our own. Purging every trace of mud from our pure blood until we rule this planet. Put the muggles where they belong. For I am back!"

Lord Voldemort was back and he was stronger than ever he believed.


	10. Strike

**Strike**

Ginny watched with worry as Voldemort began to duel with Harry. She felt the pull of the Imperius on Harry but she helped him to fight it off. The something unexpected happened. Voldemort casted the killing curse while Harry countered with his infamous disarming spell.

The spells connected the wands and a dome formed around them. "The moment that dome falls, we strike." Erik decided. Ginny looked into the distance. Nearly invisible against the night she saw the faint glow of turbines where the Ospreys hovered.

Ginny felt something through her bond. Harry way talking to somebody and it wasn't Tom.

~_Harry, When you break the connection, we will still linger around for a second. Run for the Cup and take it._~

Ginny tapped Erik's shoulder to get the man's attention. "On my mark, attack. I felt Harry through the bond. Ghost will help him but he needs a distraction to get to us." The soldier nodded. The cup is also a portkey back. We will use it."

Erik keyed in the frequency of the helicopters and told them about the change of plans.

Fleur, Cedric and Krum dropped their disillusion charms and prepared an attack to cover Harry. They silently moved towards the portkey. One hand on the shoulder of the next they waited.

"NOW!" Ginny shouted.

They fired different curses. Fleur sent a _Bombarda_ while Cedric used the stronger _Bombarda Maxima_. Viktor used a dark spell to blast the death eaters away while Erik fired his two pistols at the death eaters in a rapid rate. Ginny fired a strong _Reducto_, which turned half of the area behind Harry into a crater. Harry himself ran for them, firing stunning spells behind him. Beams shot out of the sky as the Group Green of the 13th Platoon engaged the death eaters. The earth was shredded by the shots that missed. Long traces were drawn when the gunners pursued their targets. Harry jumped forward and grabbed Ginny's outstretched hand. Erik nodded to Cedric who reached down and touched the portkey. The familiar pull ended abruptly when they landed in an entangled heap on the grass. Cheers erupted as they landed.

Erik pressed on his ear piece. "Guns dry, breaking away. Flight mode engaged. All units accounted for. Buster!"

Erik let himself relay against the ground. "We did it."

Ginny pulled Harry into a tight embrace. ~I thought I lost you back there.~ She cried.

Harry summarized the story for Dumbledore after they retreated into his office. The other champions added some details but remained silent otherwise. Crouch Jr. was placed in a room with six soldiers to guard him and another squad of four in front of the door. Spells and Charms to keep him in there were placed by Snape and McGonagall.

Madame Pomfrey had beds ready for them. Erik was the only one who didn't need a check-up as his armor checked his vital signs and he had his own medics to worry about him.

Harry told Dumbledore and Sirius all about the happenings on the graveyard. "If it hadn't been for Ginny, I probably would have lost the moment he used _Crucio_ on me."

He proceeded with the ritual Voldemort did. Erik and Ginny added a few things from the sideline when he stopped. Then Harry told what happened in the dome.

"Priori Incantatem." Dumbledore muttered. He quickly explained roughly what the spell did.

Later they gave Harry a sleeping potion to accelerate the healing spells Poppy used.

Harry woke to loud shouting. "Can't they be quiet?" Petunia asked from her chair next to him.

With a crash the doors flew open. Fudge rushed in, closely followed by a fuming McGonagall and Erik and his two squads of guards.

"Where is Dumbledore?"

"Minister!" Mrs Weasley replied angrily. "This is a hospital wing!"

Just in this moment Dumbledore walked in. "Minerva, I'm surprised, shouldn't you be guarding Crouch?" "No really need for me to be there."

Fudge began to shout. "I demand compensation!" "What happened?" the headmaster asked. "When Professor McGonagall informed the minister about us capturing a death eater responsible for this whole dilemma and the happenings at the world cup he felt that his security was threatened and brought a dementor as his bodyguard." Snape sneered. "The moment that thing entered the room Crouch was in..." "It jumped him instantly." Erik took over. "My soldiers saw the well-being of the prisoner, which was our only lead on what exactly happened in the grave yard, threatened and reacted accordingly."

"What do you mean by accordingly?" Dumbledore asked. "We tried to detain it. When it didn't listen to commands we fell back upon more aggressive measures." "Which means?"

Minerva explained. "They shot the beast. The room was completely destroyed. They began shooting and when they stopped the dementor was gone. Only the robe, riddled with holes fell to the ground. Crouch, however, is lost. He can't get any coherent sentences together. He is in the same state as the Longbottoms."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "I fail to see why the minister demands compensation. He clearly breached a zone set up by the soldiers with my approval." He turned to Erik. "You warned him about it?" The soldier nodded. "I and four more soldiers were guarding the door. Myself blocking the front with two flanking me and the other two blocking the corridor. We warned the minister that we will act accordingly to the SAFETY Law. Mr Crouch Jr might be a member of a terrorist organization but he still is a sentient being. We are not at war so it is our duty to reduce unnecessary losses."

"HE IS A DEATH EATER!" Fudge screamed. "He is our prisoner. Thus he is under the protection of the 13th Platoon until he will face court." Erik retorted. His visor was centimeters away from Fudge faces. He jabbed the man. "Unless you want to face the ICW because of your apparent incompetence I suggest you STAND DOWN!"

Fudge went to rush out.

As the doors closed Snape suddenly dropped his sneerful face. "Pity. I thought I had to show him my dark mark." "Since when have you become such a prankster, Snivelus?" Sirius barked.

"Spending time with Lily Potter causes such things. Did you know that she and Alice were the prankster twins that nearly took your reputation?" Snape countered. Sirius eyes widened. "What? How do you know?" Snape grinned. "Never guessed that dark Severus would do so? I admit after my slip she stopped. But I was the one who helped with her potions and placed the pranks with the Slytherins." "So that whole 'I hate Harry because he is like his dad' …" Sirius began.

"I thought he was like his dad. But he is like his mum. I guess even the best pranksters grow up."

"No me!" Sirius laughed. "Are you serious?" "Yes, I am, in both ways."

Minerva smiled at this. Often had she heard this joke during her lessons.

The evening the whole school was in the great hall. Dumbledore gave a speech about the return of Voldemort and had the story verified by the champions. He announced, that with the consent of the other champions, Harry and Ginny were the winners. He gave them the one thousand galleons they won. The two were confused ,but Fleur and Krum ensured them that they had enough money already and also that they didn't really deserve it. "We only made it because you helped us." Krum said "You united us. That is the spirit of the tournament." Cedric explained.

The next day the school year was over. Hagrid shook hands with Madame Maxime before she pulled him into a hug. Bill and Fleur held eye contact over the event. Krum led the Durmstrangs onto the ship. He shook Harry's and Ginny's hands before he turned to Ron. "Treat her well." He said with a wink and a short nod towards Hermione. Ron blushed. He had wanted to ask for an autograph but now stopped. As the ship and the carriage disappeared the Hogwarts students marched towards the train station. The soldiers still maintained security but most had already withdrawn. Erik joined Harry and his friends in a compartment. When Hermione told them about Rita Skeeter, Malfoy entered. "Well, so you have captured the reporter bitch."

He continued his speech about the dark lord's return and the purge to free the pure blood.

When he finished Erik yawned. "I have heard more impressive Bad-Guys-speeches." Ginny laughed at that. Malfoy dropped into the free seat by the window next to Ginny. "Don't fret, Weasel. When the Dark Lord returns I will make you mine."

A dementor appearing in the compartment would pale comparing to the freezing effect Ginny's glare had. She stood up, effectively blocking Malfoy's escape. "What did you say?" She asked deceivingly sweet.

"Guys, I guess we should let them talk this out." Hermione said. The boys filed out, pushing Crabbe and Goyle out with them. Erik closed the door and leaned against the wall. Hermione placed a silencing charm on the door. Neville and Daphne came to them. Seeing Malfoy's two hencemen and Ginny missing Daphne got worried.

"Is Malfoy..." She began.

"Yep." Harry said monosyllabic.

"Is Ginny still.."

"Yep." Ron added.

"Aren't you..." She began again.

"Nope." Hermione replied.

The door was pulled open again, disspelling the silencing charm. Malfoy flew out, knocking his two bodyguards down with him. "Never even think about it if you don't want to feel my wrath. What happened today is only a taste of my anger." Malfoy scrambled onto his feet and fled, holding his robe close to his pants. "I hope you cleaned?" Ginny nodded. They got back into the compartment. Nothing was different apart from the cracks in the window. _Reparo _Daphne repaired the glass with a flick of her wand. Ginny sat on Harry's lap as did Hermione with Ron and Daphne with Neville to make room for the now arriving Weasley twins. After teasing their siblings about their relationship Fred and George talked a little bit about how Bagman tricked them. "But as you won and the champions all declared you two the winner he got free of his debts and gained money back. At least he had the back bone to give us our win. Five hundred galleons, do you believe it? Half to fund our new store. By the way Malfoy crossed us. What did you do to him?" Ginny grinned. "Gave him a piece of my mind. Told him to better not cross me unless he would do it in a friendly way. Maybe I frightened him worse than Tom. Maybe he will worship me with the same dedication." They all laughed at the imagination of Draco serving Ginny.

When the train arrived at King's Cross Harry and Ginny waited until the others left and stopped the twins. "Here, take it." "Harry, sis, we can't accept it." "We want to invest in your store. Everyone can use a good laugh now." Harry said. "Unless you want to suffer my new overpowered Bat-Bogey-Hex?" Ginny smiled deceivingly.

Out on the platform the next surprise was already waiting, this time it was Harry who got surprised. Petunia and Dudley were waiting for him. Petunia wore the uniform of the London Metro Police.

"What happened?" He managed to ask. Petunia hugged him. "I joined the police. I felt that after what I did wrong with you I should try to make up for it. Ginny is already helping you so I decided to help others. Also, Erik contacted us. We are the contacts for Task Force Cobra."

"Yep, we." Dudley added and revealed a small golden badge. "I got an internship with the police junior division."

Laughing the group dispersed in all directions. Petunia drove them home in her new patrol car.

The first two weeks were tiring for Harry. He exercised a lot with Dudley and Erik, both insisting that he should learn to fight the muggle way. He quickly learned the difference between the fighting styles the two had. Dudley's fighting was based on punches, clearly from his boxing lessons. Erik fought more with his legs, because he usually had a gun in his hands. He spoke to Ginny every night through the bond. They shared dreams where they enjoyed themselves. She was on a training run with Catherine. From her tales the woman was a real slave-driver.

His birthday grew closer. He didn't knew what was up as Ginny closed her side of the bond. He was occupied with Dudley in a fight. They exchanged punches and kicks until they came to a stop. "Tie?" Dudley grinned. As Harry went to read a book Dudley tried a new potion he made. "Here, good for a quick recovery after exercising. Harry took the vial and downed the potion. He felt really alive and relaxed at the same time. "Thanks, Duddles."

Harry woke with a start. The complete house was quiet. This was normal but Harry had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. He got dressed and slowly went down to the kitchen. Everything was completely black. Then the lights lit up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted.

Harry blinked. "What?" Dudley laughed as he threw his arm around his cousin. "That potion I gave you yesterday was a sleeping potion. Couldn't have you awake too soon for the party.

Ginny practically nailed him against the floor when she jumped him. "Happy birthday, my love." She muttered into his ear before she nibbled it and kissed him.

"Now to the presents!" Sirius roared.

Harry grabbed the first one. It was from Hermione and, as expected, was a book about the creatures of the world. Ron had gotten him the usual chocolate frogs and the Weasley twins gave him one piece of each of their products. He opened a red present which was from Ginny. His mouth stood open as he pulled out an album. Flipping through it it contained nearly everything they had done since they got together. "Where did you?" Ginny tapped her head. "Used a pensive to get pictures out of my memories. Catherine helped me with that."

He opened a present from Sirius and Lupin. '_How to become an animagus_' "For both of you." Remus whispered. Harry was really surprised to see a present from Snape among the others. Opening it he found three vials and a short letter.

"These are vials to help you find your animagus form.

I bet the mutt gave you the book on it and wanted you to meditate on it.

Becoming an animagus is far more easily with this potion. You can skip the _testing out_ part and move to transformations and getting used to your new form directly.

Happy Birthday,

Your Severus

P.S.: Don't you dare call me that in Hogwarts."

He and Ginny laughed at the last comment. He pocketed the book and the vials. The presents from Bill and Charlie were useful as one sent him seeker gloves made out of the dragon skin of an Hungarian Horntail while the other send him a book on goblin laws. It was not hard to guess who sent what. Curiously Harry opened the small black box Erik gave him. It contained a pocket knife made out of scrapped tanks. Dudley got him a small survival kit including a compass, a mirror and a hydro- and thermometer. Petunia had a large trunk for him. "Lily's old things she left with me."

The party found its climax when Mrs Weasley brought out a large cake in form of a snitch.

Harry woke the next day, finding Ginny cuddling next to him in his bed. The party was a blurry but happy memory. A look under the blanket ensured him that nothing had happened between them.

The next week passed in a blur. Sirius talked with them about the animagi and had them take the potions to find their forms.

When they entered the dream world it was strange as they saw each other. Between them was a golden beam. A fire erupted and a phoenix landed on the beam as if it was its stand.

~We are phoenixes?~ Ginny wondered as she felt a chill down her spine. Looking to her shoulder she let out a shriek as a large snake winded around her and looked into her eyes. She recognized the brown eyes and the red lines along the sides and the eyes. ~I'm a snake?~

Harry looked down when something furry touched his hand. A large wolf was nuzzling him. It had black ruffy fur and green eyes.

~Looks like I'm a wolf.~

They slowly woke up, looking directly into the concerned eyes of Remus and Sirius.

"And? Did it work? Snivellus' potion didn't look right." Sirius asked. "I am a snake. Harry is a large wolf. We share a phoenix because of our bond, we think." Ginny answered. "Any description of the animals? I might find something on them. Erik said from the corner of the room where he was working on a computer.

"My snake was very long. I guess about two metres. And long teeth, maybe as long as my fangs." Erik showed her a series of pictures until Ginny stopped him. "That is it. The colouring was different but that's definitely my form."

**_Oxyuranus microlepidotus_ **

**Also known as the Inland Taipan. The most toxic snake on the planet. One bite has enough venom to kill 100 grown men. Average length ranges between one and three meters.**

~Looks like Tom left more in me than the nightmares.~ Harry hugged her. ~No matter what form, I will still love you.~

Now it was Harry's turn to identify his wolf. Erik opened the files on wolves.

"That one. I simply know it." Harry pointed at a wolf.

**_Canis lupus occidentalis_ **

**Also known as the Mackenzie Valley wolf. Said to have magical abilities in contray to its mythical counterpart, the gray wolf. Average length about two meters, height about 90 cm. **

Erik got both files and handed them out to Ginny and Harry. "You need to get familiar with the animals you can turn into." Sirius explained. "You go after your mother with this one." Remus said smiling. "She could turn into a wolf as well, although she had a fiery red fur."

"Somehow it didn't surprise me. Wolfs can hunt stags and Lily always had control over James." Sirius barked. "Back then we didn't have this potion and had to learn by meditation and read about the animal to understand it. This point goes to Snivellus. He knows how to make potions."


	11. Surprise

**Surprise**

Two hours, then Harry would leave for Ginny's birthday. He had just went for a stroll to get her gift. A small but beautiful locket with a picture of the two. It was a custom made one. The picture was in a wolf who carried a snake around its neck. He happily walked down the street, carefully blocking the image of the locket to keep it a surprise.

On the way he met Erik who was returning from the local store. They chatted about the new school year and Erik told him about a surprise when Harry would return to Hogwarts.

Suddenly, he frowned. It was getting cold. He was confused as it was the middle of the year after all. _Dementors_! Harry panicked as he reached for his wand. They was in the middle of a deserted intersection. He could see the robes coming for him. Dementors were surrounding him.

He began to feel the pain again as memories were brought back up.

_EXPECTO PATRONUM! _But instead of his stag, a faint silver fog radiated out which only pushed the closest Dementor back. Harry tried to concentrate again. This time he pictured Ginny. _EXPECTO PATRONUM! _The area was lit in silver. As Harry opened his eyes again, he saw the dementors in the distance but they were closing in again. With horror he noticed that his wand was blown into pieces. ~HARRY!~ Out of nothing Ginny appeared at his side. But before she could grab him a dementor claimed him and pulled him up into the air. "NO!" She collapsed as the pain and coldness flooded from Harry into her. Dumbly she forced the connection to close. Clearing her head she looked up. ~HARRY!~

Erik reacted immediately when Harry began to call upon his patronus. However it only exploded in a bright flash. Ginny's doe was surrounding them, but nevertheless, a dementor managed to snag Harry when the Patronus was busy fending off another. His brain didn't give him time to think as he automatically lifted his pistol and fired at the dementor. He emptied the clip into the creature which dropped Harry, letting him fall down.

As soon as Harry was released, Ginny collected herself and flamed up to catch her soul-mate. Landing next to Erik, they were surrounded by Dementors. Ginny and Harry held hands and desperately tried a last resort. ~_EXPECTO PATRONUM!~ _A large Phoenix broke out of their hands and encircled them, chasing the dementors away and burning the robes left of those Erik had killed.

With a last cry, the phoenix dispersed and a silver shield radiated out

Erik kept an eye on his radar while he carried Ginny and Harry home. Petunia and Dudley were still gone and wouldn't return before tomorrow. An owl was already waiting for them. Erik opened the parchment and gave it further to Harry and Ginny. It was a letter telling them that they were guilty of using underage magic in the presence of a muggle. They were to destroy their wands immediately. "Well, it was broken anyway." Harry looked at the pieces of his old holly wand. Ginny pulled out the broken remains of her wand. It had broken when she caught the falling Harry.

A second owl appeared. This time it was Pig. Arthur was telling them that Dumbledore tried to invoke something and that they should not do anything but stay in the house. Erik placed two mugs of warm chocolate in front of them and caught the third letter. Again, it was a ministry letter, but this time it told them that the first letter was ruled invalid and that due to their marriage nature Harry and Ginny were to go to a hearing next week.

The last letter was one from Sirius: "Just got the news from Amelia. Did you really use the Patronus three times? Why at all? Unless the damn ministry lost control over them. Anyway, stay at home and well done, pup."

Ginny and Harry spent the rest of the day celebrating her birthday in private. Still, he and Erik gave her their presents which was the necklace and a set of swords. "Catherine told me you would need a set soon so I got some special equipment."

While they were isolated from the others Erik taught them self-defense and martial arts. It quickly came out that they were both more adapted to the kicks than to punches.

One evening Erik asked them. "Did you learn how to invade others' minds?" While Harry shook his head Ginny nodded. "Well, take Harry with you and enter mine. It is easier to teach you in there than telling you everything."

_Mindscape_

Ginny appeared in the plain area. In front of them was a wall. Just as they got close a small door opened and Erik waved them in.

"This is the first layer. My actual mind is far back in the center. Some active counter-measures here to delay and trick the attackers."

They passed a platoon of soldiers. All faceless with identical gear. Some tanks were rolling past them and turrets were spread all over the ground. They reached a free area.

"Now, one minute in here is like a second out there. The mind can convey thoughts very fast and you can understand without having to ask."

Harry stood at the secluded location of Grimmaud place 12. Moody had taken him there by broom while Ginny helped Erik to move his equipment. On the question why he couldn't be taken along with Ginny or floo, Moody said that he needed to be told and see the place under the Fidelius charm.

Arriving there, he met Ron, who ignored him, and Hermione. Ginny helped Erik to set up a room, right next to theirs. Officially Ron and Harry shared a room but Ginny had swapped with Ron so the couples could be together. (Or at least Ginny with Harry while Hermione tried to get Ron to openly admit that he fancied her.)

Down in the kitchen Molly prepared breakfast when she saw Erik and Catherine sitting at the table. She was surprised at the sight. She knew the two were married, but the synchronicity was overwhelming. Without looking Erik pushed his empty mug over, where Catherine, without stopping to eat refilled it and pushed it back, while reading the paper. Later Erik held his wrist out to her where she bit him. It seemed like their normal routine. Each knew what the other was needing. Like with the refill, Catherine already had the can in the air and was beginning to drop the coffee as Erik pushed his mug over in time to catch the beverage with it. The atmosphere was the same with Harry and Ginny. Harry threw a plate loaded with bacon exact the moment Ginny held her hands up to catch it. The same thing a few minutes later when Ginny retrieved two glasses of jam after putting one back and sat down exact the moment Harry pushed her chair back under her. She handed the jam to Harry who, without looking, smeared it onto his bread.

Other members of the order were running in and out.

It was the day of the hearing. After being pulled in a hurry because it was earlier where no one told them. It has been lucky that Percy was made scribe of the court, a complete nut job for those the ministry didn't want but couldn't fire. "It's like Crouch being banished from the MLE to the Department of magical relations." Percy said. "Only Madame Bones treats me right."

Percy had been told about Harry's and Ginny's possible expelling and had kept track of it. When he heard about the moving forward he had immediately flooed them.

Now Harry and Ginny were sitting in a court room that was really in the cellar of the ministry. Dumbledore was their defense. Apparently Fudge had tried to delay him so he could make the case without the defense.

Just as Fudge read the charges, someone barged through the door.

"Who dares to interrupt this court?" he shouted.

"Lieutenant Erik Winston, Task Force Cobra. Witness of the defense of Mr Potter. No one told me about the new time."

"The Wizengamot isn't responsible for your late being. We sent an owl this morning."

Erik hold up something that looked like a burned lump. "You mean this owl? Our mechanic found it in our turbine after we nearly crashed on base."

Fudge was beet-red with anger.

Deep into the interrogation Fudge shouted: "HA! Nice try to use dementors as muggles can't see them, right?"

"On the contrary. I can see them." Erik intervened. "And before you interrupt me, I'm the muggle in question. So if you find Mr Potter and Miss Weasley guilty of exposing magic to a muggle you all should be found guilty as well as you let me enter. Anyway. There were dementors in Surrey. If you don't believe my word nor Mr Potter or Miss Weasley I will contact Task Force Cobra. My helmet has an uplink to central command. At least three coordinators have seen the footage and verified it on their sensors."

Fudge tried a last resort. "Still, even if the two defended themselves, they still broke the statute of secrecy."

Dumbledore stood up again. "As the Lieutenant has clearly stated he is the muggle in question."

"And we have to obliviate him afterwards!" Umbridge shouted.

Immediately red dots appeared on her face. The other soldiers appeared as their cloaking devices were shut off.

"What is this?" Fudge shouted. "You are under arrest for threatening a ministry worker.

Erik mentioned for his unit to stand down. "The regular humans with the Cobras share the status of awareness. Note that my camera was online the whole time. I have recorded your outburst and have forwarded it to the ICW that you threatened a Cobra Operative, well knowing of his status."

The rest of the hearing went rather uneventful. Over three-quaters decided that Harry and Ginny were found not guilty of performing magic in front of a muggle. They found them guilty of underage magic but decided that the loss of their wands was punishment enough. However, because of the crime Madam Bones got a slight majority to replace the wands on the ministry's expense.

"If you go to Diagon alley now. The offer only stands for the next twelve hours."

Sirius awaited them at Ollivander's. "Harry!" He hugged his godson. "Look, I only have today before I return to Remus. Choose your wand. Consider it my present to you both." He winked at them.

Ollivander measured them before looking through his depot, choosing a set of wands for them to try out. Like the last time a lot misfired or simply refused to work. It wasn't until he hurried away frustrated, he hit a shelf and a set of wands fell down and came to a stop right in front of Harry and Ginny. Ollivander looked back when the wands hit the floor and observed when they rolled over.

He stroke his beard. "Interesting. Indeed, interesting. Unusual. That I ever would see them again."

"What is unusual, Sir?" Erik asked.

Ollivander looked at the wands. "Pick them up." As soon as Harry and Ginny touched the wood, a warm feeling filled both of them. More, their bond was glowing visible to all for a second.

Ollivander was in shock as he stared at the two. "That I ever live to see this day."

"What exactly do you mean?" Sirius asked.

The wand-maker locked the door and changed the sign to CLOSED. He pushed them into the back where he made himself a cup of tea and drank it. He visibly calmed down as he began to explain.

"Once I was a young student of a wand-maker. He told me a story. A wand-maker's first wand ever produced would never be sold unless it is destined to do something great. The wands you have are brother-wands. They are of the same material. Bamboo with a hybrid core. It was a stupid experiment of mine. I accidentally mixed phoenix feather and hippogriff feather together and dissolved them in basilisk venom. My sensei in Asia thought of me as crazy when I managed to bring them together in a wand. His wife said, whenever someone would be picked, they would probably become heroes."

Harry tried to cast a patronus. Surprisingly the wand handed the power quite well and the familiar stag broke out. Ginny tried too and her doe joined Harry's stag, intertwining their necks.

Sirius was already picking his wallet when Ollivander hold up his hands. "No, they are my gift to you. My first wands I ever made. It is tradition that they are given to fulfill their ddestiny and from what I see, Mr Potter and his wife will certainly do something great." With this mythical statement he shoved them out and returned to open business. While Harry got Ginny another present, a firebolt, Erik made an errand run at Gringotts. He had them meet him at the carriage down to their vault.

Once in, Erik turned serious. "Harry, why did you place me as your financial guardian?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "It just seemed right." Erik shook his head. "Because Dumbledore implanted the thought. Back then your bond wasn't as developed as it is now and the mind shields weren't up yet. Due to your parents' painting he knew you would properly leave 4 Privet Drive. He wanted to maintain control. He believed that he could control me and thus your finances."

"That..." Ginny began but Erik hold his hand up. "Not that I did what he told me. He didn't expect that your parents could convince Petunia to leave with you. The Bloodwards were no argument anymore as they would be over where ever you and Petunia would settle as home."

"All the years fighting Tom..." Harry began to realize. "Actually only the stone was planned. He didn't know about the chamber and Peter. Although he knew about your parents' will."

"My parents had a will?" Harry shouted. Erik nodded. "Yes. Albus sealed it, well knowing of what could have changed. It has to do with a prophecy. Sirius managed to get Amelia to get a transcript of its contents." He produced a small piece of parchment and held it out for them.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approache…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

"According to Dumbledore the power Tom knows not is love. However I don't think he is right. Tom knows what the power of love can do. He can't touch you. What I think is that this prophecy certainly points at you." Erik explained.

"How come?" Ginny asked.

"The prophecy points at two people: You and Neville. However Neville is a pureblood. You, Harry, are a half-blood like Tom. Now think about it. What does a half-blood usually have what Tom is deniying."

Harry thought about it. What was different between him and Tom? "Muggles!" Ginny exclaimed.

Erik nodded. "Yes. Different to Tom, you embraced your muggle heritage. Or at least did after we got you away from Vernon. Tom denies this. As Voldemort he claims to be a pureblood."

Ginny wondered: "What about the power he knows not?"

Erik pulled out his pistol. "Muggle way of fighting would be one. But on the magic side there is something else you have that he doesn't." "The bond." Harry and Ginny mumbled.

"Dumbledore doesn't know this either. He believes that the magic of love will do it and that he HAS to guide you. That is also why you spent most of the holidays separated. Although, since when did you care about boundaries?" Erik said with a wink. The two blushed. "Anyway. He wants to separate you as he thinks of you, Ginny, as a distraction. He wants Harry to see him as a hero, as his personal guide. The first year of your bond it worked just fine, apart from where he couldn't control it. Last year your bond got stronger and he couldn't do anything. This year will get even harder. As you know Alastor resigned last year. Instead of looking Albus did nothing, letting Fudge place his undersecretary Umbridge, yes, the toad from your hearing." Erik said at the disgusted looks. "As an observer at Hogwarts. Originally he wanted her to get the DADA position as he knows about Fudge's efforts to discredit you but the remaining staff found a loophole which enables us to prevent this. Let yourself be surprised by next year. But now enough of that."

Erik led them into the back of the vault where he pulled something out. It was a deed to an estate.

"Potter Manor. Cornwall." Harry was surprised. "I thought my parents lived at Godric's Hollow.

"Secondary home. They mainly lived at the Manor. I already stopped by. A large painting of your parents is still there. They can switch between the one at Privet Drive and this one. Their house elves are very loyal, having worked the past fifteen years without payment. And before you start, they don't want any compensation. Getting the house to live freely was enough for them."

Harry looked to Ginny. ~Should we visit?~ ~Later. Don't want mum to miss us.~


	12. Superiority

**Superiority**

The remaining summer at Grimmaud Place was more silent. Ron had come around, or more like Hermione threatened him to refrain from snogging until he did.

The school owls arrived early this time and had thick letters for the four of them.

Apart from the usual book list, there were additional letters about their new positions.

Hermione and Ron both made prefects. Sirius commented how it was similar to the Marauders where Lily and Remus were made prefect in an attempt to slow them down. "Although Lily was even more abusive of her new power when it came to pranks. Saved us a lot of times from the Slytherin counterpart."

Harry was surprised that he was made Captain of the quidditch team. It technically made him prefect, too. He knew that Angelina was the second-in-command during Wood's times but McGonagall informed him that the girl had been voted Head-girl and would be unable to hold the position of Captain the same time. The new Second-in-command was Ginny, giving her the same rights as prefects had, too. It was a new development as the prefects couldn't cover all "crimes" during the day alone so the other "badge-wearers" were going to help them. Minerva explained how Ron couldn't hold the position as he was prefect. Fred and George were known pranksters who would certainly abuse the new power and the two remaining players Katie and Alicia refused to take any of the two positions.

Ginny was also surprised to see that she had been moved up a year. Officially, it was due to her spectacular performance during the tournament last term, but unofficially she knew it was about her abilities that came with being bonded and a CAT3. Erik pointed out that, since her magical core spiked again, she would probably be a CAT4 or 5.

On the train Hermione and Ron separated from the group to get to the wagon for the prefects where they would be briefed on their duty. Harry and Ginny didn't have to go as their letters already informed them about their limited prefect duties, mainly deducting points and assigning detention. Also they could only be overruled by their own house's prefects and were treated equally by the other prefects. Neville, Fred and George joined them in their compartment when Malfoy strode in with his two cronies. "See who's there. Potter and Weasel."

"Stick it, Malfoy." Harry said, keeping his eyes on Ginny. "Watch it, Potter. I can assign you detention and deduct your points. How about fifty for insulting me and twenty because I don't like you?"

"How about I take ten points from you for abusing you power?" Ginny asked.

Malfoy laughed. "You can't do that. I saw Mudblood and Weasel at the carriage. You aren't prefects." Without a word Harry and Ginny pushed their robes to the side, showing the badges pinned on the inside. "Quidditch Captain and Second in Command. Same job, just don't have to do night patrols and babysitting the first-years."

Arriving at the great hall they watched the sorting of the new first-years before listening to Dumbledore.

Most of his speeches was dull until he came to the new teacher for DADA.

"Unfortunately the teacher I got is unavailable tonight. He will certainly arrive during the night and be there for the fist lessons tomorrow."

"Hem, Hem." The toad clad in pink shoved her way to the podium and began her speech. Harry and Ginny nearly fell asleep from this and guessed that Erik was right about the Ministry trying to intervene.

~Unbelievable that Percy was on that path, too.~ Ginny groaned mentally.~At least he came around when he and Penelope began to date publicly.~

When the new time tables were handed out he sighed. At least he had the same plan as Ginny. Their first morning was beginning with a double lesson potions followed by double DADA, both with Slytherins. Then they had Devination and afterward CoMC. Try-outs weren't necessary since the team was still together.

When the four entered the dungeons Malfoy glared at them but refrained from doing anything. Snape gave them the instructions for the potion but stayed to himself otherwise. Surprisingly, even Neville managed a good potion when they handed theirs in for grading. Ginny's enhanced senses were quite well and combined with Harry's natural talent they managed to get a good potion until Snape accidentally dropped it. However, as they were the last to hand it in Ginny saw him writing down an O next to their names.

The familiar DADA class room was different. While Quirrell had a lot of garlic in it, Lockhart his own portraits and Remus different educational posters, Erik had more practical things in here.

In vitrines were different sorts of weapons. Hermione scanned through the different books that were there and saw that they were mostly about recognizing vehicles, planes and weapons. Multiple manuals on the same were in the next shelf. Ron's attention was drawn to the large weapons in the front. Just then Umbridge entered. "Sit down, Class. Since Professor Winston is unavailable today the ministry has decided to have me filling in. Good Morning Class."

Mumbled "Good Mornings" were heard.

Umbridge asked for discipline and soon a "GOOD MORNING, PROFESSOR!" sounded through the class room like it was a barrack.

She continued to order them to put their wands away and to take their books out. Just as Hermione asked her about the necessity of performing magic to train she dismissed it as being unnecessary.

Harry noted that everything was based on ministry decisions. At one point he couldn't keep it down. "Do you really think Voldy is going to wait for us to read a spell before curing him?" He asked rather loud to Ginny.

"I don't know. Maybe if we tell him about the ministry he might pity us and give us another year."

Umbridge jumped up. "THAT'S IT! DETENTION, MR POTTER AND MS WEASLEY!"

Just as she sat down again fuming a door creaked. From the upper level Erik came down. It was obvious that he was still half asleep when he stumbled down.

"Sorry, class." he yawned. "I must have fallen asleep while trying to read this book. These spells are quite well described, so as a long term homework I want you to work through them. Ignore the advices about the accurate use. All you need to know is what the spell does not when to use it. Seriously, you could learn more from the Task Force Cobra recruitment bureau." He threw the large book onto the table. It hit Umbridge first and had her crashing into the table, knocking her out.

"Defense is all about making decisions. This will be our topic for the first year." He yawned again. It was clear to the students that the soldier wasn't fully awake nor completely aware of his surroundings. "Making decisions is useless without having information so until November we will work on gaining information. From then I will teach you how to make decisions in a split second. Beginning from Christmas we will focus on the spells. A shooting range will be set up by then for you to test your spells on dummies. The last part I will oversee your training schedule you put together yourself for your OWLs. Questions?"

"Hem, Hem. This is my class." Umbridge said.

"Mr Weasley, would you be so nice to give me a short summary of what Ms Umbridge has taught you in my absence?" Ron flinched and sat straight. "She asked us to put our wands away and ..."

"I said short, Mr Weasley." Ron turned red and stammered: "Nothing."

"Well, she did deduct points from Gryffindor and assign Harry and Ginny detention."

Erik turned to the two. "Why?" "We made fun of her lesson because we don't think Voldemort will let us wait to read a spell while fighting him."

"Take your points back and dismiss the detention."

Umbridge moved to the back of the class, obviously fuming on the professor overruling her.

Erik ignored her. "And for the protocol, quit calling me professor. I'm Lieutenant Winston so call me Lieutenant. Professor sounds like I am a wise old man."

He began walking through the rows of students. "Now onto making decisions. Any part of your life, you make decisions. Normally you have time but during a fight and defending you have limited time to do so. Now we will take the first step. Information. As a soldier I'm on the battlefield and do not always have time to get the information myself so I have to rely on information collected before hand. It's like reading in a book for you.

Yes, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco grinned. "You are only a muggle. How come you have experience in fighting the Dark Arts?"

"Ten points from Slytherin for disrespect. Unless you change your attitude I fear that I have to introduce military standards into this class." Umbridge looked like she was about to contradict but the glare Erik gave her shut her up.

Erik placed his helmet onto the table and sat down. "I have been with Task Force Cobra for nearly ten years now. My first encounter with the Dark Arts was in 2036 although I didn't know about it back then. Later I encountered a team of what people would think of dark creatures. We eventually became friends and were enlisted as Cobras. Most of what follows then is classified but I ensure you that the Dark Arts have been a constant companion of mine since then.

Which brings me to my next point. I once told you about the difference between dark and light. Does anyone remember?"

Hermione's hand shot up. "There are no dark or light tools. Just people with dark or light intentions. And even then it is determined differently from person to person what light and dark is."

Erik nodded. "Yes. A well used levitating charm can have the same lethal effects as the killing curse. Class dismissed." Just as the students packed their books the bell ringed.

Umbridge got meaner each time. She was the High Inquisitor and inspected each teacher. After Erik she checked on McGonagall and Flitwick. Both didn't give her any reason until she checked Trelawny. Throwing her out, it was Dumbledore who intervened. Erik had disappeared during the argument and had a new devination teacher by the end of the day.

Harry remembered Firenze from his first year. The centaur was delighted that Harry still remembered his name. The had a few run-ins with Malfoy but the other Slytherin prefect, Daphne, helped them out a few times.

Umbrige instated an inquisitorial squad, containing exclusively pureblood Slytherins. Harry feared that Malfoy would abuse the power when Daphne told them about having basically the same rights as professors. So they were right out surprised when Draco cornered them alone, without his cronies.

"Look, Potter. I had a lot to think about since the train ride. I had a long talk with Lieutenant Winston. I feel like I have to apologize to you. I only listened to my father and didn't think for myself. I stuck my nose where it didn't belong."

Ginny grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. "Who are you and what have you done to Malfoy?" Draco stuttered. "It's me, really." "He met my sister." Daphne stood behind them. "Astoria always had an effect on people. It started out as betrothal but it grew into real love."

"When I told her about my father she slapped me and said that she didn't want to see me again unless I straighten things out." Draco admitted looking down.

With the backing of the whole Hogwarts staff and two of Umbridge's personal squad life got easier for the Gryffindors. Even Snape ,who was still giving them a hard time, didn't deduct points and even helped Neville and Seamus before they melted their cauldron. However, the largest showdown was when Erik decided to introduce military standards when Nott made a snide comment about muggles again.

"Okay. I have been going light on you but this will change with the next lesson. I randomly pick names and put you together in squads of four. You will work together as you are graded as one. I don't care which house you are in or which feuds you have. You will address me as Lieutenant or Sir. Clean appearance every time unless you want five points docked. Greeting will be standing at attention with a salute until I answer that. Then you will greet me. When I pick you, stand up before speaking. Each sentence ends with Sir. Do you understand?"

"Yes." was mumbled several times over. "I asked: Did you understand?" Erik shouted.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" the class shouted as they jumped up.

Erik randomly picked the names by pinning the list onto the wall and throwing darts at it.

The first squad consisted of Ginny, Daphne, Harry and Malfoy. The second was Neville, Pansy, Millicent and Nott. Ron had Hermione, Goyle and Crabbe in his squad. The two remaining teams were pure Gryffindors or pure Slytherin.

"To test your abilities in working together I will assign you different things to work on. You will write an essay about the thing I give you and each squad member will write about another part. You may help each other, but each of you has to write at least three inches.

Harry's squad got to write about the Black Hawk. Neville was assigned a flame thrower while Hermione's team got the B-17 bomber. The other two teams got weapons.

"This room should have books to cover everything up. You are free to use them any time."

Umbridge jumped up and shouted. "I have watched this long enough. As High Inquistor of Hogwarts I fire you and will take this class over personally."

"Too bad you can't." Umbrige turned beet-red. "I can! Educational Decree..."

Erik flipped open a badge. "I am not hired by Hogwarts. The ICW placed me here after a colleague was called to Bauxbatons in August and had splendid results after the first week. So to get rid of me you have to go to the ICW and demand for the abortion of the mission."

She sneered as she turned on her heel and stomped out.

Umbridge found herself the target of pranks for the following days. It was obvious that only the hardline Slytherins were backing her. Draco and Daphne made half-hearted attempts to catch the pranksters, well-knowing who was responsible. Harry found out that it helped to have a house-elf working for one in the kitchen. He could see even the teachers doing things. Snape even blew up a cauldron in Umbridge's face stating that the presence of Gryffindors might be a reason. Ron was a little bit insulted about the five docked points, but seeing Umbridge's face was priceless.

It got so far that she invoked an educational decree that enabled her to take over any class she deemed necessary. As expected she took DADA. However, she couldn't really complain about the Lieutenant's work as he had taught them by the book. She forbid them to use the muggle books, but as the room was still officially Erik's she couldn't remove them. The first lesson she took over was boring and half of the class was sleeping in the first two minutes.

A knock on the door and the sound of a person trying to open a locked door got their attention.

Malfoy already stood up to open when Umbridge told him to sit down.

"Any student who comes too late will wait outside. I will dock the points and assign detention. Draco sat down again. Then they hear a whirring sound. One of the sentry guns in the middle turned to face the door. Umbridge, standing directly between the gun and its target, sqeaked and jumped behind a desk. With a loud chatter the gun fired its rounds into the door. A full minute it spent firing until it stopped. The dust settled and the door fell down with a deafening _THUMP_.

Erik stepped over the wood and entered the class. "All students outside please. You will run the pit." The Gryffindors all filed out. The inquisitorial squad helped Delores up and out onto the grounds. By the time she got there Erik had already instructed the students. Running through the pit in pairs and solo they trained to react and decide.

"What is this? I banned you from teaching!" Umbridge shouted. Erik didn't even look at her. Through the black visor it was hard to tell what his expression was.

"You power does not extend to members under the order the ICW. The headmaster made a change of schedule. One lesson DADA less for a new subject called field training.

Erik really demanded the most out of them. Apart from Harry and Ginny the others were breathing hard after the run.

"What about you, Lieutenant?" Malfoy sneered. Harry knew it was for show but Erik docked ten points which were promptly returned by Umbridge. In the time Umbridge scolded the children Erik had already got through the course. Thirty seconds and he didn't miss one target or shoot an innocent.

Umbridge got really ugly after the _Quibbler_ published the interview Rita Skeeter took from Harry and Ginny. Cedric would have come too, if he hadn't been busy. Being an auror in training, he had too much to do and disappearing from work for an interview would put him on Fudge's bad side.

However, exact this fact was used in the daily prophet to discredit the interview. However, the damage was done. Students were talking about it and Umbridge had a new educational decree that banished the Quibbler. Nevertheless, the students and professors found a way around the new rules to award the two. McGonagall awarded them with fifty points for a perfect transformation. Flitwick gave them a set of sweets and even Snape had them brewing a potion in front of everyone and mentioned that the batch would go to Madame Pomfrey. Fred and George commented how this was the greatest prank anyone had played ever.

But even the best pranksters would get caught eventually. It was during their match against Slytherin. Harry and Malfoy used their high speed chasing to talk. They put up a good show in which Harry caught the snitch barely a second before Draco.

When Flint took revenge on Ginny, Fred and George lost their cool. It had cost them their place on the quidditch team, but both stated that they rather leave on their own terms than having to bear with Flint anymore. To everyone's surprise the whole Gryffindor team quit. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw team also quit after seeing the favoritism Umbridge showed the Slytherins. Malfoy quit too, stating that having gotten Potter to quit was all he planned to do.

Umbridge smiled as Dumbledore had to declare the Slytherins the winners of the quidditch cup ,but no student took it seriously as they knew that the Slytherins didn't win it on their own.


	13. Revenge

Dumbledore's Army

Harry was plagued by dreams about a strange room. He had the feeling that he following Voldemort because once, he felt like he was in a snake called Nagini. It had attacked Arthur and a look on the calender. It was just now.

Erik was outside, when the message came in. He had talked to Hagrid about the success of the negotiations with the giants. It hadn't gone as well as they had hoped. Instead of having the giants as allies the Bonecrusher squad sent by the Cobras had barely managed to get the giants to the neutral stage.

A medical squad working with St Mungo's told him that Arthur Weasley had been delivered in. The Weasleys and Harry had arrived. Erik ordered them to keep a close eye on him.

Christmas was spent at Grimmaud Place 12. Sirius had invoked his right as a share holder so the Daily Prophet was pulling the anti-Harry campaign down and resumed reporting true stories. Percy gave them a heads-up about Fudge's new plan to get Umbridge as the new headmaster.

Apart from that nothing too exciting happened, only that Snape regretted testing the two soul-mates in Occlumancy.

Two weeks after the holidays it got even worse when Fudge signed a decree which abolished every subject not approved by the ministry. So field training was skipped. Hermione convinced Harry and Ginny to lead a study group for DADA.

He had the interested meeting at the Hog's head. He was surprised at the large group. The inn keeper had given them a room in the back where they could talk without being eaves dropped. He, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were the first to arrive. Later Cedric and Cho followed by a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws arrived. Surprised Gasps were heard when Daphne, Blaise and Darco entered. "Are you here to rat us out?" Colin shouted as he saw them after his entrance.

Harry calmly explained how they were the only ones who worked against Umbridge. "With their knowledge of patrol plans they might be able to get us out of trouble. We still have to cause some minor pranks though to keep the toad from getting suspicious." Ginny explained.

Erik observed the meeting until everyone signed the parchment. He kept a close eye on Miss Edgecombe. She was the only one who hesitated to sign. As the group left he deactivated his cloak and followed out to meet Aberforth.

Two days later a decree was signed to forbid any clubs apart from the ones she allowed. Erik added this to the growing stack of complains the coordinators had to work through for the international court. So far it had been minor charges which would either put her on probation or only fine her with a small charge. What Erik was looking for was a major slip to take her out of business for good. He followed the DA meetings and managed to get them out of trouble sometimes by patrolling the corridor at the room of requirement.

Dumbledore watched the DA with interest. They would be a great tool to finally get Umbridge out. He had dropped hints to the inquisitorial squad about the turnable Marietta Edgecombe. Once crossing her he had probed her mind and seeded the doubt about the DA.

The following days more decrees were signed. The quidditch teams were disbanded, apart from the Slytherin which was not a huge problem as the other teams refused to play anyway. Although Harry and Ginny were able to keep their near-prefect status they were still subject to Umbridge's provocations.

After one extremely long session of DADA Harry lost it. "So you mean to say that Cedric and I invented the whole thing?"

"Yes, you attention-seeking boy! I saw you at the hearing. You hide behind others hoping that they will protect you!"

Harry exploded. "So everything since my birth is a lie? Did my parents die by a breeze? Did Quirrell die by a vampire? Was the chamber just a myth? Was Sirius Black responsible for all this and most important: Where did Cedric and I disappear to with the cup?"

Umbridge stood up to put him down but Harry was already ranting in his rage.

"I tell you! Voldemort killed them, fearing of someone to oppose him! Quirrell was possessed. Voldemort in his head. The chamber was guarded by a Basilisk which was awoken by a possessed student, again Voldemort although this time too was only a fraction of his soul. Peter Pettigrew. You were there in the trial. Last year Cedric and I had to fight for our lives along with the other champions. Unless you want to call each of them a liar you have to see the truth!"

"POTTER! DETENTION!" Umbridge screeched.

Ginny was frustrated. She felt the pain Harry was in when he used the blood quill.

~These are illegal! You have the right to refuse.~

~No. I won't give her that victory.~

Ginny hissed in frustration.

It continued the following week. With a wave of her hand she healed his wounds but every night he would return with new marks. When Umbridge got more insistent Erik planted a bug on Harry's glasses. He sent the images to the ICW to add them to the charges.

The next day Umbridge walked in and sat down at the table. The moment she sat down Erik placed his helmet on his head. The following shriek made everyone laugh when Umbridge jumped onto her chair, looking at the mice surrounding her. The other teachers looked rather amused and McGonagall transfigured the mice into matches, that were banished shortly after.

The DA meetings continued. They learned _Expelliarmus _and _Reducto_. Other curses like the body binding and the silencing charm. Cedric added the bubblehead charm and some charms from the higher classes. The Room of Requirement gave them all they needed to learn.

Unbeknownst to them a girl entered the office of a professor.

Malfoy knew about the plans as soon as they listened to Edgecombe. When he escorted her out with Daphne they separated on a silent sign. With a quick wave he wiped her mind and replaced them. At least the ones about the meetings after the publication of the decree.

Daphne walked to the prefects bath, running across Hermione in the girl's bathroom.

"Granger!" She shouted. Getting the girl's attention she told her about the problem. "We will deal with it."

The inquisitorial squad stood behind Umbridge when she blew the wall apart. Checking the room there was nothing but two phoenixes which vanished in a flame. Malfoy found a parchment. Curiously he determined that only Harry's and Ginny's names were on it. He hold it out to Umbridge who shouted in victory and took it.

The squad followed her out towards the headmaster's office. On the way Daphne saw a snake on a knight, which watched them interested. When she looked back it was gone. Dismissing it as a hallucination she followed the high inquisitor.

However the attempt to arrest Dumbledore failed miserably when Edgecombe refused to testify. On Kingsley's interrogation she only verified that the group had met in the Hog's head but not anymore since then. "Obviously the four tried to start it but since no body was interested the dropped it again. Without anyone backing them they didn't dare to follow through." Dawlish concluded.

Before the could arrest Dumbledore for the attempt of overthrowing the minister the man flamed away with his phoenix. But not before stating the obvious: "You seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to... what is the phrase? _Come quietly._ I am afraid I am not going to come quietly at all, Cornelius. I have absolutely no intention of being sent to Azkaban. I could break out, of course... but what a waste of time, and frankly, I can think of a whole host of things I would rather be doing."

With the next decree Umbridge was made headmistress instead of McGonagall. This was the go for the new series of pranks.

When Umbridge greeted the students the next day they were interrupted by a loud noise. Fireworks flew through the school. Umbridge tried everything she knew and blamed Filch if something she tried failed miserably.

The other teachers did nearly nothing to help her, referring to the decree that they were only allowed to do things related to their subject.

"Now banishing a firework is stuff for the sixth years. I wasn't sure if I could perform in in front of the fifth years. Might give them wrong ideas and they might banish themselves, not that I would complain about getting rid of there incompetent dunderheads." Snape sneered before closing the door. So Umbridge spent her first day as headmistress to follow the cries of help through the castle. Her inquisitorial squad tried to help her apart from the two obvious. It was clear to all students that this was the work of the weasley twins. Draco and Greengrass couldn't held back their laugh when they caught the two and sent them the other way.

Especially the next day, when a full corridor was transformed into a gigantic swamp it was evident the teachers sympathized more with Harry then with Umbridge. They expressed their siding with giving the students points for the most basic jobs like handing them a book or giving more points for an answer. Some students even came to them, asking for detention. This helped as when they got some from Umbridge, they could say that they already had detention. Even as a headmistress, the first detention assign was the only valid for the assigned day. The excuses to get away from Umbridge got stranger every time. Snape gave detention for cleaning cauldrons and sorting the stock so often, that the students mostly sat there and had a coaching session with him. Madame Hooch had them all flying on the brooms and had them to be next Umbridge's office. Even Hogwarts itself seemed to have turned against Umbridge. The stairs changed direction every time she wanted to go anywhere and made her take long detours which was used by the students to prank her. But even the best made faults one day.

The day came when Fred and George, overenthusiastic from their recent success tried to spike her food in kitchen. However they forgot that all house elves apart from Dobby were bound to the headmaster and reported it to them. Their spectacular escape left a cheering school and a fuming Umbridge behind.

Now with the spot of the two best pranksters open nearly every student competed for it.

Comments like "Another lesson like this and I'm going Weasley" filled the corridors.

However the largest prank was one planned and executed by the DA and half of the school.

A strange illness befell the students as soon as they were in one room with Umbridge during lessons. Strong nose-bleeds, puking and fainting was caused by "Umbridgitis"

Peeves, who took the twin's last orders to the heart targeted exclusively Umbridge, Filch and the other members of the inquisitorial squad.

Mrs Norris stalked Harry and Ginny but a look into their eyes and she was running from them as fast as she could. ~Maybe we should use our abilities to prank the toad.~ Ginny suggested.

Harry agreed to pursue the idea however first they had the Career Advice. Hermione got advice to become a Curse Breaker. McGonagall told her that her high scores in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes would certainly help with that. Ron might become a keeper on a quidditch team however he was advised to the Hit-wizards as his skill in strategies would be recognized there.

Ginny and Harry had one together. Due to their closeness and skills Erik decided to watch this session. Both expressed their wishes to become aurors. Unsurprisingly Umbridge sat in a corner and interrupted them. When she threw in that Harry had a criminal record Minerva pointed out that Harry had been cleared. Erik added his part in by stating that Task Force Cobra had a junior division which took people in who were proven trustworthy in an exam. He got her goat when he pulled out two badges and gave them to the two students, welcoming them to the junior training program.

"We even have wizards and witches who are considered illegal animagi in britain. However since they are employed by an international organization the ICW-laws apply which state that a wizard or witch is not forced to reveal their form." He winked at Harry and Ginny who both knew that the Lieutenant was interpreting laws in a generous way to have them covered.

However Umbridge had a fit over it. Stating that the minister wouldn't allow this. Umbridge turned red when she entered the argument, accusing of Minerva being part in the coming coup-d'état against Fudge and how the professor wanted the undersecretary position.

"Potter, Weasley, I will assist you to become an Auror if it is the last thing I do! If I have to coach you nightly, I will make sure you achieve the required results!"

After this heated argument Harry felt guilty about his plans to break the rules again. He knew that Umbridge could have him expelled for hat he had planned. Ginny reassured him that it was one thing to follow the rules but it was something completely different to do the right thing. ~Remember Erik's lesson at the beginning?~

Erik watched the numbers of pranks pulled on the headmistress. While the illness was the largest the best was yet to come.

It has taken a lot of preparation but with the help of Dobby, the teachers and Erik Harry and Ginny managed to charm the knights and personal belongings of the toad to do nasty things to her. The ink she used disappeared after being subjected to darkness, the ink was from Snape. With advice from McGonagall they charmed her cat plates to include Lockhart and his ego from before the chamber.

But the biggest trick was to change her voice that every time she said "Points" she croaked instead.

At one point she invited Harry to her, to talk about Dumbledore. From his highten wolf senses which were due to his animagus form he could smell the veritaserum in it. However Snape had slipped him the antidote during their last detention. He downed the whole cup and asked for another which Umbridge was happy to refill. However she got nothing useful as he told her the most far fetched story about Dumbledore having a weapon but no one knew what it was. When she asked about Sirius Black he lied that he didn't know why he should know or care about him.

"I was the one who nearly caught Black in the floo network."

"So why should I care. I spent the whole night with Ginny. It isn't a secret that we are an item."

The biggest problem came when she used this information to make Ginny's life hell. Deducting points, or croaks in this case was getting on the red-heads nerves. Slytherins stalked her, trying to get in Umbridge's good graces. She managed to keep her cool during full two weeks but when Umbridge had a heated argument with Erik while Pansy tried to poison Ginny. She and Harry had hold back long but this was an attempt on their lives. With a sudden and fast spin she pinned the Slytherin onto the ground. Hissing she revealed her fangs at the frightened girl. Umbridge saw this and shouted. "Miss Weasley! Hundred _croak_ from Gryffindor! Let her go you blood-traitor! I will have your family banished for this!"

This was the last nail in her coffin. A Weasley could bear insults against him- or herself. But to a Weasley it was the last drop when it came to family. Before Ron could jinx her Ginny flamed through the room and pinned Umbridge against the wall.

"Never insult my family again. You might treat me as you please but the moment you threatened my family you sealed your fate!" she growled before she threw Umbridge through the table. The crack of the breaking wood had the full hall's attention. Before she could do something else Harry was behind her, holding her. ~Don't do anything you might regret later.~

Ginny stood there for a moment, leaving Umbridge enough time to retreat behind her line of the inquisitorial squad. Then she punched the ground. A large crack formed as the stones caved in. The large crater was left when she flamed herself and Harry out of the hall.

Erik watched the show. He recorded Umbridge's reaction and decided that now was the time for the ultimate revenge of her in the name of all students. But first he had to convince Ginny about his plan.

Ginny sat on the bed, Harry in her arms. He hugged her back.

~You did what you had to.~ He said, telling her that he wouldn't look at her any different.

~I showed them what I was. I am dangerous. I could have killed her and all the Slytherins in my rage.~ She trembled as she looked at her hands.

~But you didn't. You listened to me. This makes you special. Something different from the monster the myths are about.~

She broke crying. ~But it could have been so easy. Catherine told me to control my temper. I could have killed you in a moment and not even notice it.~

~And yet, you didn't.~ He continued to console her.

A knock on the door got their attention. Erik stepped in. "Ginny. A capture order has been put on your head. Umbridge wants a trial to get you executed."

Ginny gasped, too shocked to do anything. "However this might be our only chance to get revenge." Erik continued. This spiked her interest. "How?"

The soldier grinned deviously. "Turn yourself in. Let me handle the rest."


	14. Turn Tables

**Turn the tables**

Ginny sat in the chair. Heavy chains bound her to it and two dementors hovered at her side. She hid her grin as she took in the security measures. A pool of holy water and garlic was set around her. She could break free and leave within seconds. Thanks to her stronger bond with Harry, the dementors' influence wasn't as strong as it was before. True, at the beginning of the year they nearly fainted, but Catherine has told them that it was because Ginny had technically had three hours to turn fourteen.

She trilled a happy melody, not caring about the dementors. Even if she was found guilty, she could get Harry and leave the country before the court could react.

Fudge hammered to get silence.

"The Wizengamot has been summoned to execute the law on Ginevra Molly Weasley." Umbridge began. "She has revealed her true nature as a vampire. According to the Laws of Security she is classified as a dark creature and therefore must be executed. Additionally, she has attacked a pureblood student and myself. I believe that she would have killed us if Mr Potter hadn't stopped her. She destroyed property of the Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft and endangered the whole student body."

Fudge grinned as he turned to Ginny. "How do you plead?" Madame Bones asked.

"I plead not guilty. I will make use of my right to remain silent until my defense lawyer is here. I might add that no one bothered to read me my rights."

"You don't have rights, filthy creature." Umbridge remarked.

"Please, we are still civilized people, Madame Umbridge." Amelia said. "Miss Weasley, I'd like to hear your side of the story."

"No. I will wait until my defense is here. You have no reason to execute any law on me until my lawyer is here."

The doors crashed open. Six people in wide cloaks billowed into the room. The large hoods left the faces in shadows.

"Who are you? How dare you to interrupt the Wizengamot's session?!" Fudge exclaimed.

The six didn't react to him as they spread around Ginny, shielding her from the people.

"We dare to question your authority because we have proof of your involvement in bribery and blackmailing. We dare to take offensive measures for the sake of justice and to protect the innocent." The six threw their hoods down, revealing their helmets. They lifted their hidden weapons from below the cloaks. "We dare to reason and we dare to do what has to be done."

Fudge tried to calm down. An outburst would get him nowhere."It is not of your concern how we deal with national matters."

"It is, as I am a good friend of the family and also her defense lawyer in this case. My license from the last time is still valid, as you know."

Madame Bones cleared her throat. "Very well. Then we will proceed. Should we start over?"

Erik declined. He had listened to everything over the recording device planted in the ministry.

He listened to Umbridge's and Pansy's testimony. Then it was his turn to ask questions.

"Am I right, that you, Miss Parkinson, are part of the inquisitorial squad that is at Madame Umbridge's disposal?" "Yes."

"Am I right to assume that you swore her your obedience?"

"Objection! His questions have nothing to do with the case."

Erik ignored her and Fudge. "So, is it possible that you and Madame Umbridge set Miss Weasley up? It has been ignored by this court, that Miss Parkinson has been caught trying to poison Miss Weasley's drink. Two doctors on my team and two teachers have verified the deadly effect of the potion in question. In this case I say that Miss Weasley's reaction is understandable and appropriate. Her life was at stake."

Umbridge tried to save her case. "But she wasn't poisoned. And it wouldn't have an effect on her as a vampire anyway."

Erik shook his head. "On the contrary. The poison alone wouldn't have killed her. However, the combination with the pumpkin juice has a deadly result. Professor Snape has tested the new potion and determined the deadly effect it has. His report has been sent to Madame Bones this morning."

Erik looked directly at Madame Umbridge. "It has also not escaped my attention that you have picked on her every time at Hogwarts. For a student not trained to withstand psychological pressure, and with her infamous Weasley temper, it surprises me that she didn't snap earlier. Furthermore I'd like to add that Madame Umbridge had Mr Potter, Miss Weasley's boyfriend, use a blood quill against his will. And this is only the peak of the iceberg."

Erik continued to discredit Umbridge. This subtle change of topic was not caught by everybody as they listened to the cruel and unjust deeds.

Madame Bones called for a vote. Normally, the Wizengamot would withdraw to counsel, but this special case demanded special treatment.

"All in favor of speaking Miss Weasley free of all charges?" Many hands flew up. The members of the Order of the Phoenix were the first to rise their hands. Ginny let her eyes wander along the lines. Sirius grinned at her from his seat with his risen arm, as did Professor McGonagall. Four votes, as the two also had the permission to vote for the Potter and the Dumbledore seat.

Many supporters of the light had their hands up. Three quarters had their arms up.

"Miss Weasley is free of all charges."

Umbridge shouted in rage. "HOW CAN YOU LET THIS FILTHY HALFBREED GET AWAY?"

She stood up and pulled her wand. When she cast the killing curse, two soldiers appeared behind her out of the air and pinned her down. The green beam hit the ceiling and in the rush one stepped on her wand, snapping it.

Erik crouched down to look at her. "Anti-Monster laws from 1715. Renewed in 1945 to include members of Task Force Cobra operating on british ground. While the original law clearly states that members of the Weasley clan are considered diplomatically immune to the AMLaws, the new version includes all monsters from TKC. Take her out of my sight."

As they walked out of courtroom 10, a loud commotion suddenly got their attention. "POTTER!"

A man in black robes grabbed him and disappeared. Ginny shouted outraged and punched the door they disappeared through. "That is the department of Mysteries!" Arthur paled. Erik coordinated his platoon. "Group Red with me! Blue, secure the ministry, Green, lock the area down. Two blocks in each direction. No one in or out." Ginny broke out in a human torch when Harry disappeared. Erik kept the others back while she charged into the department of mysteries.

She charged through the corridor with her heart leading her. She sensed the soldiers moving in behind her a littles slower, checking every corner.

Erik lifted two fingers and pointed at the left wing. Two soldiers nodded as they carefully inspected the room. The rest followed their Lieutenant through the path of destruction Ginny Weasley left behind..

Harry had no choice but to hold onto the man. When the reappeared the mask fell down and revealed Lucius Malfoy. "Take the prophecy and give it to me. Harry slowly reached out. "Harry, don't!" a strong voice sounded. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Sirius attacking the others. Order members arrived, too and began to duel with the death eaters.

"Do it or your friends die!" Lucius sneered. The a red dot appeared on his nose. "Drop the wand!"

Malfoy turned around and held Harry as a human shield. The soldiers spread out along the wall and aimed at the Death Eaters. "DROP THE FUCKING WAND!" Suddenly the wall budged. The outlining of a fist appeared and heat radiated from it. ~Ginny?~ ~HARRY!~

Ginny put all her strength into a last punch. The momentum carried her through the room, where she crashed into Harry. Strangely, Lucius cried in pain when the flames touched him, while Harry only felt warm and comfortable again, like in the dream he had after the chamber. ~Ginny.~ He hugged her deeply. Not caring about their surroundings he, kissed her. The erupting light was blinding.

Erik was lucky to have the tinted visor as he pursued the death eaters. Slowly, the fight moved into the next room. It was empty, apart from a veil. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." a snake-like voice commented. Harry and Ginny broke apart, facing Voldemort. "YOU!" Without thinking they fired spells at him. The beams were brighter than before and when Tom evaded them, they punched large holes into the walls. Bellatrix laughed like a lunatic as she dueled with Sirius. "What's up, cousin? Can't beat a woman?" She fired a killing curse which was blocked by a riot shield. The shield exploded and threw the carrier down. The soldiers returned fire which were blocked by shield charms. Erik took a disarming spell which flung his pistol away when Catherine appeared next to him and incapacitated the death eater.

Then Lucius shouted: "I have the prophecy! Retreat!" Voldemort grinned. "We will fight next time. One on one in a proper duel." With that he fired a curse at them and disappeared. Bellatrix sent an explosion curse at Sirius. The Black was still dizzy from the earlier curse and had to be pushed to the side by Harry. The curse hit the ground and the shock-wave lifted everyone from their feet. Sirius crashed against the wall and hit his head. Most others landed right at the wall. However, Erik, Catherine, Harry and Ginny flew towards the veil. Ginny closed her eyes when she fell through. Opening them again after she fell onto the ground, she found herself next to Catherine. Erik and Harry were missing. She tried to feel him through their bond. He was still there, barely conscious. She couldn't reach him. She tried to teleport but somehow she couldn't. Catherine didn't fare better.

She had hoped to never experience this again. The loss when Erik was ripped from her was nearly unbearable. She felt like someone mocked her. She could feel Erik, but couldn't reach him. It was like staring through a window.

Erik blinked against the bright white light after he crashed into the ground painfully. He felt the empty void in his head, but couldn't place it yet. Harry was gripping his wand. ~Ginny? Ginny?~

He got no response. "Where are we?" he asked. Erik looked around. He recognized this area. Somewhere he hadn't been to since at least eight years.

"Hello Lieutenant. I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Well, Guardian. I'm a cop. Have been born as one, am living as one and will die as one." the soldier coughed. "In the last few years I appear to stomp into each shithole there is."

Guardian held back a laugh. "Follow me." They entered a large white hall. Erik holstered his weapon. Whereever he was, he wouldn't need them, not that they would be useful anyway. "Where are we?" Harry whispered to Erik. "Here and there. Somewhere between and above at the same time." Erik explained before his attention turned somewhere else. "7-2?"

"From all people I know who went here, you are the first to recognize me, well done, Lieutenant. You stay here. Mr Potter might continue."

Harry looked at the soldier. Although the visor didn't betray his emotions, the soldier sounded happier. He proceeded to follow Guardian. They stopped at the end of the hall, where a rather young woman was sitting behind a desk going through papers.

"Mr Potter. I understand that you are the one Tom Riddle marked as his executor?" She asked.

Harry was perplexed. "May I explain from the beginning?"

Erik looked after Harry as the boy stepped to the desk. "So how have the last years have been?"

"Well, Chief. Apart from helping this boy getting around and keeping from the world going to the next interspecies world war, pretty fine."

7-2 smiled. "So you made the connection." Erik had to laugh. "You mess with every aspect of my live, do you?" The woman tried to look innocent.

"I mean, SET7, SET66. Frank told me you asked him where I went after I left."

"I found you, didn't I?" The Chief said. She fingered with her hair. Erik found she had still the motherly behavior since back then. "BloodSquad had been a set up, hasn't it? The same with the new 13th Platoon you gave me when..." He looked down. "When I lost the last one." He leaned against the wall and slid down. The Chief sat down next to him. "Believe me. I know how it is to loose somebody. I outlived a lot of people I held precious in my heart." She threw her hair over her shoulder. "But I guess that's my fate. How ironic." Erik looked at her with a crooked eyebrow. As if she had seen it 7-2 continued. "I guess it's time to let you in to my secret. I'm Fate. I guide people who have earned it to continue fighting. Every now and then, there are people who are chosen to fulfill great things. Even rarer are pairs who live to change the face of history. They can fit together or be complete opposites of each other. But they have one thing in common: They fight forever, but they choose to do so."

After listening to the tale, the woman told him he understood that he was in front of Death. His family was held in good light because the third brother with the cloak had joined death willingly.

"However, you fell through the veil. But your time has not come yet. Actually I don't expect you to come here for a long time. Now, I have two people who would like to meet you."

Harry turned around to face the old man and the woman standing at the side.

Ginny cried on Catherine's shoulder. The 13th Platoon was mopping up the rest of the death eaters remaining in the ministry. The ministry workers were upset at first, but when he soldiers explained what was happening they didn't resist and let the unit lock the place down. Catherine consoled her apprentice. "They will be back. I don't know how, but I can feel it."

Suddenly, Ginny began to glow golden and collapsed in compulsions. Molly ran forward to her daughter but two soldiers caught her. "Let me through! That's my baby!"

Kelly snatched the wand and held the woman at arms length. "Mrs Weasley! Your daughter is going through a special part in her bond now. You would be killed if you get close to her now."

"But that woman." "Is immortal and thus not affected by the magic radiating from Ginny Weasley."

Lucius kneed in front of his dark lord and held the small sphere up. "The prophecy, my lord."

Voldemort took the sphere. He noticed how the group he initially sent out was smaller. He had expected losses, but not this high. "What happened to our new allies from Brazil?"

"The soldiers were somehow present. Thanks to Fudge's greed I organized that Potter and his blood-traitor friends would be in Courtroom 10. The muggles attacked and surprised our Brazilian friends, who were not prepared. We managed to down a lot of them but don't know if we killed any."

"CRUCIO!" Lucius cried in pain but as soon as it began it stopped. "This was for losing out allies. Consider yourself lucky that you managed to get me the prophecy. Leave."

The Death Eaters scrambled out. Voldemort closed the door and sealed it with a wave of his wand. He pressed the glass against his forehead and listened to the prophecy.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._

So far he knew the prophecy, but he was eager to listen to the second part.

_His power will rise … but when the dark lord speaks the magical word ... beginning with P and ending on ORN … Up to the mind to conclude the answer will determine the path … the one with the power has to be careful … protect his chosen one from this word …_

Voldemort didn't think long to have the word.

Somewhere else, a soldier couldn't hold back his laugh when he saw the picture. Harry and his two teachers joined him, and the three broke out in laughter when the man told them what he and a certain girl did.


	15. Reset

**Reset**

Erik kept an eye on the world while he waited for Harry to finish his training. It broke his heart to see Catherine suffer and he felt bad about not being able to sent her a message. Ginny was worse. She locked herself in for several weeks, not caring about the world around her. Molly tried to get in several times, but after getting severe burns everyone left her alone. Only Catherine, who could get past the door, offered condolence. For Erik the problem was that Umbridge exposed Ginny far too soon when the girl wasn't ready. He closed the pensive and set his plan into motion.

Harry trained a lot, since he knew he would come back to the realm of living and would need the power. He practiced a lot, since his bond with Ginny would enable her to learn it too, even faster if he was proficient in it. It had been a shocking revelation to see that Morgana and Merlin were another soul couple which was something not mentioned in the history books. But like with him, the books were written by people who weren't even there. With Merlin even worse, as no one who lived back then was still alive and everything was open to interpretation.

Like him, he learned dark and light spells. The pair insisted on wandless and non-verbal magic. Often dismissed as "accidental" magic, it was a great way to fight, even if one seemed defenseless. One of the more "dark" rituals enabled him to tap into his soul-mate's magical core. Which wasn't really a problem as Ginny had a practically endless core. Only not the coils to use that energy efficiently. He promised himself to help her with that problem. He lost all feeling for time, but as Lord Time explained on one of his visits, it didn't matter as they would send him back.

It wasn't until in one fight, that he managed to disarm Morgana and Merlin in a two-on-one fight They declared him ready. However, when he was sent back, there would be a drawback: He would keep his memories, but his body wouldn't be used to the new strain. He would have to train to get back to his current physic. They recommended for him to join the Lieutenant in his morning training. Talking of the devil in this moment Erik entered their room. "Harry, there are two people for you in the front room." Hesitantly, Harry walked past the soldier. On the other side in the waiting room were...

"Isn't that my small baby?" "He has grown a lot since the last time we saw him." "You know what I mean, James." "Yes, Lily." Harry couldn't believe his eyes. "Mum? Dad?" He launched himself into their arms.

Erik, Merlin and Morgana watched from the door. "It wasn't planned to have him meet his parents. Only two can be freed temporarily for one who is supposed to go back." Erik looked at them. "Well, two are here, which means four can come."

Merlin looked at him. "Didn't you want to meet someone?" The Lieutenant shook his head. "I didn't really know my birth parents, and they didn't really know me. The person who raised me was my Teammate 7-2 who revealed herself as the same person who is the Chief-in-Command of Task Force Cobra, who is in fact Lady Fate and has been giving my life a nudge then and there, beginning with being a nurse at my birth and a lab assistant in the experiment that changed me. Again, later it was her who freed me from the cyro pod I was in and placed me with the family she was in as 7-2. As I already met her and talked with her, my two choices are still free. As you two were for Harry, I decided to forsake mine for his parents."

"We are so proud of you. Right the Marauder you are, just like your dad." James laughed. Lily smacked him on his head. "And still good marks, which means he takes after me. It's the flying and the love for red-heads he gets from you." Their chat went on for far longer until Lord Rime came to tell them that the portal was ready.

"I will send you back to the middle of your fifth year. Lady Fate has meddled a bit so don't rely on your foreknowledge. Some things might be the same, but try to make it better this time."

The bright light engulfed them. When Harry opened his eyes again he stared directly into the brown, beautiful eyes of his girlfriend. Magically already his wife, but not in the eyes of the law.

"I remember. I don't know why, but I remember." Ginny muttered before tears began to flow. "Oh, Harry!" On the other side of the castle Erik was engaged in a heated argument with his wife. Catherine was less than pleased. ~What the hell did you do again?~ ~I did what I had to do. It's not like you didn't do it.~ Catherine was embarrassed. She remembered quite clearly when she meddled with time to save him. [See my Naruto Fanfic Chap 29-31]

They entered a meditation where they could meet in a plane of their minds. It was similar to the Room of Requirement. Catherine thought of a bed and pulled Erik onto it, snogging him eagerly.

Harry and Ginny were engaged in an identical activity. Waves of magic were released as they joined.

Far away, a snake like man was winding on the ground, his followers unsure what to do. An elder man in his office had to shield his eyes as his silver instruments monitoring a certain student began to explode, as they reached the upper limits of their display capability. In a dungeon, a man dressed like a bat felt truly happy for the first time of his life and finally felt ready to confess his love to a witch. He threw a handful of Floo into the fireplace. "Sparks Armory."

Fawkes flew circles around the Gryffindor tower. The last time the phoenix had felt such pure magic was nearly seven hundred years ago. And this time it was even stronger.

In a room painted in pink with cat decorations, a woman winded on the floor, not being able to bear the magic saturating the castle.

Minerva watched with worry as the walls of her tower began to crack. With a quick motion she repaired it but more cracks appeared. She started disbelievingly at the door across hers. While she could not hear anything, she was worried about the well-being of two of her students. She couldn't get the door open, regardless which spell she used.

In a flame Dumbledore and Fawkes appeared next to her. "Albus, what is going on?" Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't know. One second everything was fine, the next the monitoring devices overloaded." He decided to ward the room to keep the castle save. "It's the best I can do for now."

The very next morning was confusing for Harry. The show Erik made with Umbridge during his lesson was hilarious, as last time. They launched into the ways of negotiation, clinging to the ministry guidelines, overstepping them occasionally when the toad wasn't present.

Again like the last time they watched Draco getting a change of heart courtesy of Astoria. Also, like before, the DA was founded, but this time, it was called Defense Association instead of Dumbledore's Army. Still, they planted the idea in Umbridge's head.

Erik kept watch of the surroundings as he entered the Room of Requirement. Harry and Ginny were already waiting. "Is it ready?" The soldier nodded. "It's time to get rid of the toad permanently."

After the escape of Dumbledore, Harry and Ginny were called to Umbridge's new office. It would be fun to watch Fred and George making her life hell all over again.

Again they trained their Animagi forms to near perfection. Erik researched how he had been able to kill the dementor. It wasn't until he started into the fire he realized it. "Heureka! I've got it!"

He ran over to his table and cleared the notes. Harry and Ginny looked up to him. "Fire, it's simple as that!" Looking into the stares he explained: "Remember the attack? I shot it. Well classified reports say that regular bullets have a low effect, as the body is ghostly, unless you score a head shot. However, I just fired. But my weapons are experimental, I fire laser bolts from them. Laser, as you know is a concentrated form of light" he added the last part when the teens' eyebrows went up.

"Anyway, the phoenix you cast at the end was made of fire, too. That's why it drove the dementors away that fast." He left to "make a call and ask a few friends to help".

The next morning the prank marathon for Umbridge began. It was even worse than they remembered. The fireworks really did a number to her. Again she blamed Filch who didn't see past his permit to punish students to see her arrogance. Ginny and Harry even went that far to charm the armors to make annoyed noises to them. However, like the last time, it was the portable swamp that drove Umbridge over the edge. Due to the renewed friendship with Draco and the Greengrass sisters it had taken longer than the last time, but still the Weasley twins made their spectacular break-out. But this time also other things changed. For instance, it was Cho who decided to betray the DA because Harry and Ginny spent a lot more time displaying public affection.

This time Harry and Ginny chose a more aggressive approach with their snake and wolf form.

Draco and Daphne only saw Umbridge walking proudly into the room until they heard a screech and she bowled them all over, a snake and a wolf in hot pursuit. The followed to see if they could "help". Umbridge ordered them to help her. The Squad fired different stunners and other animal repelling charms. In the end the snake wrapped itself around the wolf and they ran off into the corridors. In the next corridor, they were gone, although it was one of those that were straight, with closed doors.

Erik paced in the forbidden forest, sniper rifle ready. The M82 was loaded with regular bullets. Hollow-pointed ammunition to ensure an instant painless death. He wasn't like a death eater, enjoying the winding victim. If he had to kill, it would be fast and painless. This mission was not stealth but to make a statement. Firenze had told him that there was something threatening the centaurs. The herd was normally a close society and even if one didn't have the same view he wasn't expelled for that. He heard a sound but his finger went off the trigger as soon as he saw the unicorns grazing peacefully. He stood up to change locations when he spotted it. A pack of werewolves got close to the centaurs. It was time to live up to his name. There, but gone before he was spotted. An Echo in the darkness.

Umbridge was sitting in her office. Her cats were hissing at her which was unusual. She tried to recover from the shock when she was attacked. She knew that both were magical animals. Her first idea was that an animagus was behind this, but she remembered how it was impossible for witches and wizards to turn into magical creatures. A wicked smile crept up her face as knew Hogwarts was now under her reign. She would help her Corny to keep his post and terminate all threats to his and her power. The Lieutenant was one problem, however she would begin with the more easy things. The gamekeeper was a half-breed she would get rid of soon, followed by the near-human animal and the stupid wanna-be-seer. Then she would get rid of all the mudbloods. She cackled as she revised her evil plan. Her line of thought was interrupted when she heard loud cracks. Out of her window she heard them originating from the forbidden forest.

Roman was surprised. A pack of werewolves had come to bully them and get them to "expel" Firenze for him to spy on the castle. The centaur got in, but didn't report back out. Now the Dark Lord had sent another pack to kill them, but someone had been faster to kill the bullies. Looking from the bodies, the herd saw a man walking out of the shadows. It was the soldier they had seen regularly on the grounds. "Human." Bane said angrily. "You only bring problems to the herd." He stomped his hoof. The soldier obviously felt threatened as he lifted his rifle. "I could have let them keep hurting you but I chose not to." Roman pushed Bane back and bowed slightly. "And for that we thank you."

Erik lowered his weapon and bowed back. "Everyone is free to live his or her life peacefully and independently." He bowed again and retreated into the darkness. Roman followed him with his eyes but soon lost the figure. "We are in your debt."

Harry and Ginny were in their own room laughing. Umbridge's face had been priceless. Christmas came and the two found a large pile of presents in the lounge. The first the opened was Ron's: A collection of the best sweets Honeydukes had to offer. Hermione, as expected, had sent them books. Ginny's was about chaser moves while Harry had the seeker-counterpart. Fred and George informed them about the share the two now had in WWW and had added a package with their products. "For the toad." was the only comment. Sirius, being the Marauder he was, sent them a second Marauder Map he made with Lupin for Ginny. Harry received a "Firebolt Potter Special Edition." which was on par with Ginny's mark two. "If you count all birthdays I missed, you will find the firebolt a minor present compared to all the ones I could have given you." was the note. They blushed as they saw the stamped heart which had H+G in it. Mrs Weasley had sent them the traditional jumpers, while Percy sent a small statue of liberty from his latest job in New York. Going through the presents they found two more from Erik and Catherine. Latter sent them a book about vampire history in Romania while the first gave them enchanted pens which never ran dry. "With a little help from Armanda."

Few had stayed over the holidays. Apart from the two, Malfoy and Astoria had stayed. Daphne was on a visit at the Longbottoms' while the other Weasleys went home. Ginny had stayed with the reason that she had a good blood supply at Hogwarts, courtesy of Erik. Molly still despised the idea of her daughter drinking blood. But it was either that or fresh from the source, and Ginny didn't want to hurt her family. She still hid her nature at school, but with Harry's help they managed. Currently they were enjoying themselves in top of the Astronomy Tower. With her hair on fire she kept both of them warm while Harry was enchanted by the sight. Ginny tapped his hand as she turned around to kiss him. "You, Harry?" "Hm?" She thought of how close Erik and Catherine were. ~You want to?~ She nodded. Harry kissed her on the cheek and crooked his head, exposing his neck. "You know I love you." He got no answer as she latched onto him. Surprisingly there was no pain. He became light headed and feared to loose too much blood. Through their bond Ginny felt his distress and stopped. "Sorry. I got carried away." She blushed. Harry stroke her flaming hair. ~I know. I felt your pleasure at my taste.~ Small fires covered her face as she blushed even more.

The new year meal was one of the funniest things they saw, as Erik played a prank.

As soon as the soldier finished breakfast and waited for them to finish, he began to work on a small package. He connected a few wires and a countdown appeared. "What are you doing, Mr Winston?" Minerva asked. "Just checking my gear." He pulled a manual out. The titel: Bomb building and defusing.

"Shouldn't be a problem. The worse that could happen is if I enter the code wrong three times. Now was the combination green-red-green or was it red-red-green?" Umbridge paled. Erik shrugged and tapped in a complete different combination: Red-Green-Red. A red light began to flash as a countdown appeared. Calmly, Erik pressed a button on his wrist and on the bomb. The light faded and he packed the device away.

As during the holidays there was no dress code, Harry sported his muggle clothes again. Ginny's _adequate_ choice of clothes consisted of a tank top and hot pants. Close to indecency, but still enough to be clothed decently. Again, Harry found it hard not to jump her then and there. And he wasn't the only one. Other boys lusted after Ginny just as some girls like Cho lusted after him. He didn't know why she suddenly broke up with Cedric, but he had gotten a letter from the now Auror-trainee that warned him about Cho trailing after boys with fame or money. While Cedric only had the latter, Harry had both. "Under Dumbledore's watch she couldn't make a move, however, as a pureblood she might have Umbridge's backing." Cedric warned his friend. When they finally got back into their rooms, both couldn't await it. For the remaining night waves of magic expulsed from the Gryffindor tower.

The first evening after the return everyone was in the great hall. Erik was again in full gear. He sat down at the table when something appeared on his HuD. He quickly assessed the threat and dropped his fork to have a reason to dive under the table. A loud screech told him that it was safe to resurface. The whole table was covered in red paint.

Harry looked at the teachers' table. Their prank had hit like the bomb it was. Thanks to Dobby and Winky they had smuggled a paint bomb into the pudding. All the house elves hated Umbridge, as she interfered with really everything. However, as she was the headmistress, only Dobby and Winky as loaned from the Potter household could do something and not be punished.

Umbridge stared at every student. All were laughing, only those on her squad were not or were at least containing their laughter. She sat down, just for the chair to vanish and be replaced by a donkey which promptly threw her off. Fuming, she stood up when an idea formed in her head. "Fifty points from the house the student who did this belongs to." Her smirk vanished when the hour glasses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin all lost fifty points.

Harry sighed in relief. ~Good thing she didn't ask for students specifically.~ ~She's dumb. What did you expect?~

The Marauders Reloaded would strike again and again until Umbridge would go mental.


	16. Ginny's Wrath

**Ginny's Wrath**

Erik met up with Harry and Ginny in the library. He was investigating a lead they had on Dumbledore's meddling. "So what exactly happened at the end of your first year?"

Ginny felt her husband's uneasiness so she hugged him to give him her support. Harry began to explain about Quirrell and the philosopher's stone. He continued with the traps he and his friends bypassed to get through and how he fought Voldemort at the end. Erik's eyes narrowed through the story and his sight got darker.

"It's interesting that you claim to have had the stone here." he said. "What do you mean?" Ginny asked. "Because it's obvious that Dumbledore either lied or didn't know about the switch. The real stone has been in a secret and highly secured Cobra facility since a few decades. Only the Flamels and the Chief know about the exact location. And the Flamels themselves have been in a research station since ten years."

He began to revise the traps and with shock they recognized that they were exactly or the group.

"It's obvious that you are close friends with Hagrid. Fluffy wouldn't pose a large threat to you. Devilsnare, Neville's area of expertise. The keys are a piece of cake for a seeker. Ron would win the chess match for you and Hermione solved Snape's riddle. The Troll wouldn't be much of a threat for you four. It has all been a set up." Harry was deep in thought. Ginny caught his line of thought and asked: "What about the chamber?" "He knew it existed but not how to get through. However, getting Lockhart was his idea. If even the great Dumbledore is getting fooled by that fraud, than I don't know if he is fit to lead."

Draco was nice to them. His place as the head bully had been taken by Theodore Nott. He and Pansy were on a new high of arrogance as their fathers made it into Voldemort's inner circle. The Death Eater-Slytherins like Flint, Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode joined in. Most had the blood purity in mind, but others wanted to be able to have fun and not be punished.

Erik shook his head after he caught a few of them trying to attack muggleborn students. Dumbledore's punishment for them was only points docked and detention. No expulsion or wands snapped for it. But the soldier had other problems to take care of. Catherine had called in to tell him that the fleet has been dispatched to the waters around Azkaban. The Dementors seemed to riot, but nothing was sure as the prison was engulfed in thick fog and connections had been cut.

The H-Class battleships were gigantic pieces of engineering art. The original German design had a few flaws that were corrected with modern technology and weaponry, but the Montana Class topped this. The battlegroup surrounded the fog, weapons ready to engage. The _Red Montana_ shielded the British Isles while the _Nordrhein-Westfalen_ blocked the direct route towards the continent. The smaller destroyers and cruisers scattered around the prison. The main guns were trained on the fog. An AWACS-plane was above the structure, scanning for activity. "If we can confirm that we have only prisoners in that building, bring it down." Catherine ordered. She cursed the man who decided that death eaters should get another chance to turn to the light. Dumbledore might mean well, but he was a fool. Having never fought in a war himself he couldn't understand that people simply didn't learn and had to be taken out the hard way.

This night Erik was up with the students taking the Astronomy O.W.L. He used this to check the night vision on his sniper rifle. Aiming down towards the lawn he zoomed in on Hagrid's hut. He could see the windows as clear as in broad day light. What he saw next blew everything he had seen in cowardice completely. Umbridge, escorted by an Auror team moved in with wands drawn. In his time as a cop Erik had seen enough to know that this won't be pretty. He cursed the fact that he only had no mag in his rifle. He reached down to open the cache and get the only mag he had: EMP-Ammunition. Weak enough to stun, but still strong enough to knock somebody down for hours.

Ginny looked in surprise when red stunners began to fly around Hagrid's hut. She heard a loud shout. "HOW DARE YOU!" McGonagall ran down the way from the castle. Without warning five stunners were sent her way. It seemed like she glowed before she collapsed. Erik was on the radio immediately while he rested his rifle on the tower and began to fire green-blue bolts down onto the grounds. Harry watched as Ginny trembled. He put a hand on her shoulder to keep her calm. ~Let Erik handle this.~

"Hagrid, run for it. Head north, Sirius will meet you there!" the soldier said into his wrist com-link.

Beneath them Madame Pomfrey came out running and checked on Professor McGonagall. Despite the event the O.W.L. was completed. Harry and Ginny sat in the common room with Ron and Hermione, waiting for Erik who promised to explain the situation to them. Around midnight the Lieutenant finally arrived. He propped himself on a free couch and placed his helmet on the table.

"Professor McGonagall is in a critical condition. Madame Pomfrey got her to St. Mungo. A medical squad is also on its way. I don't know what Umbridge wanted to do. Perhaps she tried to make this sneaky to avoid a commotion like with Trelawney. I would appreciate it, of you would keep quiet about me shooting from the tower. Relay it to the others. From now on the only people who can act against her without repercussion from the ministry are Madame Pomfrey and myself. The other professors would risk probation."

The four students looked at each other. ~Umbridge has a large prank coming her way.~ Ginny thought grimly. Harry agreed. When they got back into the dorms. The two began plotting. Some ideas contained harmless, annoying pranks, others borderlined with murder and torture.

Cho tried different advances on Harry. Letters, revealing clothes and even love potions. However, he ignored the first two while Ginny kept him from drinking the potions. She was annoyed by the Ravenclaw, but managed her temper. Two days later a letter from Sirius arrived. He told them that Hagrid was safe with him in "The Nest" and that the thing that they feared would happen had happened.

The two immediately knew that Voldemort had the real prophecy. However, they were not as concerned about it as Dumbledore was. The prophecy didn't contain anything Tom didn't know. A complete waste of resources. Far out in the north sea Death Eaters tried to break their inmates free. The dementors joined the Dark Lord and began to disperse, only to be intercepted by laser bolts and rocktes.

Catherine watched the horde being cut down by the CIWS systems. The wizarding world was too medieval. Even when flying in their smokes the Radar could intercept them. While they had the advantage of magic, the UST had the advantage of magic AND technology. Voldemort shouted in rage when the raid failed, having only his most trusted and capable followers survivors of the onslaught. The Lestranges and the Malfoys were his strongest supporters. But what Tom didn't know was that Lucius was losing support of his family.

Erik got the call from his Chief shortly after the latest prank on Umbridge, which included turning her into a toad every time she tried to issue detention or dock points.

Shortly after this a Stealth Hawk flew through the area of Wiltshire. A small strike team would get in and retrieve Subject Alpha. Optional termination of any Death Eaters, but the survival of Subject Alpha took priority. The helicopter hovered at the base of the hill where the compound was located. They rappelled down and made their way over to the entrance. Intel suggested to check the Master Bedroom first as most enemies would probably be in the dining area. The officer contacted the helicopter crew. "We're going in. Keep an eye on enemy movement." To the human eye the manor was invisible courtesy of a few wards. However the soldiers switched to radar and sensors. They felt a pull on their mind but the mission came first so they dismissed the feeling. "They didn't even think about using the Fidelius charm." Kelly commented as they crossed the lawn. In the Stealth Hawk McCord readied a rocket launcher. "As they said. Blood-Purists. They still live like in the medieval times. Morgan and Kelly kept close to the walls as they ran below the windows. "Stop!" McCord radioed. Just in time the two dove behind a bush to prevent detection by a death eater opening the windows. Kelly kept her rifle trained on the man while Morgan kept his Mk46 close to his chest. He checked the mag before hefting it again. They waited two awful minutes until the window finally closed again. The two reached the tower sticking out of the center wall opposite the entrance. "Master Bedroom is top window. Entering second phase." Kelly and Morgan deployed their ascension cables and began scaling the tower. Silently Kelly used an unlocking charm to enter the room. Morgan secured the door, placing C4 while his partner got close to the bed. In a swift motion she grabbed the person and held her hand across the mouth. "Quiet. We're getting you out of here. Anything important you want to take?" The person nodded. She waved her wand towards a large wardrobe and shrunk it down. Placing it in her pocket she nodded. "That's all." Glass shattered as McCord broke through the skylight. The soldiers hooked Subject Alpha up before attaching themselves to it. The winch pulled them up to the side of the helicopter. McCord aimed his rocket launcher and fired it. "I heard that it's custom to leave a house gift with you British?" he grinned. The explosion shook the manor. The tower began to collapse, taking down the whole front with it. A cry of rage was heard, but the helicopter had already disappeared in the night.

Back at Hogwarts, Umbridge was annoyed. Somehow a curse was on her. Students got ill as soon as she entered the class room. Detentions hadn't worked and now, where she turned into a toad each time she gave detention, she had to allow the students to leave her lessons. A desperate letter to Fudge hadn't helped. The minister told her to get the Potter boy and his group quiet. First she had to break him. From what she saw he was rather close to the Weasley Girl. In Umbridge's head ideas began to connect as she looked over the students who were rather not fond of this bond. Exactly two people were on top of that list: Cho Chang, who wanted Harry Potter for herself and Ronald Weasley, who wanted his sister away from his friend. Both would not need persuasion to do her dirty work. She folded a note into a paper plane and charmed it. The paper split up and flew through the castle. The destinations were a few Slytherins and a caretaker.

The next morning, the Gryffindor part of TMR (The Marauders Reloaded) sat together at the table. The year was getting into the last phase: the O.W.L exams. Harry and Ginny couldn't help but grin as they did actual magic during the DADA exams. Madame Marchbanks was enlightened to see two corporeal patroni flying through the great hall. While it could be considered cheating, Harry and Ginny worked together. Her perfect recall paired with his natural talent with magic was a powerful combination, especially with their shared mind. The satisfaction to see Umbridge's scowl was priceless. After handing in their papers they left hand in hand... two hours into the five hours exam.

Erik was already waiting at the Room of Requirement. "I need to talk with you. Now."

As they entered, the young couple took in the office as Erik sat down in front of a set of screens monitoring various members of the Order. "We have a problem and it's Dumbledore."

Harry scowled. Since he found out that Dumbledore meddled with his life a lot, he had stopped looking up to the self-proclaimed leader of the light. Especially since he learned about the last war and was taught in modern warfare by Erik and Catherine, he believed Dumbledore to be wrong about him.

The only fight Dumbledore really fought himself was against Grindelwald during the second world war, but this fight was a duel in a secluded space. Albus Dumbledore had never been at the frontline of a war. His rules of engagement included stunning and capture, trying to let the enemy see the light. The main load rested on the shoulders of the Order members, untrained people who were not experienced with taking lives if necessary. Only a handful of people had real military combat training. Moody was a royal guard back then and Kingsley part of the SAS. Sirius and Lupin had just received their training from in a Cobra facility, but these four were about it. Tonks had already signed up for a training after Siruis' recommendations, but she also was too young to have fought the last war. Most of the members were regular people working in jobs not related to combat.

Harry looked at the latest Intel grimly. Dumbledore always defended, reacting to attacks. He believed himself to be successful as the raids decreased, but both Harry and Ginny knew that it was the 13th Platoon who carried the main load in this. Raid parties were intercepted and eliminated as soon as Intel got out. It also has been one of Cobra's fleet to stop the break-out from Azkaban. Death Eaters escaped, but the dementors were wiped out completely. Also Azkaban itself was reduced to a pile of concrete on the bottom of the sea when it was clear that the guards hadn't survived. Out of one-thousand-five-hundred-twenty-six prisoners only twenty made it out alive.

"So what did he do this time?" Harry asked. Against common knowledge he was a real strategist and genius. Erik opened a file. "Latest Intel. Or for us it's already past but future at the same time."

He explained the prophecy thing. Like the last time, Ginny had flamed into the Department of Mysteries and replaced it. This time Dumbledore increased security. He had Order members watching the Department at all times. "He still believes that the prophecy will be fulfilled." Harry groaned as he heard of the foolish plans. He was a person, not a weapon. "Anything we can do?" he asked hopefully. "Apart from staying away, no matter what I don't see any possibility."

But even this resolve went down the gutter when the same evening Harry and Ginny sat down at the table in the great hall. Ron again was trying to get Harry's attention about quidditch, however since all teams boycotted the cup, the topic was over quickly. Ginny sniffed in the air, noticing a strange smell from Harry's goblet. She shrugged it off and turned her attention back to her own cup of blood. She felt strange. As if a part of her was suddenly asleep. Guessing that even she was reaching her limit for the day she decided to head back to her room early. Harry downed his pumpkin juice in one go. He felt strange, as if something was clicking inside his mind. How could he have been so blind? The Bond was something set up by Dumbledore. It was no secret that the Weasleys were his most loyal supporters. He had fallen for the next manipulation. His eyes met those of another girl across the hall. She had tried to show him the truth, but he had been too enchanted to listen to her. As she stood up and left, he followed. In a dark corner on the third floor she pressed him against the wall. "Harry. I have so longed to do this." Harry felt dumb. He didn't know how to react. "M...me...Me, too." he stuttered. Their lips closed in on each other. "SO THAT''S WHAT YOU DO?!" Ginny stood at the far end of the corridor. In an instant she was in front of them. Her hair burned furiously and the flames were also surrounding their hands. Cho backed away from her, but Harry didn't move. A dumb look came on his face as he suddenly realized. "Ginny..." he couldn't finish. Ginny hugged him deeply, her burning hands on his back. Harry cried in pain as the fire consumed him. "If I can't have you, no one can!" she cried as the flames covered him completely. Cho fell on her behind, skidding back, crying bloody murder as she saw Harry burn. Ginny released the hug and the flames died down. Cho had enough time to see the pile of ashes before she was slammed into the next wall, cracks forming behind her. She stared in horror as she was mesmerized by Ginny's fangs and the red glow in her eyes. "NEVER CROSS ME AGAIN!" she hissed before disappearing in flames. Cho collapsed on her knees, no power to keep herself up anymore. She had lost him. This time forever. She wiped the tears out of her eyes. She would get her revenge. The bitch had just murdered someone on front of her. The Ravenclaw prefect headed for Umbridge's office. She would revenge Harry. The one that was rightful hers.


	17. Weasley Temper

**Weasley Temper**

Umbridge was smiling as she saw no Harry Potter at the table. Of course, as it was Saturday after a tiring O.W.L. He could as well be sleeping in. But now she was ensured. Just before curfew the day before, a distraught Cho Chang had requested access to her office. The Ravenclaw prefect had told her how she spent time with Harry until Ginny came to them and killed him. She showed her the pile of ash she recovered. The headmistress consoled her, cackling in her mind.

She had reviewed Miss Chang's memory and was sure that she could have the girl charged with murder and being a vampire. One could dismiss it as a prank, but combined with the abilities she showed, it was easy to have her sentenced for death. She prepared a note for Fudge, telling him all and included a copy of Chang's memories. Maybe he could have a new law to deal with this before they arrested Weasley and charged her with the murder of the Boy Who Lived and being a dark creature. She smiled at the headline. Boy Who Lived killed by jealous girlfriend. Too bad Rita Skeeter was not available. The woman might not be her favorite, but if a reporter could get dirt on anybody and get away with it, it was her. The rumor mill was working and many students were wearing crosses and garlic around them. The chatter stopped as the doors opened, revealing one dangerous Ginny Weasley entering. She had a black cape flying behind her and rushed to her seat. The students kept distance of her and when she sat down they watched with anticipation. But she simply brushed the garlic to the side and broke the cross covering her seat. The students next to her itched away, not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of her glares. No one dared to speak to her.

Umbridge watch the scene unfold. She had told the Staff of the Hogwarts Express to leave the vampire in the last special wagon, but after the display she wasn't completely sure that the wagon would held the girl captive. Just after she saw the train leaving, a ministry owl landed on her shoulder. The note was simple and short: _Detain her on the platform. Trial is this evening. Emergency session with the Wizengamot. _

Severus was surprised after he read the note Draco passed him after a farewell before leaving. He quickly flooed to Potter Manor. On arrival he was greeted by barrels in his face until one soldier recognized him. "Professor Snape! You should have notified us about your arrival." He pulled the professor out of the room and into the manor itself. They went up the stairs to what Snape recognized as the residential wing of the building. He passed a large painting with James and Lily before stopping in front of a door. The soldier pushed it open. "Severus?" "Cissy?" After Snape entered, Morgan shut the door. On his way back he crossed Draco. "She's alright, Mr Malfoy."

Draco nodded. "Thank you. I was worried about her." Morgan acknowledge it with a nod. "That's our job, to serve and protect the innocent. By the way, you are aware of the current joint operation between the 13th Platoon and the DA?"

Draco nodded. "I am. And since my creator won't be able to attend due to your.. ehm.. _house gift_, I will take his seat. The papers have already been finalized. The Malfoys won't be the bad guys anymore."

Erik and his platoon was ready. As Ginny was a member of the junior division, any crime committed by her was to be investigated and punished by the Task Force. However, this time it was all part of a plan. Harry's disappearance was unfortunate but still everything went as planned. For the last time he checked his weapon. The bolt was locked and the mag secure. He had just to wait for Catherine's signal. Through their bond he observed how the two women were led into the courtroom. He had to smile as Fudge realized that his great plan of exposing her to sunlight didn't work. This was a crucial part in the whole operation. If they had used any of the other courtrooms, they would have to cross the whole ministry and the surprise would be gone. Especially courtroom ten, they would be way too close to the department of ministries. With the help of an unknowing Percy they had placed the trial at the time where Kingsley and Tonks had to guard the prophecy. Conveniently Moody would arrive to take the two to see the trial, as they would be the only order members in the ministry at that time. The Groups Green and Blue had already locked the area down. Officially it was due to the probability of a terrorist attack but also the curse breakers on the team were monitoring the floo network, redirecting any order members from the ministry away to Grimmaud Place or any other safehouses. Anti-Apparition wards were placed on the apparition points to prevent any other means of arrival. Specially keyed to order members.

The two Stealth Chinooks hovered in the courtyard. The high buildings were props to hide the ministry of magic and the two helicopters hovered just out of sight of the normal muggles.

Ropes were deployed and the first line rappelled down and climbed along the windows. Each soldier hooked up at the designated windows, ready to breach. Erik leaned down to look at Catherine. He gave her a thumbs up before placing both boots against the glass.

Catherine watched Erik getting ready. So far, she had stalled the trial. Arguments like the vampire one were suspended by the law excluding Weasley Vampires from being dark creatures and the rights they had. Having familiar faces on the court like Draco, Severus, Minerva and Sirius was helping. After Umbridge showed the memory of Miss Chang, Catherine could feel how the votes swayed against Ginny's favor. "But isn't it Mr Potter's place to charge her, after all he is the victim in this case."

Fudge barked : "But Mr Potter is dead. Miss Chang showed us the ashes and her memory. There is no doubt that the Boy Who Lived is dead. The Prophet has already sent out a special edition on this. And we know how deep they like to investigate since Skeeter."

Catherine didn't answer which was interpreted as a victory in Fudge's book. But then suddenly a flash filled the room. Glass splintered and out of the air soldiers appeared around them. "What is the meaning of this!?" Fudge shouted angrily. "Just delivering a new witness." Erik said as he stepped back. A smaller soldier stepped forward. His helmet was covered with a painting of a grey wolf and a red phoenix graced his chest plate. But what was intriguing was the scar-like scratch just above the visor. The shoulder guard sported the symbol of the Potter House. Fudge stuttered.

The person lifted their hands and removed the helmet. The court gasped as they recognized him. "I am Lord Harry James Potter. As I believe, she is free to go."

Umbridge stood up. "I demand an investigation. Where has Potter been since the murder?"

"I have been at home. Due to private reasons my presence was indispensable. My _**wife**_ did not attack me. She was merely upset that I didn't go. And as she found out that Miss Chang caused my delay she decided to pull a prank of hers. I was just told a few minutes ago what she had done and what consequences followed. So here I am."

"Wetherby! Check the Book of Bonds. The ministry has never been notified about this marriage."

Minutes later an unspeakable entered "It is true. Marked on Spring three years ago, Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley joined in a bond. The book refused to show me which nature it was, but it pointed out that it was as valid as a marriage bond."

"What do you mean, refused?" A second man entered. An unspeakable. "Just what the young man said. The book listed a few things below, like that Mr Potter was a Grand Sorcerer while Miss Weasley, or more accurate by now Mrs Potter, is listed as a Daywalker Of The Night. The book didn't show the magic levels and there were more things covered in black before it listed the marriage bond."

The unspeakable left again and the trial resumed. Amelia Bones decided that it was time to round up the court "As the charges were proven to be invalid, I would like to apologize in the name of the Wizengamot. If nobody has anything to add in this case, the Wizengamot will be dismissed."

"In fact there is." Harry said. Amelia nodded. "Proceed, Lord Potter." "I'd like to press charges against Madame Umbridge." "And they are?" Harry stepped back and Erik took over. "Usage of dark artifacts against the student body, encouraging bullying and unfair treatment, biased judgment and deliberate attack on a group under Cobra Leadership. Furthermore I have to add interference with ongoing investigations and compromising an ICW Operation." Erik scrolled through the list of charges. "Well, that should sum up all against her. Evidence has already been reviewed by the ICW and the reports should arrive... about now." Just with his sentence ten owls arrived, each dropping off a large package in front of the Wizengamot. "The suggested sentence by the ICW is included, however, as this only involves one nation they are ready to hand the sentencing back to the Britain magical law enforcement. Our statements are included, any questions are to be directed at the mentioned contact with the ICW and Cobra Criminal Investigation Division". The soldiers formed a cordon around the two. Weapons close they marched out towards the atrium and left through the elevator.

Topside, a convoy of Stryker APCs was already waiting for them. Boarding they left for the motorway outside. The whole drive Harry and Ginny simply stared at each other, oblivious of their surroundings mentally exchanging talking and what not. Erik looked outside. An A400M got down in front of them. The rear ramp was down, but the plane was still of full speed. The Strykers rolled on board before the machine took off again, leaving the Metro Police to reopen the road again. "Where are we going?" Harry asked. He was curious and had an idea, but he wanted to be sure.

"We are going to Potter Manor. A Cobra Air Base is direct next to it. But we three are jumping off long before. Short Trip to Grimmaud Place. Dumbledore called in a meeting."

"And how are we getting there from here?" Ginny asked, but she sighed as both looked at her expectantly. She grabbed them both and they disappeared into a fire.

Remus observed the meeting. Since Erik talked to him he was wary of Albus. He couldn't help but feel betrayed. The wolfbane potion could have helped him in the past, but Albus had denied him it by stalling the development. Especially the demand to cut all ties during the last summer was one of the last straws for him. Along with him were the Weasley twins and Sirius. More exactly, the marauders in the order were not pleased by Dumbledore. Sirius because Albus abandoned him after the murder of James and Lily Potter. Fred and George were disappointed with Umbridge and blamed Dumbledore. All the Headmaster had to do was to employ Sirius as he planned with the next term as they found out. Remus eyed Snape. The man had a change of heart. He didn't treat Harry bad anymore, but not really friendly either.

Suddenly a fire ball appeared in the middle of the room. He knew who it was, but still he was shocked to see into glowing red eyes. He barely recognized the fangs when his inner wolf jumped. Something far stronger than him was in this room. It wasn't the first time he felt this, but the first time he knew where the threat was. His wolf cowered into the far corner and he jumped into Tonks' arms with a girlish scream. She couldn't hold him and they both tumbled to the ground.

It took the remaining occupants of the room a few seconds to recognize the newcomers.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU HAVE A LOT TO EXPLAIN, YOUNG LADY!"

Ginny turned around. Molly, who was about to grab her daughter, shrieked and jumped back. Now everyone could see the full extent of Ginny's new powers. Her eyes had three glowing cycles around her iris. He fangs were out and her hair was on fire. "WHAT?" She growled. The tone was enough to have a lot of people wet themselves. Albus tried to scold her: "Now, now. Respect your elder. Now about the trial, I have to say that it was really irresponsible. Giving the ministry a reason to go against us in this war. Harry, you are to meet me during the holidays for additional training. I also have to share the prophecy with you, and you alone. Even if you are married, that will have to wait. We have to defeat Voldemort."

Harry didn't even look at Dumbledore. "I am not a pawn in your war. If this concerns me, I will do it my way."

Albus looked at him, horrified. "But your training. I HAVE to teach you!" At this moment Erik stepped in. "Mr Potter is a formal Member of the Task Force Cobra Junior Division. We have drill instructors who are proficient in their area of expertise since over a millennium. Training won't be a problem. If you are afraid of protection against Voldemort, I can assure you. If we want, we can let him disappear and return as a complete new person you won't recognize."

"I don't believe you. And what are the drill instructors experts in, that I am not?" This time it was Catherine who shrugged. "Remember Armanda Sparks? Who would believe that her real name was Amelia le Fay, sister of the famous Morgana?"

"And for the instructors, we have everything covered: Charms, transfiguration, several arts from different countries. Additionally we will train him in martial arts and weapons handling."

Albus looked like he wanted to say something, but unfortunately for him Molly chose just this moment to recover from her shock. The others were still in shock to hear the truth about Morgana's sister.

She made a beeline towards Ginny, fully intending to lecture her. "GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU GO OFF LIKE THIS WITHOUT CONSULTING ME?! GETTING MARRIED AT THIS YOUNG AGE, DO YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF SHAME? YOU ARE MARKED AS A SCARLET WOMAN!" she shouted. However, Ginny didn't budge. She stood her ground and even seemed to grow a little more. The fire on her hair leashed out.

"ASHAMED? WHY SHOULD I BE ASHAMED TO BE IN LOVE? WHY SHOULD I BE ASHAMED OF WHAT I SHARE WITH HIM?" She reached back and grabbed Harry. Pulling him closer, she crossed the gap between them and gave him a deep kiss.

"HARRY!" Dumbledore shouted. "Now is not the time to pursue romantic relationships! Voldemort is still out there and has to be stopped." Harry ignored him and continued the kiss. After they broke because of the need to breath he looked at the headmaster. "I am not your weapon. I am Lord Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. Member of the Task Force Cobra junior division. Married to Ginny Potter."

"No! I did not give my consent in this. Get here!" She grabbed Ginny, but shrieked back when her daughters' arms ignited in fire. A fist hit her face, sending her flying across the room into her family.

"No one asked you!" Ginny said, deceivingly calm. "I am Lady Ginevra Molly Potter. I am the heiress of the Phoenix and Harry's partner. We are bound by our souls, so we are by now legally adults. Don't cross us or suffer the consequences!" The fire surrounded them and when it died down, both were gone.

"NOOOO! MY BABY!" Molly cried before collapsing in Arthurs' arms. Erik remained a little longer. "Don't fight a war if you don't know how to kill. Leave it to those who do it for a living." He stepped to Catherine and both sank into the shadows.

Dumbledore was dumbstruck. Harry was with killers. It would grow over his head and turn him into the next Dark Lord. Especially now where he didn't have the leader of the light to guide him.

Dumbledore growled. He would get Harry back into his control. The boy was too young to know what was good for him.


End file.
